Iikoenfant sage
by Masenko
Summary: (Ubdate!!!!) Bahh... Si je vous met un résumé, y'aura plus la surprise!... je l'ai mis en PG13 parce que je suis moi-même surprise ce que j'écris... lol(partie 2.7 en ligne! ^^)
1. Partie 11

Je n'aurais jamais cru pourvoir vivre sans elle.  
Ça ne me venait même pas à l'esprit.  
Elle devait rester près de moi.  
Toujours.  
Or, maintenant elle n'est plus là.  
Tout les soir je me couche tout seul.  
J'ai mal. Elle me manque.  
Mais même si je me tue je ne la rejoindrai pas.  
C'est mal foutu...  
Et puis je n'ai pas le droit de me tuer.  
J'ai décidé de ne plus faire de mal à personne.  
Et surtout pas à Kendy.  
On ne m'a pas réincarné pour ça.  
  
  
  
  
Première partie.  
  
  
" Salaud ! ! Enfoiré ! " se disait-elle, rageusement, elle rejeta une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière puis entra dans son immeuble en claquant la porte.  
  
" Eh ! Pas si fort, la porte ! ! " rouspéta la concierge, un vieille mal fagotée.  
  
" Désolée... " fit Pan, mécaniquement. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches de l'escalier jusqu'au troisième étage et répéta encore. " Salaud ! Mais quel salaud ! Merde ! ! " Elle cassa sa clef dans la serrure et soupira longuement. " C'est pas vrai... " elle frappa un coup de genou sur sa porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, pas quelle soit peu solide, mais Pan était plutôt forte. Elle entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte à double tour avec le verrou. Elle jeta ses clefs sur une petite table à côté de la porte -défoncée- , retira son manteau, le jeta sur une chaise, souffla en voyant le chantier de son logement puis s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, fermant les yeux. Un peu de calme, pensa-t-elle, mais elle y repensa et se mit à pleurer, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleurer, un jour elle s'était jurée de ne plus pleurer pour rien... Pourquoi avait-elle juré ça ?... Elle s'essuya les yeux puis empoigna le cornet du téléphone sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Elle s'apprêta à pousser sur le bouton 'mémo 1' le numéro de ses parents... Elle arrêta son geste et raccrocha. Qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Maman, papa, je suis paumée, j'ai fais l'idiote, mon petit ami s'est fait arrêté ?... Elle avait appris à prendre sur elle, elle ne savait plus quoi -ou qui- l'avait fait changé sur ces points de son caractère... Le départ de son petit frère pour " l'aventure " devait aussi peut-être y être pour quelque chose... Elle se releva, et sortit quelque chose de la poche de son manteau, elle prit une cigarette et l'alluma, puis elle se recoucha dans son lit et soupira calmement, ne plus penser à rien.  
  
Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je pensai que c'était la quatrième fois que je débarquais sur cette planète... La première fois j'étais " dans le coltard " je ne faisais attention à rien je me contentais juste d'aller dans le plus grand bâtiment de la ville " Capsule Corporation "... La seconde fois, j'étais moins paumé, mais la planète était mal en point... j'avais ramassé quelques personnes que j'avais qualifié " d'utile " mais j'était vite repartis après... La troisième c'était pour annoncer une nouvelle, je n'étais pas dans le coltard, je savais où j'allais et je ne râlais pas... Je se demanda si j'aurais été en état, j'aurais vraiment détruit une partie de la planète, sur le coup, je ne sus pas répondre...   
Et cette fois... C'était encore différent, je n'étais ni dans le coltard, je ne râlais pas, il n'y avait aucune urgence et je n'avais aucune catastrophe à annoncer... Mais j'étais paumé ! Je ne savait pas où j'allais ! J'errais bêtement dans les rues de la ville comme un crétin... Je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que ce n'était plus possible de marcher sans savoir où j'étais, ni où j'allais ! Je regardai autour de lui, les terriens passaient à côté de moi sans me regarder...L'idée de demander mon chemin m'effleura un instant... Je chassai rapidement cette idée... Quelle horreur ! C'était stupide ! Moi, demandé mon chemin... A un terrien !... Un gargouillis me rappela que ça faisait près de six heures que je n'avait rien mangé ! Et mon petit déjeuné avait été minable... ça m'irrita encore plus de ne pas savoir où j'étais ! Je n'avait évidemment pas d'argent ! Soudain, je repérai un escalier de secours montant jusqu'au toit d'un immeuble. J'allai jusqu'à lui et montai jusqu'au dessus et regardai les alentours... Kaio s'était excité comme un dégénéré en m'expliquant qu'il ne fallait JAMAIS s'envoler en public... ça pouvait les " choquer "... Faut dire qu'un terrien, c'est vite choqué...  
  
" Allez, allez ! ! Approchez ! ! Aucun frais de participation aujourd'hui ! Mais toujours le gain de 10 000 zénis ! ! " fit un type dans la rue. Une petite foule autour de lui, derrière, un carré délimité, dedans, un homme, trottinant sur place, à donner des coups de poings dans le vide. " Osez affronter Archi, il a finit troisième au dernier tournois mondial des arts martiaux ! C'est un véritable prodige ! Mais on ne sait jamais si vous osez l'affronter et que vous le battez, vous repartirez avec cette liasse de billets d'un total de 10 000 zénis ! Ce n'est pas de l'arnaque ! Celui qui le battra empochera la somme ! ! Profitez-en ! C'est l'anniversaire du champion ! Aucun frais de participation ! Approchez, approchez ! " Je sautai de mon toit en soupirant. Qu'ils sont prétentieux ! ça me faisait presque pitié, ils étaient tellement nuls... J'allais pouvoir me faire un peu de fric facilement, j'allais pourvoir manger ! Je dégageai la foule sans faire attention aux protestations. " Vous, monsieur ? Vous voulez essayer ? "  
  
" Tu donnes vraiment le fric si je le bat ? " demandai-je, les poings sur les hanches, méfiant.  
  
" Bien sur ! "  
  
" Ok... " j'enjambai la corde de séparation entre le terrain improvisé et le public, le challenger continuait ses bonds sur place.  
  
" Salut ! Alors, on croit pourvoir me battre ?... C'est quoi ton nom ? T'as quel âge ? T'as déjà participé à des tournois ? Tsé que t'as un froc bizarre ?... Tes pompes aussi sont spéciale, t'es pas d'ici ? "  
  
" Tu peux pas te taire trente secondes, non ? " coupai-je, excédé. J'avais faim ! Le champion allait ajouté quelque chose quand il reçut mon pied dans la joue qui l'étala au sol, déjà bien arrangé... Il perdit quatre au cinq dents qu'il prit dans sa main d'un air déconcerté ! Il n'avait absolument sentit venir ! Il se releva difficilement tenant sa mâchoire et son nez dégoulinant de sang, je m'accroupis et lui fis un croche pied qui le fit de nouveau s'étaler. Cette fois, il ne se releva pas, il gémissait de douleur. Je me tournai vers l'organisateur de ce défi, signe que j'attendais mon argent, le vieil homme le vit bien.  
  
" Heu... Il n'a pas encore déclaré forfait !... "  
  
Je soupirai, il fallait qu'il abandonne ? Eh ben, il allait abandonné ! Je posai mon pied sur l'os brisé de sa mâchoire. " J'a... J'aban... J'abandonne... " je le relâchai, puis revins sur celui qui allait me remettre la récompense. Le vieil homme était abasourdis, en deux, non, un coup, je l'avait mis à terre, et dans un sale état, son champion... Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais les deux autres au-dessus de lui au championnat, étaient Boo et Oob... Je tendis le bras pour rappeler que j'attendais l'argent. ça commençait à m'énerver ! Ce type continuait à me regarder avec des yeux aussi gros que des balles de tennis, je lui pris la liasse de billets des mains, et partis. Tout les gens s'écartèrent à mon passage, une femme s'évanouit même... " Petites natures... " pensai-je en souriant intérieurement. J'avais changé, je n'aurais jamais participé à ce truc, même pour manger, si je n'aurais pas changer, n'empêche que ça m'avait fait plaisir de me montrer supérieur... J'étais toujours un saiyen après tout... Les deux priorités d'un saiyen étaient les combats - C'était fait, ça avait été court et ridicule, mais c'était fait- et la nourriture !... Je baissai les yeux quand un papier vint s'écraser sur mes jambes. Je m'accroupis et je ramassai la feuille bleue. Exercice de lecture terrienne... Il allait falloir que je m'habitue... " Compétition, tout art de combat confondu, vous êtes tous invités à venir participer ou venir simplement regarder ces combattants se battre en direct ! Public sensible s'abstenir... " Si c'était pour affronter une nullité dans le genre le type que je venais de liquider, ça ne valait pas la peine... Mais je lu le papier jusqu'au bout. " Notre championne est invaincue depuis deux ans, elle se prénomme Pan, oui, c'est bien elle, la petite-fille du plus grand champion connu à ce jour, Satan ! Elle est aussi très mignonne... Avis aux amateurs ! "  
  
" Puh !... Mignonne... " pensai-je tout haut, en grimaçant, rangeant le papier après l'avoir replié, dans mon pantalon. Je soupirai et je manquai presque de basculer en arrière, cette fois-ci, je ne me le dis plus, il fallait que je mange !  
  
Elle soupira en s'asseyant à son bureau, une nouvelle cigarette en bouche. Pan était journaliste dans un petit magazine, elle gagnait bien sa vie, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Au-dessus de la table, il y avait un panneau où était accroché quelques articles de journal et des photos... Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec son travail... La première c'était son petit frère, bébé, il était sur une chaise haute, de la compote du menton au bout du nez, Yann, trois ans, en sac à patates... Plutôt en salopette, était debout à côté, un grand sourire sur le visage. La seconde, elle était dessus, elle devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, elle tenait sa mère par les épaules, Miiky était entre les deux, ils avaient tous les trois l'air très content. La troisième, elle était toute petite, quatre ans, à son premier tournois d'arts martiaux et autour d'elle, il y avait son père, ses deux grands-pères et son oncle. Elle aimait ces photos... Elle dégagea quelques papiers et les jeta pour faire de la place, en dessous, il y avait une lettre à son nom qui n'était pas ouverte. Elle soupira en devinant ce que c'était. " Cette fichue compétition... " pensa-t-elle... C'était l'autre... son ex... , qui lui avait demandé un jour de participé à ça... Elle avait dit oui, pour lui faire plaisir, comme une idiote, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui... Il lui avait appris à être... Plus agressive, plus possessive, moins pleurnicharde... A cause de lui, elle s'était mise à fumer ! A cette pensée, elle écrasa sa cigarette. C'était peut-être encore plus nocif pour un saiyen ?... Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait aussi... En fait, il ne se servait que de sa popularité pour faire de la pub pour son trafic ! Le monstre... L'escroc... A cause de cette ordure, elle n'était plus... " Gentille... " murmura-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
  
Bardock.  
  
Elle soupira et releva la tête, pourquoi pensait-elle à moi, maintenant ? ça faisait cinq ans que je ne lui étais plus passé par la tête et je resurgissais maintenant. Stupide. Elle soupira encore et reprit attention à la lettre, devait-elle y aller ?... Elle réfléchit longuement et finit par décider que oui ! Elle irait ! Elle devait montrer à ces mauviettes qu'elle descendait de la lignée la plus puissante de tout l'univers !...  
Elle se leva, il était déjà temps de se mettre en route, elle devait prendre une tenue de combat, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus mise... En m'oubliant, elle avait oublié ce que représentait le combat pour elle... Imbécile, pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit l'armoire qui était dans un coin, et se mit en quête des vêtements larges qu'elle cherchait. Rien de tout ça sur les premières planches, en regardant sur la dernière, elle trouva deux boites identiques... La première contenait un pantalon d'entraînement jaune tout neuf... Avec le chandail jaune pâle qui allait avec... Elle sourit, c'était son père qui lui avait offert... Elle ne l'avait mise que deux ou trois fois... Dont pour un tournois d'arts martiaux, elle avait perdu en demi finale, contre Oob. Ensuite, ce dernier avait remporter le tournois contre Boo, son créateur, ça avait été un très beau match, paraît-il ! Elle referma la boite et la déposa sur le lit, elle ouvrit la deuxième... La tenue rouge en plastique de Bra qu'elle avait porté sur Sircon... Elle était déchirée et griffée à certains endroits. Son petit frère l'avait prise 'pour une folle', Trunks croyait qu'il était encore bourré et... J'avais rigolé... Elle resta une minute sur cette dernière pensée puis passa à la suite des éléments contenu dans la boite, le 'détecteur d'amulettes d'éléments terrestre' créé par le grand Trunks Végéta Brief !... Il avait tapé dedans et réussit... Coup de bol !... Elle le prit en main et l'examina un moment...  
  
" Ohhh... J'ai le saiyen type en face de moi : Queue de singe, cheveux et yeux noirs, détecteur sur l'œil... "  
  
" Quand tu portes cette tenue t'es encore plus tarée que d'habitude... "  
  
" Anh ! ! " elle lui fit une langue.  
  
L'écran était cassé, elle soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs qui venaient tout seuls !... Il y avait encore quelque chose en-dessous. Là, elle hésita vraiment à les prendre en main... Une photo... La seule photo qu'elle avait de moi... On l'avait faites dans un photomaton... Elle me tenait le bras, j'avais un air agacé, comme toujours. Ce jour-là je devais en avoir vraiment marre pour me laisser tenir par 'Gamine' comme j'aimais la surnommé. Elle chassa aussi ce souvenir là, puis prit le morceau de tissu rouge sale dans ses mains... Mon bandeau... Le bandeau que je lui avais donné...  
  
" Tiens je te le donne !... Toma sera content, son brassard existera encore après lui !... Bien que ce soit une trois/quart terrienne qui le garde... "  
  
" Quoi ? Mais c'est ton porte-bonheur ! "  
  
" Porte-bonheur ?... Dans ce cas ça marche pas !... "  
  
Elle serra le morceau de tissu d'une main tremblante, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, j'avais raison, ce... Truc... Portait plus malheur que bonheur !... Elle grogna et tapa le bandeau dans la boite, jeta la photo, le détecteur et la tenue aussi dans la boite, la referma et la jeta où elle l'avait trouvé. Pour finir, elle claqua la porte de l'armoire et se mit à shooter et à frapper dedans. " Salopard ! ! ! C'est de ta faute ! ! ! Tout est de ta faute ! ! ! Pourquoi t'as voulu te faire réincarné, hein ? ? Pourquoi ? ? Mais merde ! ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai mal tourné ! ! Salopard ! ! Si t'aurais pas cesser d'exister, je serais toujours Pan, la p'tit gamine gentille et polie ! ! ! ! ! ! " elle s'arrêta, sa figure striée de larmes... L'armoire défoncée... Elle se laissa glissé sur les genoux et pleura doucement.   
  



	2. Partie 12

A l'instinct. Un saiyen trouve toujours l'endroit où il allait se battre ! Même contre des faibles ! Mais l'endroit où je me trouvais semblait... Malsain... Une petite place sale, encadrée par quelques ruelles lugubres... Des sirènes retentissaient dans tout les coins, le mauvais quartier de la ville. Ça ne m'impressionnais pas mais j'étais étonné que la p'tite Pan fréquente ce genre d'endroit... Mais c'était bien ici. Un bonhomme mal fagoté était assit à une petite table à l'entrée...  
  
" T'es paumé ? " demanda-t-il en me voyant regarder partout autour de moi. je me tournai vers le bonhomme et hochai lentement la tête négativement. Je m'approchai d'un pas lent et je déposa la feuille bleue devant lui. " Tu viens pour t'inscrire à la compet ? " j'hochai la tête. " Tiens... " il me donna un autre papier. Nom, âge, taille, poids... Je passai la première ligne et écris vingt-sept sur la deuxième, complétai le reste de la feuille puis je remontai au nom... J'hésitai à écrire 'Bardock'...  
  
" Est-ce que Pan sera là ? " demandai-je à mi-voix.  
  
" Tu parles, pas trop tôt... Ouais, normalement elle sera là... Ouais... Je sais qu'elle est bien, on veut tous la même chose... "  
  
Je grognai légèrement et je froissai un peu la feuille. Je relevai la tête et abattis mon poings sur la table en disant. " Sache espèce de gros lard que je ne suis ici que pour le combat t'as compris ? ? ? J'ai demandé ça parce que c'est le seul adversaire valable que j'aurais certainement ici au milieu de ta bande de minables !... "  
  
" Eh ! Calme tes nerfs, vieux !... Tu te défoulera sur le ring ! Bon, tu te grouille à écrire ton nom ou tu réfléchis encore dix minutes ? " L'homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner face à mes yeux glacés...  
  
" Alors elle sera là... " fis-je froidement.  
  
" Oui "  
  
Je soupirai discrètement. " Elle doit me détester " Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je pensais ça mais j'en étais quasiment sur, même si notre séparation s'était plutôt bien terminée...  
  
" Dans ce cas... " J'écris un T, puis un O, un M et enfin un A, du bout du stylo, Toma en imprimé...   
  
" Toma ?... C'est la première fois que je vois écrit ce prénom dans cet orthographe là... Allez... Entre... Toma... On t'appellera quand ce sera ton tour... " j'entrai dans la pièce. " Eh, attends ! ! " Je m'arrêtai.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?... "  
  
" T'as oublié de payer les frais de participation ! " Je soupirai et revins à la table. Il faut payer partout sur cette planète ! Sur Végéta, il n'y avait jamais rien à payer de notre poche, tout l'argent revenait au roi qui s'en servait pour nous nourrir... " 1500 zénis... " un sourire hypocrite sur le visage, je payai et j'entrai... C'était un grand bar, quelques tables rondes éparpillées, un comptoir... Il y avait un espace vide, pour le public éventuel, devant une espèce de... Cage... ça devait être l'aire de combat ! En effet, cela devait être violent ! ça me fit sourire... J'avais beau avoir changé, j'aimais toujours la violence... Sans le ring et en mettant un peu plus de lumière, l'atmosphère était presque comme chez moi... Presque... Chez moi, il n'y avait pas cette odeur nauséabonde qui me rendait presque malade ! ça venait, des machins, des espèces de petit bâtons brûlés que les terriens portaient dans leur bouche. je grimaçai et je commençai à battre l'air devant mon nez pour avoir un peu d'air frais, mes poumons allaient s'enflammer. J'arrêtai en me rendant compte que deux ou trois terriens se moquaient de moi... Si jamais ils recommençaient, je les tuaient !...   
Plus tard, je repéré Pan, au bar. Je voulus y aller, mais la compétition commençait. De toutes façons, je devais l'affronter en finale...   
Le premier match fut en effet très violent !... Du sang tachait le sol et l'un des deux adversaire avait le bras brisé... Maintenant c'était mon tour.  
  
" Et maintenant un nouveau venu dans notre compétition, il s'appelle Toma, il a vingt-sept ans, acclamez-le bien fort ! " tout le monde s'exécuta, sauf Pan qui ne regardait même pas les matchs.  
  
Bardock.  
  
Encore, se dit-elle, elle soupira et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Elle entendit une réaction du public quand 'Toma' frappa l'autre à la nuque du pied. Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi j'avais choisi le nom de mon ami... Je ne voulais peut-être pas que Pan me reconnaisse tout de suite... Et je voulais rendre hommage à Toma aussi !... Enfin... Rendre hommage, c'est beaucoup dire... Il avait été mon meilleur ami et là il n'existait plus. Je frappai de nouveau mon adversaire, qui réussit miraculeusement à rester debout en s'accrochant au grillage. Il sortit un couteau et bondit sur moi qui l'évita sans aucun problème... Il pensait vraiment pouvoir m'avoir avec son petit cure-dents ? Bientôt, je l'achevai... Je lui prit son couteau des mains et je lui enfoncé dans le ventre ! Ce n'était pas un point vital... Je ne voulais pas retourné en enfers ! La foule m'acclama. Je n'y pris pas attention, j'avais autre chose en tête... Je pris ma respiration et je traversai le nuage de fumée avec peine et m'assit lourdement à côté de Pan qui ne se tourna même pas pour me regarder.  
  
" Je te sers quelque chose ? " demanda le barman. Avant que je ne réponde, il me servit un liquide orangé dans une petit verre... du whisky. " Tiens, offert par la maison !... "  
  
" Vous êtes pas radin... " répondis-je, en voyant les deux misérables centilitre dans le verre.  
  
" C'est très fort, on en sert jamais plus... " fit Pan, sans se tourner vers lui. " Si t'es vraiment un saiyen, ne boit pas ça, tu ne le supportera pas... "   
  
" Ah ouais... " je reniflai une odeur pire que tout ce que j'avais pus sentir à mon arrivé... je me mit à tousser encore plus fort. Un cigare à ma droite... Quelle bande de malades ces terriens ! Je pâlis puis je passai au vert. " Anh non... Allez, Pan, on se casse ! " Dans un mouvement brusque, je tirai la fille Gohan qui se laissa faire mollement en laissant tomber sa cigarette dans le cendrier.  
  
" Attends... " marmonna-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée. " Je dois... " elle se retourna vers le bar.  
  
" T'inquiète ma p'tite, je met ça sur la note ! " le serveur avait compris. Je bousculai tout le monde et sortis avec la jeune femme qui se laissait traîner, je ne le savais pas, mais les clients du bar avaient des idées biscornues à notre sujet... Une femme, un homme impatient... nous sortâmes et je pris une grande inspiration puis j'inspirai bruyamment.  
  
" Eh ! C'est d'jà fini... Heureusement que tu venais pour le combat, mon pote... " répliqua malicieusement le mec à l'entrée en me voyant avec Pan... Je grognai, il commençait à m'énerver ! Je me tournai vers lui, un œil mauvais, soutenant le bras de Pan qui vacillait. Soudain, je remontai d'un geste bref deux doigts sortit de ma main. Le sol se fendit et des ondes de choc sortirent du sol, fissurant le béton tout autour du stand du gros bonhomme et je partis, traînant encore la jeune femme. L'autre n'en revenait pas, il n'avait bien évidemment pas à répliquer.  
  
Pan me regardait la traîner, se demandant si j'étais bien Bardock... Elle en était sur, mais elle était saoule, elle devait prendre ça en compte... Elle dormait aussi peut-être...  
  
" Bardock... ? " murmura-t-elle, nonchalante.  
  
" Quoi ? " je me tournai brièvement vers elle puis je regardai tout autour de nous, elle continuait à me fixer... Bêtement. " Bon ! Keuf, keuf ! ! " Je continuais de tousser.  
  
" ça va ? " demanda lentement Pan.  
  
" Oui... Bon... Tu vis toujours chez Végéta... ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Alors t'habites où ?... "  
  
" Par là... " répondit-elle en pointant l'opposé.  
  
" Ah... T'aurais pas pus le dire plus tôt ? On arrivait sur Himalia ! " répliquai-je, sarcastique. Je fis demi-tour en continuant de tirer mon boulet. " Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? ? ? " j'en avais marre de la traîner et j'était malade ! J'avais envie de vomir !...  
  
Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre. " Je... Je suis saoule... "  
  
Je soupirai, ça je l'avais remarqué ! " Ouais... T'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu vis où ? "  
  
" J'crois que d'ici, c'est la troisième à gauche... "  
  
" T'es sure ?... " nous nous fixâmes un moment, et elle hocha la tête positivement. Alors je la portai. Je passai la première, la deuxième puis je pris la troisième rue à droite. Pan me fit remarquer qu'on avait passer l'immeuble, je grognai encore en faisant demi-tour pour me retrouver devant le bon bâtiment. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas !... Elle me dis le code... Un code pour ouvrir une porte... N'importe quoi... Enfin, je la déposai devant chez elle.  
  
" Défonce la porte... Au point où elle en est... J'ai déjà pété la clef... " Je ne me fis pas prier : d'un bref coup de pied, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. J'entra et la clapai en déposant Pan au sol.  
  
" Ahhh... J'ai cru que j'allais crevé dans cette puanteur ! Bien qu'ici ce ne soit pas le grand air pur... " Elle titubait devant moi, se tenant au mur. " Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois dans un tel état ?... "  
  
" J'ai bu trois blanc-coca... J'en était à mon quatrième quand t'es venu... Et l'alcool est pas le truc que je supporte le mieux... Je déraille... "  
  
Je trouvai la chambre. " Nom de Dieu... " j'allais vraiment vomir ! Je réussis à me retenir. " Merde... ça fait pas vingt-quatre heures que je suis là et j'ai cru que j'allais déjà crever !... " je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je retirai mes chaussures et je me couchai, les bras derrière la tête, puis je soufflai longuement et fermant les yeux, ils me piquaient. " J'peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?... "  
  
" Ouais... " Je me levai et j'atteignis la fenêtre, je l'ouvris et je restai trois bonne minutes à respirer l'air de l'extérieur.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " réussit-elle à demander après m'avoir regarder pendant longtemps... Elle venait seulement de réagir que c'était moi ! Bardock ! Qui l'avait ramenai chez elle !... Elle répéta sa question, sur le même ton mort. Je me tournai vers elle, j'étais pale et même un peu vert... Nous nous regardâmes un moment, puis j'hochai la tête négativement en m'asseyant encore sur le lit.  
  
" Je vais dégueulé... " répliquai-je, c'était la première chose qui me passa par la tête... Je me couchai. " Et j'ai pas envie d'en parler !... Faut que je dorme pour récupérer un peu... Alors... A demain !... " je me laissai aller dans un soupir et fermai les yeux. Mes muscles se relâchèrent et ma queue de singe se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Peu de temps plus tard, ma respiration était d'une régularité remarquable... Je dormais. Pan déposa le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule et soupira.  
  
" C'est Bardock... " fit-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.  
  
Zarina attendait Yann. Ce dernier salua ses amis - surtout ses amies - et rejoignit la fille de Trunks.  
  
" Elles ont été sages ? Tu leur à promit un enfant chacun ?... " fit-elle, sarcastique. Et elle partit en avant. Le fils de Goten roula les yeux et se mit aussi en route.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?... "  
  
" Rien... " elle accéléra le pas. Il en fit de même.  
  
" T'es jalouse... ? " ironisa-t-il.  
  
" Puh ! Je suis aussi populaire que toi !... "  
  
" Non, pas jalouse de ma popularité... "  
  
" Va te faire foutre ! " elle accéléra encore. Yann lui fit une grimace de derrière ensuite partit pour chez lui. Une fois dans sa maison, il tira sur l'encolure de son t-shirt devant un miroir et regarda son suçon rouge dans le cou.  
  
" Wah... Elle n'y a pas été de main morte... Elle a une sacrée force, j'ai la peau dure... " il sentit sa tête se faire tirer sur le côté.  
  
" Qui t'as fait ça ?... " demanda sa mère en inspectant le cercle ovale de la nuque de son fils.  
  
" Heu... J'en sais rien... "  
  
" Tu te moque de moi ? Goten ! Viens voir ! Ton fils s'est fait faire un suçon ! ! "  
  
" Montre ! ! ! " Goten sortit du couloir où se trouvait son bureau et se précipita vers sa femme et Yann et tira encore plus son t-shirt.   
  
" Arrête ! ! Tu l'élargis ! " rouspéta Yann.  
  
" Anh... C'est pas le plus important... Ohhh... Ton premier suçon ! ! C'est un grand jour ! "  
  
" Faut faire une photo souvenir ! ! " ajouta Mady.  
  
" Oh oui ! ! On la mettra à côté de tes premières dents ! " Yann rit jaune à la réplique de son père et se libéra de lui. " Non ! Tu restes ici mon p'tit fiston ! Faut faire la photo ! ! "  
  
" Non, non, non ! ! ! " Goten le serrant contre lui en le tenant par le cou. " Lâche-moi, papa ! ! ! " il se débattit. " Eh ! ! Tu sais maman, papa il a dus s'être fait des dizaines et des dizaines de suçons avant toi ! ! Par d'AUTRES filles !... " Mady cessa un peu de sourire et grimaça.  
  
" Ben oui je m'en doute... Y'en a eut beaucoup ? " demanda-t-elle à son mari qui hocha négativement la tête.  
  
" Eh, papa, te sent pas coupable, elle aussi elle en a fait à plein d'autres types ! ! Des gros, des rouges, tout baveux ! ! Et elle prenait du plaisir à les faire ! ! ! Gniiii ! ! !... " Les deux parents se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux... " Vous allez divorcer ? ?... " il avait l'air content !  
Mady sourit.  
  
" Goten... Si on lui faisait un petit frère ? Il en a tellement envie. "  
  
" Ohh ! ! Excellente idée ! ! Ou une petite fille ! ! Avec de jolies boucles blondes !... Ohhh... Mon rêve va se réaliser, voir mes enfants jouer gaiement devant un feu ouvert... " ajouta Goten.  
  
" Ohhh... Chéri, tu lis dans mes pensées... "  
  
" NONNN ! ! ! ! Pas de p'tit frère et encore moins une p'tite sœur ! ! !... Et puis on a pas de feu ouvert ! ! ! Bon... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?... Que je ne touche plus aucune fille et que plus aucune fille ne me touche ?... Je peux même devenir homosexuel si vous voulez vraiment... "  
  
" Non ! ! ça ira... Nous n'avons rien contre les suçons... "  
  
" Alors lâche moi ! ! "  
  
" Mais on veut faire une photo ! ! "  
  
Mady avait été chercher l'appareil, elle revint. Yann ferma la yeux à cause du flash. Son père le lâcha enfin, il remit son t-shirt en place.  
  
" Bon, je me casse... J'ai des trucs encore à faire... "   
  
" C'est ça... " soupira Goten. Et Yann quitta la maison. Goten s'assit dans le divan et sa femme vint le rejoindre. Il lui entoura les épaules et la colla contre la sienne.  
  
" Il va revenir ?... " demanda Mady en détachant trois boutons de la chemise de son mari.  
  
" Heu... Non... On a gagné cette fois... "  
  
" Il est génial quand même... Je l'adore... On a de la chance d'avoir un fils comme ça, il est très intelligent, tout le monde l'aime... Il n'a pas honte de nous... "  
  
" Ah oui... " Il la pencha et lui caressa le bras. " Si je comprends bien, il m'a volé la vedette... "  
  
" ça fait plus de quatorze ans et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte... ? " plaisanta-t-elle en poussant sur son nez.  
  
" Alors il va falloir que je te conquière à nouveau... Alors... Heu... Bonjour mademoiselle... Je... Je me sens seul... Et pour tout vous dire, la première fois que je vous ai vu, je suis tombé follement amoureux de vous... " Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.  
  
" Rhumhum... " fit Yann en se penchant vers eux. Son père tomba nez à nez avec lui en relevant la tête.  
  
" Oui... ? "  
  
" Je viens de comprendre. Ça fait trois fois que je reviens... Et je vais repartir pour la troisième fois... Vous me chassez ?... Vous voulez que j'aie à l'orphelinat ? Vous regrettez de ne pas m'avoir abandonné sous un pont quand j'étais bébé ? "  
  
" Quelle idée t'as eut de te lever à six heures !... " répliqua Goten en se rasseyant convenablement.  
  
" Je ne vous ai pas obligé à vous lever "  
  
" Ah ! Mais faut dire qu'il faut vraiment avoir le sommeil profond parce que toi quand tu te lèves, tu fous ta musique à fond, mais tellement fort qu'un sourd l'entendrait ! "  
  
" Sur de ça... ? "  
  
" Oui ! ça va tellement fort que la maison vibre ! ! !... Et puis en plus, on t'entends gueuler de ta douche ! ! Mais maintenant on ne s'inquiète plus !... "  
  
" C'est pour me réveillé ça, j'aime bien prendre une douche écossaise le matin... Et je met la musique fort pour entendre de sous la douche... " expliqua le jeune.  
  
" Ce n'est pas fini, on se dit, pas grave ! C'est fini !... Mais non, on t'entends encore gueuler, un éléphant enragé passe dans les escaliers... Faisant un saut périlleux à la dernière marche... "  
  
" Oui mais ça c'est parce que je suis pressé... "  
  
" Puis tu fais irruption dans notre chambre et tu gueules bien fort que t'es à la bourre et que tu trouves pas tes chaussures, on te sort dans le W-C, tu vas voir dans le W-C !... Tu reviens disant que tes chaussures ne sont pas dans le W-C, mais tu les en main, t'es revenu disant que tu les avais retrouvé dans l'armoire à chaussures !... "  
  
" Mais vous m'aviez pas dit que vous les aviez changer de place !... "  
  
" Et pour finir, tu te barre en claquant la porte ! "  
  
" Mais faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis fils unique... "  
  
" Ah non ! ! Voilà qu'il recommence... " se plaignit sa mère.  
  
" Mais Miiky revient dimanche... Alors ça ira mieux !... "  
  
" Ne remet pas tout sur ton cousin ! Même quand il était là, t'étais aussi déganter ! Bon, pourquoi es-tu encore rentré ? " demanda encore son père.  
  
" J'avais oublié mon pull !... " il prit son pull en coton, à capuchon et l'enfila.   
  
" Au fait où as-tu encore été si tôt de bonne heure ?... " demanda sa mère avant qu'il ne reparte.  
  
" Prendre un p'tit déj' avec quelques copines ! " répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
" Ah... Je me disait bien qu'il faisait trop propre dans la cuisine pour que t'aie rangé... "  
  
Il ne répliqua pas et sortit. Les deux parents pouffèrent de rire.  
  



	3. Partie 13

10h30... Pan rentra dans son appartement, et réussit à fermer durement la porte avec le verrou...   
  
" Anh... Il est temps que je fasse réparer cette porte !... " se dit-elle. Elle tenait un sachet en plastique en main. " Ouhou... " fit-elle doucement. Elle avait un peu ranger... Elle fronça les sourcils en ne me voyant plus dans la chambre, elle me chercha dans la cuisine. J'étais là, sur l'appui de fenêtre ouverte, entrain de manger une pomme.  
  
" J'apportais le petit déjeuné ! " soupira-t-elle en déposa le sachet sur la table, voyant que je mangeais déjà...  
  
" Ce qui est sur c'est que t'es toujours aussi lente... " répondis-je avant de finir ma pomme.  
  
" Et toi toujours aussi impatient !... " Je jetai le trognon par la fenêtre et je me dirigeai vers la table. " Eh ! La rue c'est pas une poubelle ! !... "  
  
" Désolé... J'aurais dus le jeter dans le dépotoir où tu vis ! "  
  
" Anh ! Tais-toi ! ! Premièrement j'ai rangé, j'ai traversé une époque difficile et t'as rien à dire ! Je doute que la salle à manger des saiyens était nickel !... "  
  
Je m'assit à table et commençai à regarder le contenu des sacs... Pan s'assit en face de moi et me regarda manger...  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Explique-moi maintenant ! "  
  
J'avalai. " ça vrai que t'as plus l'air en état maintenant... "  
  
" Tu m'avais dit que... Que... Que tu allais te faire réincarner... " elle trembla au mot.  
  
" Ouais, c'est ce j'ai fais... Alors voilà... Quand je suis rentré de ma dernier visite, je suis resté tout le temps en enfers... J'ai vu tout mes amis partir l'un après l'autre... Il ne restait plus que Toma avec moi... Comme je n'étais pas très confiant je lui ai avoué que j'aurais pus ne pas me faire réincarner !... Il m'a tout de suite dit que je devais rester, que c'était débile de craquer comme ça... Il m'a rappelé à quel point j'aimais mon apparence et mon caractère et il m'a rappelé aussi qu'il fallait qu'il y ai encore une présence saiyen dans l'univers !... Il voulait que ce soit moi cette présence... On a pas pus discuter plus, lui n'avait pas le choix, il devait passer à la casserole... Avant que je ne fasse le grand saut, Kaio est venu me chercher à la hâte, il avait discuté avec Enma et avait presque réussit à le convaincre ! Je l'ai suivit près du juge. On a discuté un moment, il n'était pas très chaud à l'idée de simplement trier mon esprit... Il pensait que ça ne suffirait pas. Mais Kaio a trouvé les bons mots et il a accepté. Et voilà !... "  
  
" Ben oui, mais... ça ne me dit pas grand chose, ça... "  
  
" Anh... Ce que t'es lente d'esprit... Je suis une réincarnation dans le même corps !... Simplement mon esprit à subit quelques modification, j'ai l'esprit purifié si tu veux... Au début, ils voulaient me rendre niait comme vous... "  
  
" On est pas niait ! " coupa Pan, vexée.  
  
" Non, mais je veux dire 'effet saiyen raté'... Mais bon, j'ai eut 'Effet saiyen déchut'... "  
  
" Comme Végéta "  
  
" C'est ça ! T'es subtile quand tu veux... "  
  
" Alors tu devrais être mort de honte !... "  
  
" Justement, c'est ce genre de truc qui ont été modifié !... Je me fout un peu plus de tout, je ne suis plus hypocondriaque... La valeur de mon peuple s'est un peu tassée, je suis moins choqué... Et puis encore... ? Je dors !... On m'a réglé comme un terrien ! ça me plaît moins ça... "  
  
" ça t'as quand même fait du bien de dormir un peu... "  
  
" Ouais... Bon, sinon... Ben, le reste, heu... Tu verras par toi-même, y'a pas mal de petits trucs comme ça... "  
  
" Et tu vas vivre où ? "  
  
" Ici. "  
  
" Comment ça, ici ? Ici, ici, ou ici, sur Terre ?... "  
  
" Ici, ici ! Où d'autres ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas j'aurais penser chez mes parents ou chez mon grand-père... "  
  
" Ah non, pas Kakarotto !... "  
  
" ça, ça n'a pas changé par contre... "  
  
" On m'a juste changé des trucs importants... "  
  
" L'amour c'est important. "  
  
Je soupirai. " Si on m'aurait transformer de manière à souffrir pour mes enfants je serais malheureux, non ? Thales et Raditz vont y passer ! "  
  
" Oui, mais tu pourrais avoir de la considération pour le vivant... "  
  
J'haussai les épaules. " Il était malheureux quand tu lui as dit... ? " lui demandai-je ensuite, d'une voix étrange. Elle soupira, elle en avait parlé avec son grand-père et il l'avait consolé... comme toujours. Kakarotto n'était plus mon fils, je n'étais plus son père...  
  
" Heu... Oui, bien sur !... Il était triste de ne plus avoir de père du tout, aussi bien en bas, qu'en haut !... "  
  
" Si je lui aurait manqué tans que ça Pan, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait chercher à me revoir durant l'une de ses quelconques mort... ? "  
  
" Ben... Ce n'était pas sa priorité ! "  
  
" ça devrait être la mienne ?... C'est un peu injuste tu ne trouves pas ?... " Elle hocha doucement la tête positivement et prit un croissant qu'elle coupa en deux. Je fronçai les sourcils. " Toi non plus t'es pas normale... " et j'ajoutai, au bout d'un moment " Tu m'en veut ? "  
  
" Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?... "  
  
" J'sais pas... T'es différente... "  
  
" J'ai grandi, évolué et mûrit, tu sais... Je ne suis plus la gamine que tu as quitté... " Elle croisa les jambes et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en dégageant ses cheveux. Tout à coup, elle se mit doucement à pleurer. Je m'arrêtai de manger.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore... ? "  
  
" Rien, c'est pas toi... Je pleure parfois comme ça, c'est rien... "  
  
Je me leva et m'accroupis près d'elle. " ça va vraiment pas... "  
  
" Non, je t'ai dit que je traversais une mauvaise période... " elle se leva et s'appuya sur l'appui de fenêtre, elle regarda la ville. Je m'approchai d'elle et accrochai mes mains sur les deux volets ouverts. Je souris, elle était vraiment toute petite devant moi et mes longs bras puissants.   
  
" C'est la Capsule Corporation qu'on voit là au bout ? " demandai-je au bout d'un moment.  
  
" Ouais... "  
  
ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais Pan manquait de conversation, elle qui avait toujours quelque chose à me dire. Avant, c'était impossible de la faire taire. " T'es plus une gamine maintenant, c'est embêtant, j'ai plus de surnom à te donner... Muette, ça te va ? "  
  
" Comme tu veux... " soupira-t-elle.  
  
" Pan ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu m'en veut !... Tu ne supporte pas les surnoms que je te donne !... "  
  
" Gamine, j'aimais bien, à la fin... "  
  
" Et moi je commençais à bien aimer que tu me traite de méchant à longueur de temps... " Elle baissa les yeux et pleura encore un peu, elle pensait qu'à présent, les rôles étaient inversés... " Vas-tu te décider à m'expliquer... "  
  
" Non, j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! " elle rentra dans la maison en passant sous mon bras. Je m'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre.  
  
" Moi non plus j'en parlais pas ! T'as vu où ça m'a mené ? Si j'en aurais parler plus tôt j'en serais peut-être toujours à ma première vie ! Et ça nous aurait évités de sérieuses prise de bec !... "  
  
" Si tu aurais parler de tes problèmes avant, ça n'aurait pas empêcher Freezer de vous éliminer ! Et puis c'est pas le même genre de problème !... Faut... Enfin, c'est rien. " Elle rajusta sa demi-queue.   
  
" Ne me parle pas de lui. Ni de lui, ni de Kakarotto... Ils ont bousillés mon existence !... Je sais que c'est affreux de parler comme ça de son propre fils, mais c'est la vérité... " Elle haussa les épaules et se rassit sur une chaise. Je voyais bien qu'elle m'en voulait... Au bout de cinq minutes de silence complet, je continuai. " Alors... Pourquoi es-tu si distante... ? Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?... Je te jure que j'ai tué personne ! Bien qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui l'auraient mérités ! Quoi ?... Tu râles parce que j'ai frappé un peu fort le mec dans le bar ?... "  
  
Elle soupira et se tourna vers moi, j'étais exactement comme je l'avais quitté, je portais toujours le collier qu'elle m'avait donné, mon pantalon saiyen, mes chaussures, mes gants qui allaient de l'arrière de ma main jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant-bras... Pareil aux chevilles... Tout était pareil, à part que je ne portais pas mon bandeau et j'avais abandonné mon armure pour porter un débardeur kaki en coton... Kaio m'avait dit que ma tenue habituelle aurait fait très bizarre dans la rue... Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop regarder mes yeux noirs, profonds, prenant et envoûtant... Ce sont ses propres mots ! Je ne sais pas où elle a été chercher tout ça dans mes pupilles... Elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus retomber dans le piège !... Quel piège ? Elle s'était posée toutes les questions sauf celle-là, c'était quoi le fameux piège ?... " Tu dis que Kakarotto a bousillé ton existence... C'est toi qui a gâché la mienne... " murmura-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle parlait bas, je me demandais si j'avais bien compris. " Oui, parfaitement !... Je m'en rend compte maintenant !... Tout est de ta faute Bardock !... "  
  
" Mais... Je... Je ne vous ai ramener aucun ennemis que je sache ! !... " protestai-je.  
  
" Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dis que TU avais gâché MON existence !... "  
  
Je m'affaissai légèrement, je voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire par là... " Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es attachée à moi ! Tu me colle depuis le début ! ! "  
  
" T'aurais pus me rejeter ! Ou être franc avec moi dés le départ ! ! "  
  
" Je l'ai été ! ! "  
  
" Non ! Tu te souviens comment tu es mort la dernière fois ? ? Un vrai kamikaze ! ! " Je m'en souvenait... J'étais paumé... Kakarotto et Végéta se disputaient pour savoir qui allait battre le monstre ! Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude, ils n'étaient pas impressionnés alors que moi j'étais écrasé par la puissance du monstre. Je venais de connaître l'existence du super saiyen trois... ça m'avait touché... Alors je m'étais jeté sur le monstre, par fierté, pour montrer à mon fils et à Végéta que je n'étais pas aussi minable que ça ! Même si je savais que j'allais certainement me faire tuer, je devais le faire ! Je ne me rendais pas compte que cette gamine avait un cœur gros comme ça et qu'elle m'adorait autant ! Je l'aurais sus... ça n'aurait rien changé de toutes façons, j'étais comme ça ! Et je ne me rendais pas compte que je tenais à elle ! Je ne l'ai compris que quand... Quand je l'ai vu pleurer ! Pour moi et pour les autres... Elle avait été vraiment courageuse... A l'époque je ne voyais pas tout ça...  
Elle relatait ces souvenirs, avec une rage inouïe ! Je l'écoutais... Sans protester... " Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as été te battre ce jour-là ? ? ?... Ah oui, je sais... Ta fierté... J'avais oublié... Tu n'arrêtais pas de répété que tu n'étais pas comme Végéta mais si je me rapporte à ce que me racontais mon père sur Végéta, au début, c'est pas si différent de toi ! Fonce dans le tas se fout de tout le monde... "  
  
" Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me ressusciter ça m'aurait éviter... "  
  
" Tu vois ! " coupa-t-elle frappant les poings sur la table. " Tu vois comment tu es ? ! Tu donnes la faute à tout le monde ! ! " Je me tassai encore, Elle avait raison ! Mais je n'en pouvais rien ! J'étais fait comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher !  
Elle se tourna et se mit à chercher des yeux quelque chose, elle fouilla dans son manteau et en sortit un paquet... De ce paquet, elle tira une cigarette et l'alluma. Je fronçai les sourcils.  
  
" Tu fumes, toi... " fis-je.  
  
" Oui, ça te pose un problème ? ! ça me calme ! " répliqua-t-elle, sur les nerfs. Puis elle continua " Les saiyens tu crois que c'est mieux ? ? ? Les saiyens, eux ils TUENT pour se calmer ! ! Tu as tués plus de gens pour te calmer que moi je ne fumerais jamais dans ma vie !... Et puis t'as plus rien à me dire ! T'es pas mon père, ni mon frère, tu n'es même plus mon arrière-grand-père ! Alors je n'ai pas à t'écouter ! " Je ne dis rien, je la regardais tiré sur sa cigarette en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je reniflai discrètement, l'odeur dérangeante me montait aux narines. Elle quitta la pièce sans y prendre attention. Je me leva aussi. Lorsque je passai dans le hall, Pan m'aperçut, elle avait été cherché un cendrier qu'elle tenait en main. " Où vas-tu ? "  
  
" Prendre l'air. " Et je sortis en fermant la porte comme je le pouvait. Elle déposa le cendrier et s'appuya sur son bureau. Elle se mit aux aguets et entendit mes pas lent descendre les escaliers... Je n'avais pas l'air en colère... Soudain, elle déposa sa cigarette et se précipita dehors, se pencha à la balustrade et me dit.  
  
" Tu peux rentré, hein ! Je ne te chasse pas !... " fit-elle. " Je ne suis pas un monstre. " termina-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait faire neutre.  
  
" Moi non plus. " répondis-je simplement sans lever la tête vers elle. Une fois dehors, je frappai dans le mur à côté de la porte principale de l'immeuble, ça ne se passait vraiment pas comme prévu !... Je soupirai longuement et je m'adossai au mur. Je m'attendais à tout ! A tout !... Même qu'elle aie des gosses, même qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas ! Qu'elle me fasse chier avec des questions stupides, qu'elle me force à faire des trucs, même aller voir Kakarotto ou... N'importe quoi. Mais pas ça. Même si j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment je ne voulais pas que ça arrive ! Elle était en rage contre moi !... Elle s'était un peu reprise à la fin, mais tout le même j'étais choqué... Je regardai en l'air et je pensai - encore- à Pan... J'avais changé... On avait changé le superflu chez moi, pour que je puisse vivre sur Terre... J'étais revenu pour mon peuple et pour elle... Je ne me l'étais jamais avoué, mais j'étais revenu pour ne pas... Lui faire de la peine. Or, je lui avais fait de la peine en revenant... A chaque phrase qu'elle disait, c'était comme si je recevais un couteau dans le ventre... J'étais déjà très lucide, mais maintenant je l'étais encore plus, je me mit à rire tout seul en pensant que j'étais vraiment paumé dans ma vie précédente... Pan revint dans mon esprit... Elle était plus âgée... ça se voyait, ses traits étaient plus ferme... Maintenant c'était une femme, avant, c'était encore... Une gamine... Elle était la Gamine et moi le Méchant... Elle avait encore un peu grandit... Enfin, elle lui paraissait plus grande, plus élancée... Plus belle... Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noir et toujours aussi fins ! Ses franges étaient toujours maladroitement écartées... Et ses yeux toujours aussi grands et expressifs... Durant son 'discourt' j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots... C'était son style... Mais elle n'avait pas pleurer, pas verser une seule larme, rien ! Elle était furieuse ! Je me demandais si elle ne pleurait plus à cause de moi... Ou à cause de quelque chose d'autres... Je soupirai encore longuement. Je sentis le pendentif en forme d'étoile creuse à mon cou... Kaio me l'avait rendu une fois que mon esprit avait été purifié et mon corps reconstitué...   
Quelques heures plus tard, je me concentrai un instant et sentis l'énergie de Pan se calmer... Je remontai doucement jusqu'au troisième étage et je me dirigeai vers la porte cassée... Je la poussai lentement et j'entrai... Il n'y avait personne dans le petit hall, deux portes étaient ouvertes, Pan n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon... Dans la chambre ?... Non... Mais j'entendis un bruit de douche... Je m'approchai de la salle de bain et je sursautai légèrement en voyant Pan se frotter sous sa douche, je ne voyais que sa silhouette derrière le rideau. Mes yeux se fermaient un peu mais je ne pouvais détacher mes pupilles du corps... Ce fut mon estomac qui me rappela à l'ordre... Je recommençais à avoir faim...   
  



	4. Partie 14

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle pour seul vêtement, elle sursauta quand me vit assit à table dans la cuisine, mangeant une pomme.  
  
" T'es revenu ? "  
  
J'hochai la tête. " Comme tu vois... " Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer discrètement, les pointes de ses cheveux mouillées, je glissai sur son buste entouré de la serviette blanche, puis sur ses longue jambes, elles étaient musclées en en même temps, très fines... Après avoir jeter deux ou trois trucs dans le micro-onde, elle retourna à la salle de bain. Deux minutes plus tard, elle en sortit habillée. L'appareil annonça que le repas était près. Elle remplit une assiette et la mit devant moi. Elle remplit la sienne puis s'assit devant en soupirant. Pan mangeait, appuyé sur un coude, elle ne me regardait pas. Mais moi, je continuais à la regarder, me demandant si je devais parler... " ça va les autres ?... " Il n'y avait que ça qui me passait par la tête. Elle me regarda un instant, puis recommença à manger.  
  
" ça va. " répondit-elle. Elle s'activa à finir son repas. J'avais déjà finit depuis un moment, ça ne contentait pas mon estomac mais je ne le fis pas remarquer... Pan se leva et jeta ses couverts dans l'éviers puis la barquette en plastique dans la poubelle. " Tout le monde va bien. " répéta-t-elle en prenant l'assiette en plastique et les couverts devant moi, elle jeta le couteau et la fourchette dans l'évier également et la barquette dans la poubelle aussi. " Oui ! Tout le monde va super bien ! Mes grands-parents sont super heureux ! La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ma grand-mère avait une pêche d'enfer !... Sans parler de Goku qui a toujours la forme !... Mes parents, pour eux aussi, tout baigne !... Yann et ses parents forment une super famille unie ! Trunks a une excellente situation et rend très heureux sa femme et sa fille ! On parle de lui dans tout les médias ! Son père et sa mère aussi vont super ! ! Mon petit frère prend son pied à faire ce qu'il aime ! Et Bra est enceinte ! ! ! Tout va bien ! ! " et elle termina, en sortant. " Merci pour eux !... " Je me maudis d'avoir poser cette stupide question, surtout que je m'en fichais bien pas mal de comment allaient les autres ! Elle revint. " Excuse-moi. "  
  
Je la regardai un instant. " Pour... ? "  
  
" Excuse-moi de t'avoir parler comme ça... Tu n'y est pour rien... C'est moi. C'est moi qui était trop aveugle et trop naïve... Tu avais raison... " Si elle le disait... Je tournai la tête, j'avais vu un truc...  
  
" Au fait... Pourquoi y'a une armoire défoncée... ? "  
  
" Oh, je me suis un peu énervée dessus avant ton arrivée... "  
  
" Ah mon sujet... "  
  
" Non !... " répliqua-t-elle vivement.  
  
" Si ! Je le sais !... J'ai retrouvé ça dans une des boîtes... " je tirai mon bandeau que j'avais caché dans mon pantalon.  
  
" T'as fouillé ! ! ! " s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
" J'ai juste regarder là ! ça sentait le saiyen ! ! " Elle se rua sur moi pour le récupéré, mais je tirai mon bras en arrière et la retint de l'autre.  
  
" Tu as senti ? ? " répéta-t-elle. " Avec le nez ? ! ? "  
  
Je me figeai. " Oui, maligne, avec le nez, pas avec les pieds ça va de soi ! "  
  
" Oui, mais je voulais dire... Enfin soit ! Donne-moi ! ! Donner, c'est donner ! Reprendre c'est voler ! Et surtout après avoir fouillé ! ! ! ! " termina-t-elle en criant. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et tendis le bras pour encore récupéré son bien. Mais j'avais de plus grands bras qu'elle. Ensuite, elle passa de l'autre côté et essaya encore de reprendre le bandeau, je le ramenai près de moi juste avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Ensuite je me levai, elle me suivit. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et je m'accrochai à l'escalier de secours sur le côté pour me hisser sur le mur. Pan soupira et grogna d'impatiente. Elle me suivit. Une fois sur le toit, je m'attachai vite le bandeau sur le front. Elle me fixa et pencha la tête sur le côté. Je la narguai en faisant un fin sourire arrogant... " Provocateur... " murmura-t-elle. Elle bondit sur moi, son poing en avant. Nous commençâmes à nous battre ! Manœuvre réussie ! J'avais envie de me battre contre quelqu'un de valable et j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre... Ce n'était pas un combat fort sérieux... Il ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes et il n'y avait aucun dommage... Nous nous regardâmes un moment. " Pfff... Tu sais même pas le mettre convenablement ! ! " Pan s'approcha de moi, remit mon bandeau parallèle à mon front et tira les mèches de cheveux coincées en-dessous.  
  
" C'est bon ? " demandai-je, en soupirant.  
  
" Oui ! " répondit-elle. Elle voulut descendre chez elle.  
  
" Attends !... J'ai pas envie de rentrer... "  
  
" Oui, je sais, ça flaire ! Mais j'en peux rien ! "  
  
" Si, t'as qu'à pas fumer... "   
  
" Bardock... Ne recommence pas... S'il te plaît... "  
  
" Oui, ça m'a échapper... Allez ! On ne rentre pas ! T'as dit une fois que tu voulais me faire découvrir 'les joies de la vie terrienne'... J'attends... Jusque là je n'en ai vu que le mauvais côté... "  
  
Elle voulait clôturer ses articles... Mais remit ça à plus tard, je lui pris le bras et je l'emmenai se balader.  
  
Zarina ne pouvait arraché ses yeux à cette vision affreuse !... Elle grogna et tenta de détourner la tête. Ça lui semblait une éternité que Yann embrassait sa copine ! Et pas un stupide petit baiser ! Leurs langues s'entremêlaient dans une harmonie parfaite... " Ils me dégoutent... " murmura-t-elle.   
  
" Elle en a de la chance ! " s'exclama une fille près d'elle. " J'aimerais vraiment être à la place de cette fille ! !... Je veux pas dire mais il a un derrière très sexy !... "  
  
" Anh, ça va ! Il n'est pas si bien que ça !... " coupa Zarina. " Il a vécut pendant six ans avec moi et je peux vous dire qu'il y a beaucoup mieux !... "  
  
" Ah ouaiiiss ? ?... T'as vraiment habité avec lui ? ? La chance ! ! ! "  
  
" Je vous aurais volontiers laisser ma place... " Enfin, les deux ventouses se séparaient... Zarina ne put que se sentir soulagée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne supportait pas ça. Les quelques filles autour d'elle partirent les unes après les autres et elle resta seule à regarder son ami enlacer 'l'autre conne'. Il la caressait partout, des épaules jusqu'aux hanches ! Et il avait l'air bien !... La fille aussi avait l'air bien... D'habitude elle l'attendait, mais là il avait l'air 'occupé'... Alors elle partit toute seule...  
  
" Tu passes demain, alors ? " demanda Yann après avoir embrasser le nez de sa petite amie.  
  
" Oui, à demain ! " ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis il trottina rejoindre Zarina.  
  
" Yo ! Tu tires encore une drôle de tête... J'ai fais quoi cette fois ?... " demanda-t-il à la jeune fille châtain.  
  
" Rien. J'aimerais rentrer toute seule, s'il te plaît. Salut ! "  
  
" Ok... Salut... Ah ! Au fait, Zari, désolé, Je pourrais pas regarder le match avec toi, demain ! "  
  
Quoi ?... Qu'osait-il lui dire ?... Depuis qu'ils avaient sept ans, ils regardaient toujours des matchs ensemble ! Ils faisaient des paris, ils rigolaient... C'était la première fois qu'il se défilait... " Pourquoi... ? " demanda-t-elle faiblement.  
  
" Ben parce que ! Je reçois quelqu'un demain !... Je vais quand même pas regarder le foot avec une copine quand la fille avec qui je sors est là !... Allez ! Salut !... " Elle était déconcertée, elle le vit traversé la route en trottinant. Elle fut prise soudainement d'une grande colère.   
  
" CRETIN ! ! ! ! " Il était trop loin pour l'entendre. Elle rentra chez elle, furieuse.  
  
Elle se démenait sur son père qui retenait ses coups, étonné, d'habitude elle se battait un peu plus, là, elle donnait des coups comme dans une punching-ball, sans attendre de riposte. Après avoir paré un nouveau coup, Trunks jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. " Heu... Zarina, je devrais allé faire ma valise là... "  
  
" Maman s'en occupe ! ! " répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.  
  
" Oui, mais... " Ils continuèrent pendant un moment. " Je, heu... Es-tu sur que tout va bien ? "  
  
" Pfff... Oui ! ! J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me défouler ! ! J'ai besoin d'un punching-ball ! "  
  
" Ah oui... C'est à croire que je suis destiné à ça... "  
  
" Anh ! ! Arrête avec tes sarcasmes ! "  
  
Ils continuèrent encore une petite heure, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement. " Anh, et merde ! !... " elle quitta la salle de gravité. Trunks soupira et étira ses bras, ils avaient été les seuls à travailler durant cet entraînement... Et sa fille avait une sacrée force quand elle était fâchée... Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour se laver, se changer et préparer ses affaires. Zarina s'affala dans le divan devant la télé et reprit son souffle. Son père était solide. Elle retira ses protège-poignets et les jeta sur la table. En laissant retomber ses bras sur le divan, elle mit en marche le magnétoscope en appuyant sur une télécommande pas accident. Elle soupira en voyant l'image sans le son sur la télévision, Miiky faisant coucou bêtement. Apparemment, c'était elle qui filmait, Yann et Miiky faisaient n'importe quoi devant la caméra... Ils parlaient... Ils avaient l'air de bonne humeur. Soudain, le fils de Goten sembla éclata de rire. L'image trembla et soudain, tout donnait sur le sol. Zarina avait laissé la caméra pour certainement poursuivre Yann. Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Miiky revint à l'écran, il reprenait la caméra en main. Les images défilaient, mais la jeune fille y prêtait de moins en moins attention...  
  
" Zarina, ça va ?... " demanda Tracy en s'approchant. Elle s'assit à côté de sa fille qui se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
" Je veux que Miiky revienne... " murmura-t-elle. " Il me manque... "  
  
" Je sais... Il revient demain ou dimanche... Il sera vite là... "  
  
" Tu parles ! Il est toujours en retard ! ! ! Il nous aurait oublié que ça ne m'étonnerais pas ! "  
  
Sa mère soupira et la garda près d'elle. " Tu veux qu'on reste ce week-end ?... "  
  
" Non... Non, allez-y, ça va !... "  
  
" Tu es sure ?... "  
  
" Oui ! Amusez-vous ! Ne pensez pas à moi !... "  
  
Tracy hésita un moment puis se releva après avoir embrasser sa fille.  
  
  



	5. Partie 15

" Eh ben... Un hippopotame à essayé de rentrer ici ? " plaisanta le serrurier en finissant son travail. Il rit un peu avec Pan. Durant la balade elle était allée chercher une nouvelle porte pour remplacer la sienne... Dans une autre pièce, je mangeais un énorme sandwich... Je lui avais fait remarquer que la petite barquette dégueulasse du midi ne m'avait pas suffit... Je grimaçai en entendant la 'blague' de l'homme qui venait de remettre une serrure. " Alors, mademoiselle, au revoir ! "  
  
" Au revoir, monsieur. " elle referma sa nouvelle porte puis me rejoint. " Voilà ! Enfin une porte neuve ! Est-ce que ça, ça te convient comme repas ?... "  
  
" Ouais, bien meilleur que ce machin au goût de plastique de midi !... " répondis-je, avant de reprendre une autre bouchée. Elle soupira pour seule réponse. " C'est quoi ? " demandai-je en pointant les papiers sur le bureau d'un coup de menton.  
  
" Oh, mes articles... Je suis journaliste... " J'hochai la tête sans cesser de manger. " Mange un peu la bouche fermée espèce de goinfre ! ! ! "  
  
Après avoir avalé, je répondis. " Je mets tellement de nourriture dans ma bouche que j'ai dur de la fermer en mâchant... "  
  
" Eh ben, mets-en moins tout simplement ! ! ! ! ! ! Anh... " Elle me lança un regard de glace... que je ne supporte pas !   
  
" T'es chiante. " marmonnai-je, la bouche pleine.   
  
Le soleil se couchait, on s'était baladé toute la journée.  
  
" Je suppose que tu ne dîne pas ce soir ? " ironisa Pan en prenant trois sacs en main et à les transporter à l'autre bout de la pièce... Je suivis son mouvement du regard.  
  
" Tu veux que je fasse de l'hypoglycémie ?... "  
  
" Non... Bon, regarde où je met tes vêtements !... " répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant une armoire. Durant notre balade, on avait été cherché des vêtements pour moi... Emmerdeuse... Dés qu'elle va bien, elle pense à des conneries !... Je me suis changé des dizaines de millier de fois... Enfin... On a pas été chez un mec qui tripote... Ouais, un costumier, c'est pareil...  
  
" Je pourrais arracher les manches des t-shirts ?... " demandai-je en faisant une boulette avec l'emballage en papier de mon déjeuner...  
  
" Arracher, non ! Mais les rouler, oui ! "   
  
J'haussai les sourcils. " Comme tu voudras 'madame-perfectioniste'... Du moment que j'ai pas des trucs qui pendouillent sur mes bras... "  
  
" T'en fais pas, t'aura rien... " soupira-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte et s'appuya sur la petite balustrade. " Ahh... Je suis de bonne humeur !... C'est grâce à toi, ça... Ce petit combat de tout à l'heure m'a redonner la pêche ! Il n'y a rien à faire, il n'y a que ça qui redonne de l'énergie à un saiyen ! " Comme la première fois, je vins accroché mes mains aux volets repliés et je regardai, amusé, l'impression de petitesse qui me séparait de Pan. Je ne pus me retenir, je ricanai. " Quoi encore ?... "  
  
" T'es vraiment minuscule... "  
  
" Comment ça minuscule. ? " s'indigna-t-elle en se retournant pour me faire face, je ne décrochai pas mes bras.  
  
" T'as vu ?... T'est toute petite par rapport à moi... "   
" Pfff... Normal... T'es plus grand que moi, t'es un homme et tu es plus musclé que moi... "  
  
" Normal, une fille c'est pas fait pour être musclé ! ! C'est affreux une femme avec les muscles développés ! "  
  
" Ah oui ? Les femmes saiyens n'étaient pas musclées alors ? " Elle passa encore sous mon bras et prit une photo dans une pile de papier. " Regarde ! Ici, il a des femmes qui se développent les muscles ! " elle me donna la photo d'un concours de muscles féminin... ça ne me plaisait pas... Quelle horreur ! Jamais rien vu de si laid !...  
  
" Que c'est moche... Elle n'ont pas de seins... Remarque, toi non plus mais bon... " ça me valut un coup de poing sur la tête.  
  
" Tais-toi ! ! ! ! Ma poitrine me convient très bien ! ! ! ! ! " elle se calma un peu. " Pour tout te dire, j'imaginais plus les femmes saiyens comme ça, moi... "  
  
" Mais t'es dingue !... Même celles qui combattaient n'étaient pas comme ça ! !... Elles étaient toutes comme toi !... "   
  
" Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? "  
  
Je haussai les épaules. " Je crois. Tu fais pas partie des moches... "   
  
" Humm... " fit-elle se tournant, pour ne pas que je la voie sourire. Soudain, elle sursauta quand je la pris par la taille. " Kyaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ? "  
  
" Nul tes réflexes, ma pauvre ! ! " répondis-je sans la lâcher. " Et ça confirme ce que je dis, t'es toute petite ! !... " Elle se mit à me marteler les poignets. " Aïe ! ! Arrête, tu m'auras pas ! ! "  
  
" Grrr ! ! !... Anh ! ! Pose mes pieds au sol au moins ! ! "  
  
" Non !... " Elle se débattit encore. Son coude effleura quelque chose en fourrure... Ma queue !... Elle arrêta ses débats. " Tu pleures ?... " demandai-je bêtement, déduisant que comme elle ne se débattait plus, elle ne devait que pleurer... Je tirai une drôle de tête quand Pan agrippa ma queue qui était enroulée bien sagement autour de ma taille.  
  
" Pose-moi ou je tire... " menaça-t-elle. Mais... Je ne me sentais pas faible, mais comme défaillir... Elle faisait doucement glissé ses doigts sur la fourrure... Et ça me faisait tout bizarre... Elle sentit mes muscles de détendre un peu et elle pus poser les pieds au sol, mais je ne la lâchait pas pour autant. Lorsque qu'elle cessa de jouer avec mes poils bruns, je repris mes esprits. " Bon, tu me lâche oui ou non ? "  
  
Je clignai des yeux. " T'es vraiment une faible, je croyais que tu devais me tirer la queue pour que je te lâche !... "  
  
" Et toi si tu ne veut pas que je te tire la queue, il faut que tu me lâche !... "  
  
Je soupirai et je la remontai au-dessus du sol. " Eh ! ! Stop ! ! ! "  
  
" Tu crois franchement que je vais te lâcher ? "  
  
Après un moment de silence, elle répondit, calme. " Bon !... Finalement je ne suis pas trop mal, moi... Quand t'aura faim, tu me lâchera... " Un bruit retentit, comme une sonnette. On ne bougea pas. La sonnerie se répéta. " Bardock... "  
  
" Pan... " répliquai-je sur le même ton.  
  
" On sonne à la porte. "  
  
" Et alors ?... "  
  
" Je dois allé voir qui c'est. "  
  
" Bon... Je te conduis où ?... " Elle soupira de désespérance. " Bon, très bien, je te lâche... " Je la lâchai et elle alla ouvrir. Une jeune homme d'environs son âge se trouvait devant la porte. Elle soupira et demanda ce qu'il voulait. J'étais dans la pièce à côté et j'écoutais.  
  
" Eh bien, heu... Voilà... J'ai été voir Aïron... " Pan soupira, elle s'en doutait !... " Il... Il aimerait que tu payes sa caution... " la bouche entrouverte et les yeux dilatés, elle se mit à rire nerveusement, quel culot ! pensa-t-elle.  
  
" C'est une blague... "  
  
" Non. Il a vraiment besoin de toi ! ! "  
  
" Mais pourquoi moi ?... "  
  
" Parce que y'a beaucoup à payer et ses parents veulent pas... Maintenant qu'il est adulte, ils disent qu'ils peuvent plus rien faire, qu'il doit se sortir de ses merdes tout seul !... "  
  
" Ben ils ont bien raison ! "  
  
" Mais... tu peux pas faire ça au gars avec qui t'es ! ! Il t'aime bien tu sais ! Il compte sur toi ! "  
  
" Ah oui ? Il m'aime ? T'es sur ? "  
  
" Ben ouais ! ! "  
  
" Si il m'aimait vraiment il ne m'aurait pas intégré dans ses conneries ! "  
  
" Mais, il savait pas... "  
  
" Il ne savait pas quoi ? ? Ne me dit pas qu'il ne savait pas qu'il cachait son stock dans mon placard ? "  
  
" Mais non... Il savait pas que ce serait dangereux... "  
  
" Ah ! ! Dans ce cas, c'est un dingue ! ça ne donne pas plus envie de l'aider !... " elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais le terrien la retenu.  
  
" T'es vraiment qu'une salope ! ! Une sale ingrate ! C'est lui qui t'as sorti de ta merde, avant ! ! ! Tu lui dois bien ça, non ? ?... T'étais totalement paumée ! ! C'est lui qui t'a redonné le goût de vivre ! ! !... "  
  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, ça c'était le comble. " ... Redonné le goût de vivre... En me transformant en... En... En me rendant comme tout ces paumés qui passe leur vie à fuir pour ne pas pourrir en prison... J'ai faillit finir en prison... Alors que j'avais rien fait ! On a faillit m'enfermer pour complicité ! !... Sans mon oncle et mon grand-père je serais au trou avec Aïron... "  
  
" Ouais, mais bon, t'as du pot aussi d'être la petite-fille de Satan et la nièce d'un chef des flics... "   
  
" T'es complètement shooté... T'as les yeux exorbités... " répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas. " Je veux pas l'aider, c'est tout... "  
  
" Ben t'es vraiment qu'une sale garce ! " répliqua le drogué en frappant la porte de sa paume de main. Pan sursauta quand la porte rebondit carrément sur la figure de l'homme qui s'étala sur le dos. Je sortis en le prenant par le collet pour le pencher sur la balustrade du palier, je le menaçais de le lâcher du troisième étage et pour un petit terrien comme lui, ça allait faire mal !...  
  
" Tu vas fermé ta grande gueule sinon ça ira très mal !... " marmonnai-je, dents serrées, j'étais vraiment en rogne. L'ami du trafiquant saignait du nez, il était certainement cassé aussi... Il reprenait sa respiration. Je tenais le col de son t-shirt d'une main et par réflexe, j'étais près à tout moment d'accrocher sa jugulaire...  
  
" Ehh... T'es qui toi, d'abord ? D'où tu sors ?... "  
  
" Aucune importance ! Mon nom ne te dira rien !... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veut ? ? !... "  
  
" Pfff... C'est qu'une salope ! C'est une salope de garce ! "  
  
" Ta gueule ! ! ! ! " Je n'y tins plus, j'empoignai sa jugulaire. L'homme se mit à étrangler.  
  
" Arrgghh... Largh... M...oua... " J'étranglais de plus en plus... J'oubliais peu à peu Pan... Il avait pas insulter Pan, il avait insulté... une des miens... je devais me venger, c'était ma nature, je devait tuer ! C'était ma... raison d'être...   
Non ! Je défendais Pan ! C'était tout ce que je faisais ! Je ne devais pas le tuer ! ! je ne devais pas ! ! ! ! ! ! On ne m'avais pas laisser une deuxième chance pour retourner en enfers !... Je relâchai vite mes doigts et je jetai l'homme à terre.  
  
" Casse-toi... " fis-je froidement en pointant les escaliers. " Casse-toi ! Si dans dix secondes t'es toujours là, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer ! ! ! "  
  
Le type s'en alla vite, manquant de se trébucher... J'étais vraiment menaçant... Je le regardai descendre et me surpris à me dire que tout le superflu n'était peut-être pas tout à fait éliminé... Bien que... Continuais-je de penser... Gohan aurait certainement eut la même réaction... Je souris à cette pensée. Puis je murmurai en entendant la porte principale de l'immeuble claquer. " Thales, Raditz... Occupez-vous en bien de cet enfoiré... Je vous le donne... " je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadé que cet humain ne vivrait plus des années... Quand je me tournai vers l'appartement, Pan n'était plus à la porte, je rentrai, fermai la porte et la verrouillai. Je me dirigea vers la voix de Pan qui résonnait dans la chambre. Elle était assise contre le dossier de son lit, au téléphone, le visage strié de larmes, une cigarette allumée à la main.  
  
" Tu me jure que tu feras quelque chose, hein... " fit-elle dans une voix aiguë pour le récepteur.  
  
" Oui, Pan, juste après je téléphone au commissariat, il sera arrêté je te le jure ! " promit Goten. Elle continuait de pleurer.  
  
" J'en ai marre... Ils me tuent... si tu savais dans quel état j'étais... Oh lala... ça allait un peu mieux puis voilà que cet enfoiré à le culot de me demander du fric pour sortir son copain de prison !... "  
  
" Tu devrais en parler avec tes parents... "  
  
" Non ! Pas mes parents ! ! Je veux pas !... "  
  
" Bon... Alors avec mon père ! Mais juste en parler ! ! Il te console toujours ! "  
  
" Non, c'est encore pire... Il ne comprendrait pas de toutes façons... "  
  
" Alors avec Bra ou n'importe qui ! ! ! "  
  
" Non, j'ai trop honte... Et puis j'ai toi ça me suffit ! ! "  
  
" Non, ça ne suffit pas... Et puis tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! Y'en a des tas des comme toi ! ! Parles-en avec tes parents ! ! "  
  
" Non, je veux pas ! ! Ils seront trop déçus ! !... Et puis j'ai trop honte... Ils ne m'ont pas élevés comme ça... "  
  
Goten soupira encore. " Ils sont déjà déçus... ça fait combien de temps que tu ne les a plus contactés ?... "  
  
" Mais quand Miiky reviendra je serais obligé de les revoir... "  
  
" Humm... J'aimerais être là pour voir ça... "  
  
" Tu pars pas ce week-end ? ? "  
  
" Normalement oui, mais ma conscience me dit de rester pour te surveiller... " Chez lui, Yann, dans le divan, sursauta, il ne devait pas rester ! !...  
  
" Mais non ! ! Goten, arrête ! ! ça va, je vais bien ! C'est fini, maintenant ! ! Tu vas t'arranger pour qu'il se fasse coffrer et puis ça ira ! ! Comme tu l'as dit y'en a des tas dans mon cas ! !... "  
  
" Mouais... Mais je te téléphonerais quand même dimanche ! Et si lundi mon frère ne t'a pas revu, je lui dis tout ! Ok ? Tout ! "  
  
" D'accords... Mais je suis pas obligé de leurs dire, hein ?... "  
  
" Non... Mais faudra bien qu'un jour ils sachent !... "  
  
" Oui, mais pas maintenant... "  
  
" Je te fais confiance. Arrête de pleurer, tu n'as pas encore mal tourné, tu te rends compte que tu ne tourne pas tout à fait rond et ça prouve bien que tu es simplement perturbée... Tout va aller mieux... "  
  
" D'accords. Merci. Amuse-toi bien. "  
  
" J'y penserais. Au revoir. "  
  
Elle le salua une dernière fois puis raccrocha. J'attendais sur une chaise. Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler, mais un jour je saurais ce qu'il se passe ! Et ça devait être grave pour qu'elle ne m'en parle pas à moi, mais ne pas le dire à son propre père qui était certainement une des dernières personnes à la juger... Elle finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans un cendrier. " Bon... Ben... On va aller chercher un truc à manger en face... " J'hochai la tête et nous quittâmes l'appartement à notre tour pour aller chercher à manger. Plus rien ne se passa ce jour-là... La nuit se passa paisiblement, Pan soulagée, et moi... Je devais arrêté de penser à cette obsession de savoir ce qu'elle avait !... Bien que je savais maintenant pourquoi elle pleurait moins... Ce n'était pas à cause de moi... C'était à cause de ça...  
  
Le lendemain, chez Goten, c'était l'excitation totale.   
  
" Chéri, t'as pas vu mes sandales ? "  
  
" Non... Dis, Mady, si on reportait à dans une heure je suis crevé avant d'être partit ! "   
  
"'Trunks va te tuer ! "  
  
" Mais non... "  
  
" Mais si... Allez ! On y va ! Je les ai trouvés mes sandales ! " elle les jeta dans le sac, ferma le sac et le mit en capsule (gain de place).  
  
" Bon, Yann... " commença Goten. Son fils sauta sur ses pieds.  
  
" Vous partez enfin ? ?... " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Oui, bon... Heuu... Chéri, on t'a rempli le frigo à fond pour que tu ne manque de rien, tu as des tas de vêtements propres dans ton armoire et... "  
  
" Oui, maman ! ! ça ira ! ! J'ai quinze ans ! J'en ai plus deux ! "  
  
" C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète... Tu fais tout juste un mètre cinquante-cinq... " Yann baissa la tête, d'accords, sa croissance n'était pas méga-rapide... Mais y'avait pire... " N'hésite pas à aller voir ton oncle ou tes grands-parents, paternel ou maternel au problème... "  
  
" Oui, maman... " soupira son fils. Goten tira sa femme dehors, mais elle réussit à passer encore son bras à l'intérieur par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
" Y'a encore du poulet d'hier dans le frigo, mange-le aujourd'hui parce que demain il ne sera plus bon !... Ah aussi y'a un yaourt à manger aujourd'hui... " Enfin, la porte se referma. Quand Yann n'entendit plus aucun bruits, il se rua sur le téléphone. Excellent week-end en perspective ! Samedi, journée et surtout, soirée, avec Meï, son amie et dimanche, journée de déconnade avec son cousin ! A cette pensée, il éclata de rire, puis se rendit compte qu'il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne un peu... Il raccrocha en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup entraîner ces derniers temps alors que Miiky ne faisait que ça depuis un an... Zarina aussi s'entraînait souvent... Et il voulait rester le meilleur des trois !... Il téléphonerait à Namy plus tard... Il devait s'inventer une technique pour son cousin !... Pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule durant leur combat.   
  
J'écoutais l'eau couler, Pan se laver... On revenait d'un petit combat matinal... ça avait changé les idées de la jeune fille... Elle ressortit, resplendissante. " Ben ça te va super aussi, ça ! " fit-elle en me regardant, assis sur une chaise à plier et à déplier mon genou pour détendre un peu le jeans. Je portais un débardeur gris aussi, sans oublier mon bandeau que je ne quittais jamais. Pan sourit en me regardant mettre mes chaussures, un sérieux intarissable sur le visage... J'avais beau l'avoir déçu, elle était contente de me revoir... J'étais le seul capable de lui changer les idées sans que moi-même ne le sache...  
  
Il passa toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à s'entraîner ! Il alla se rafraîchir, puis téléphona a sa petite amie qui avait l'air très heureuse de l'entendre. Elle arrivait... Dans vingt minutes elle serait là. Yann se laissa aller dans le divan, quel moment !...   
  
Les cheveux de sa mère étaient blond or... Pas elle. Les siens étaient tellement blonds qu'ils semblaient blanc... Ils retombaient doucement, ondulés, en cascades, sur ses épaules, elle était vraiment belle. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle regardait tout les bibelots de la maison... Mady adorait les bibelots alors la maison en était ornés de tout les côtés...  
  
" Oh ! C'est joli, ça ! " s'exclama Namy en pointant un espèce d'ange en plâtre pendant du plafond. Yann vint la rejoindre.  
  
" Ah, oui... Le Cupidon de ma mère... Elle dit qu'il ressemble à mon père... Faut dire que pour ma mère tout ce qu'elle trouve beau ressemble à mon père ! Ce truc, un vase... Un Yucca... " Namy sourit. " A part son air d'abruti je ne vois rien de mon père... "  
  
" En tout cas, je trouve que tu lui ressemble à ton père... "  
  
" Hein ? Mais non !... Je ressemble beaucoup plus à ma mère... "  
  
" Vos sourires sont identiques... "  
  
" Ah bon ?... "  
  
" Oui... Mais le tien je l'adore surtout quand il m'est destiné... " il passa sa main dans la nuque de son amie et l'embrassa langoureusement et longtemps. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il l'amena vers le divan, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir, puis il la coucha carrément dedans. Le baiser durait toujours, de plus en plus fougueux... Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux. " Quoi ?... " murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la nuque.  
  
" Je sens le brûler... " il réfléchit puis se releva précipitamment. " Mince ! ! Le poulet dans le four, nom de dieu, il m'était sorti de l'esprit ! ! ! " il se précipita vers le four qui fumait déjà ! Il coupa tout et sortit la masse noir qui était autrefois un poulet... Jadis rôti... " Anh... Ma mère avait raison...Aïe ! ! ! " la douleur à retardement, il jeta le plateau bouillant sur la table, il n'avait pas prit soin de mettre des gants de cuisine.  
  
" Tout va bien ? " demanda Namy en s'approchant de lui. Yann soufflait bêtement sur ses doigts brûlés. Elle prit sa main tendrement, lécha un de ses doigts blessé, puis un autre, en ne cessant de fixé le fils de Goten qui avait un étrange sourire sur le visage, la douleur avait disparu... Il embrassa le front de Namy en fermant les yeux. Elle redressa la tête et leur baiser reprit, ils s'enlacèrent tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Les mains de Yann voyageaient dans le dos de sa petite amie tout en la serrant bien fort contre lui en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il passa sa main sur ses épaules, sa nuque, ses omoplates... Elles descendirent... Ses hanches... Ses fesses, même... La main de Namy arrêta la sienne. Le rêve s'estompa. " Stop... "  
  
" B... Ben sur... Excuse-moi... " il s'écarta, gêné, il n'avait pas prémédité ça... Mais il devait bien reconnaître que cette idée l'avait effleuré... Durant son entraînement notamment... Le combat stimule tout chez un saiyen... En parlant de saiyen... Il n'en avait, évidemment, mais encore parler à Namy...  
  
" Tu vas resté planter là à rougir pendant longtemps... Notre souper est fichu... " fit la jeune fille, souriante. Elle avait bien vu que la situation avait gêné Yann, elle avait peur qu'il ne croit qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui parce qu'il avait été plus rapide qu'elle...  
  
" Heuu... Oui, tu as raison... On va aller chercher une pizza ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?... "  
  
" D'accords. " Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte.   
  
Ce combat-là avait été plus... Violent... Je lui avais fait quelques bleus et quelques égratignures... Elle avait fait pareil pour moi. Mais ce petit combat du soir avait été excellent !  
Je ne m'étais pas transformer en super saiyen, pour rester à un niveau suffisant pour Pan... J'étais content d'être un super saiyen... Mais je ne l'avais pas dit à mes compagnons. Je ne savais pas comment ils auraient réagis, bien ou mal... C'était encore à cause d'elle que j'étais devenu super saiyen... A la base, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais été, ça n'était pas ma priorité... Un super saiyen était un surhomme dans mon esprit...   
  
Après notre combat dans le désert... J'avais été chercher le dîner... De la viande fraîche ! Ahh... ça faisait des années que j'avais plus fait ça ! Je me sentais renaître !... Après dix bonnes minutes de dégout, Pan avait finit par engloutir sa part, je m'étais moqué d'elle, disant qu'elle jugeait toujours avant de savoir !... Puis on était rentrés... Je remarquai que j'avais toujours du sang sur les doigts. Je les essuyai sur mon jeans, mais je le regrettai en soupirant... J'entendais déjà le sermon de Pan d'ici... Celle-ci entra dans la salle de bain, en soupirant. De bonheur.  
  
  



	6. Partie 16

Encore cette douche. Je soupirai, j'en avais marre, mais pourtant j'adorais ça... Je fermai les yeux deux secondes quand le souvenir de la sensation que j'avais ressenti quand Pan tenait ma queue remontait dans ma mémoire... Je comprenais de moins en moins... Je ne ressentais pour Pan que de l'amitié... Comme pour Célipa... Du moins c'était ce que je croyais...  
  
Après avoir passé sa main sous l'eau pour vérifié si elle était à bonne température, Pan entra sans la douche en soupirant de nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux et vit le sang tourbillonné près du typhon... Finalement, son soupé n'avait pas été mauvais... ça lui avait même bien plus... Et puis c'était plutôt pratique... Elle avait quelques blessures superficielles qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de désinfecté... Elle était bien sous l'eau... Elle glissait sur son corps, décompressant ses muscles au maximum... Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa un peu aller...  
Un clapotis retentit, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête, de nouveau, de l'eau rouge coulait vers le typhon... Elle sursauta lorsque deux mains chaudes vinrent se posés sur sa taille. Puis une queue poilue lui entoura les hanches gracieusement. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi pour qu'elle sente bien ma chaleur entrer en elle. Elle trouvait ça agréable, ces bras puissant autour d'elle, elle finit par se laisser aller. Je le senti, j'approchai mon visage et je passai légèrement mes dents dans sa nuque et sur son épaule, ma langue sortit et je léchai l'eau dans le cou de la jeune femme. Je la retournai, elle se laissa faire, guidée par mes soins, j'étais d'une extrême délicatesse, elle ne me connaissait pas comme ça... Elle soupira en entourant mon cou et à se laissa aller à mes caresses qui étaient encore bien plus bénéfiques que l'eau pour ses quelques blessures... Elle était vraiment bien, sur le moment tout ses soucis avaient disparus, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle, à part moi... Je la décollai un peu de moi et je l'embrassai, elle trouvait ma technique bizarre... Elle se laissa prendre au jeu, elle trouvait ça tellement sensationnel... Ensuite j'embrassai son cou, mes mains se baladaient toujours sur le long et élancé corps de Pan qui était maintenant couchée sur mon épaule, un sourire de béatitude sur le visage. Elle sentit ses jambes se soulever, elle ne bougea pas pour autant, elle se laissait faire. Je sortis de la douche, la portant dans mes bras. Sans prendre aucun essuie ou quelque chose du genre, je quittai la salle de bain, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et sourit encore en voyant mes vêtements sur l'évier. Elle l'avait senti venir... Mais elle le voulait... Je la déposai dans le lit et l'y rejoint d'un geste vif. Pan avait toujours les yeux clos, elle était heureuse, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
Namy aussi était bien dans les bras de son Yann, eux par contre avaient été plus sage, mais ils avaient quand même été dormir dans le grand lit des parents du garçon.   
  
Depuis presque une heure je la regardais dormir, j'avais toujours mon bras et ma queue autour de sa taille. Je me laissais bercer par sa douce respiration régulière... Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait... J'avais plus envie de bouger... Soudain, elle se tortilla un peu en poussant un léger gémissement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. " Bonjour... " murmura-t-elle.  
  
" Salut... " répondis-je, un petit sourire sur le visage.  
  
Elle étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête puis me sourit encore. Elle aimait sentir ma queue de singe autour d'elle, ainsi que mon bras, elle se sentait en sécurité.  
  
" Bien dormi ? " demanda-t-elle tout en se trémoussant comme une enfant. J'hochai la tête et l'attirai près de moi.  
  
" Et toi ?... " je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et je l'embrassai 'à la saiyen', la particularité était que les dents participaient également au baiser, ça aurait déplu à beaucoup de filles, mais elle, elle aimait beaucoup... Elle disait qu'elle trouvait ça... Sauvage... " Il m'a fallut du temps pour te trouver, t'es tellement petite... "  
  
Elle soupira. " Il faut toujours que tu sortes une vacherie, hein... " elle se tourna sur le dos et fit mine de bouder. Je la tirai encore plus contre moi et je lui soufflai l'oreille.  
  
" Tu ne sais pas râler, petite terrienne... "  
  
" Parce que je suis trop bien pour râler... " Elle se tourna pour être de nouveau face à moi. Elle me prit le visage et me fixa pendant un moment. " Tu m'as tellement manqué... " Je souris un peu. " Excuse-moi... Tu as été si gentil avec moi... "  
  
J'attirai sa jambe sur la mienne et lui dis. " Je n'ai que foutre de tes excuses... Je te pardonne... Mais je ne suis pas encore un gentil comme ton père ou Kakarotto... Et je ne le serai jamais... Tu trouves Végéta gentil ?... "  
  
" Humm... Avec les personne qu'il aime, oui... " elle se blottit dans mes bras en soupirant. " Oh oui, mon Dieu, tu m'as manqué... Ce que j'ai ressentis cette nuit c'était... " Elle réfléchit un instant... Et eut un doute... Un doute affreux... Elle venait de faire l'amour avec son... Arrière-grand-père. Elle s'écarta doucement de moi et se tourna vers l'autre côté.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?... "  
  
" On ne peut pas... Tu es toujours... De ma famille... "  
  
Je remontai vers elle. " Non... Pas vraiment, je suis toujours Bardock, mais je ne suis plus vraiment le père de Kakarotto... " Elle me regarda sans trop comprendre. " " Il ", enfin, mon ancien moi... N'avait certainement pas interdit de couper les liens de parenté... Surtout avec Kakarotto... "  
  
" Ah... Tu es sur de ça... ? "  
  
" Oui, certain, j'ai un nouvel ADN, du nouveau sang et tout... " Je la ramenai encore contre moi en la serrant très fort. On allait rouler, Pan allait se retrouver au-dessus de moi, mais je la rabattis très vite sur le côté pour être au-dessus d'elle à mon tour. Elle demanda ce qu'il me prenait. " J'aime pas être en bas... "  
  
" Ce que tu peux être macho ! ! " Elle me frappa le torse.  
  
" T'as l'air d'aimer ça, les machos... "  
  
" Je ne peux pas lutter contre... Et puis un homme qui n'est pas machiste n'est pas vraiment un homme à mes yeux... Et puis je n'aime que les hommes comme ça, t'as raison !... " elle réfléchit un instant. " Eh ! ! Tu vois que la première idée est toujours la bonne !... Quand j'avais quatorze ou quinze ans j'avais pris la décision, comme mon grand-père maternel voulait, que je ne sois qu'avec quelqu'un de plus fort que moi ! "  
  
" Eh ben c'est réussi... " ça me valut un deuxième coup de poing. " Faut dire que t'es pas douée... " Elle redoubla ses coups, puis elle éclata de rire. Je me remis à côté d'elle et j'enroulai de nouveau ma queue de singe autour de sa taille.  
  
" Alors... Je voudrais que tu me donne... Un de tes fantasmes... " fit-elle soudainement.  
  
" Un de mes quoi ?... "  
  
" Un truc que tu voudrais bien que je te fasse et qui te ferait plaisir... Dans le cadre de la situation bien sur... Ne me demande pas de te faire à manger... "  
  
Je la fixai pendant un moment... " Tu me prends pour un taré ? je sais ce que c'est ! Mais... ça te regarde ?... "  
  
" Maintenant oui... Après ce qu'on vient de faire, oui !... " Je me tassai un peu dans le lit en rougissant légèrement. " Ohh... Tu rougis, c'est la première fois que je te voit rougir... T'es trop mignon... "  
  
" Arrête de te moquer de moi ! ! " elle se tut, je ne plaisantais pas. " D'abords toi !... Je verrai après... " Je n'étais pas fâché... Heureusement, se dit-elle.  
  
" Bon... Très bien... Moi j'ai adoré quand tu parcourais doucement ma colonne vertébrale avec tes doigts... "  
  
Automatiquement je m'exécutai. " Comme ça ?... "  
  
Elle soupira en se blottissant contre moi. C'était bien ça. Je continuai pendant dix bonnes minutes... Elle caressa un peu mon torse... Son idée lui revint en tête. " Tu crois pouvoir te défiler ?... A ton tour maintenant !... " Je soupirai, qu'elle est têtue !... " Allez ! ! Je l'ai fait, a toi maintenant ! ! " Elle me regardait de ses grands yeux noirs expressifs... Je ne répondis pas. Elle eut l'idée qui me ferait changer d'avis, elle empoigna ma queue à deux mains. " Allez ! ! Accouche ou je tire ! " Je grimaçai...  
  
" Bon, ok, c'est bon, ne tire pas ! ! Je serais bien capable de te frapper dans un réflexe... " elle me lâcha.  
  
" Ahhh... Enfin ! Je vais m'appliquer, mon Bibi... " elle était toute ouïe... Je la fixais drôlement... Encore un problème... Elle m'avait appelé comment ?...  
  
" Mon Bibi... " répétai-je sans expression.  
  
" Quoi ?... "  
  
" J'aimais mieux Méchant, comme surnom... Bibi... "  
  
" Eh oh ! ! ! Toi tu m'as bien surnommée Gamine ! ! "  
  
" Oui, mais ça veut dire quelque chose ! ! ! Bibi... " Je répétai encore le surnom. " Mais c'est grave ! ! "  
  
" Anh... C'est le premier truc que j'ai trouvé... Et puis c'est pas un surnom c'est un diminutif !... "  
  
" Bibi... T'aurais pus trouver n'importe quoi d'autres ! ! T'aurais pus trouver A.G.P., Végéta, Kakarotto... Ou même Freezer ou San Goku... Mais... Bibi... "  
  
" Bon, ça va ! ! tu vas pas le répété deux cent fois... ça m'est venu comme ça...Tu essayes encore de trouver un nouveau subterfuge pour éviter de me dire ce que tu voudrais bien que je te fasse... "  
  
Je soupirai. " Alors... Tu te souviens quand... Baisse les yeux ! " Elle soupira, allais-je finir par le dire ? ?... " J'aime pas quand tu me regarde avec ces grands yeux ! !... " Elle baissa les yeux. "... alors, juste avant que l'enfoiré ne débarque, hier... Je t'avais, disons... "  
  
" Attrapé... " compléta-t-elle voyant que je ne trouvais pas mon mot.  
  
" Heu, ouais, attrapé... Et pour que je te lâche, tu m'avais menacé de tirer sur ma queue... Et pour, heu... Me... Pour me montrer que tu n'avais pas peur et que tu attendais que je te lâche... Tu passais un peu tes doigts dessus et... " je m'arrêtai un moment. " Enfin voilà, quoi ! J'aimais bien !... " et je complétai pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation de boudeur. " ça te va ?... "  
  
" Tu veux que je recommence ça ?... " Elle redressa la tête, me questionnant du regard. Elle tira délicatement ma queue sur elle et se mit à doucement la caresser dans le sens du poil... Mes muscles relâchèrent... J'adorais vraiment ça et je ne savais même pas pourquoi... Pan voyait bien que ça me plaisait, je se retournai sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse jouer tout le long de l'appendice poilu...  
  
Ils étaient partis dans une villa sur une île que Trunks avait offert sa femme pour son anniversaire (N.B. : Oui, oui... Je sais, moi aussi c'est mon rêve que mon mari m'achète une île avec une villa dessus...). Une île de un ou deux kilomètres carré, une jolie plage, et en très belle villa lumineuse. Goten sortit de la maison en riant. Il était mort de rire, les bras plaqués sur son ventre, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter.  
  
" Aïe... J'ai mal au ventre... Ahahahaha ! !... " Trunks le suivait, moins gai. Les mains dans les poches de son short. Goten glissa le long du cadre de la porte, ne cessant de rire.  
  
" ça va, Goten ! C'est bon ! Reprends-toi ! "  
  
" Ahhhahahaha ! ! !... Anh non, c'est trop !... 'Monsieur le Président, pourriez-vous s'ils vous plaît... Ecourter...' ahaha ! ! Ecourter ! ! T'as déjà que deux jours et ils veulent de les écourter, ahahahaha ! ! !... Ahh, j'en peux plus... Ah na, ça... " croche-pied. Il s'étala, Trunks lui enfuit la figure dans le sable. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil qui étaient tombées sur son nez quand il avait posé un genou à terre pour persécuté son copain.  
  
" Arrête ! ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de la Capsule Corporation lorsque je suis en vacances ! ! Je n'ai déjà que deux jours ! ! ! Et ils trouvent encore le moyen de me les écourtés ! ! Mais je vais les buter ! ! " il tira la figure de l'autre pour la rabattre aussitôt. " Bouffe ton sable ! ! C'est plein de vitamines ! Et puis tu dois te sentir dans ton milieu, ici... Dromadaire... "  
  
" Chameau ! " corrigea Goten en relevant péniblement la tête.  
  
" C'est bien ce que je dis ! ! " et la figure du père de Yann rencontra de nouveau le sable blanc.  
  
" Mais t'es malade ! ! Tu vas l'étouffer ! ! " s'exclama Mady en accourant. " Lâche-le ! ! ! "  
  
" Non ! "  
  
Mady décida de monter à califourchon sur son dos. " Lâche Goten ou je te tue ! ! ! "  
  
" Mady, t'es pas possible ! ! Si je me lève tu tombes ! ! ! " fit Trunks.  
  
" Rien à faire ! ! Lâche Goten ! ! " elle se pencha vers son mari. " ça va, mon chéri ? "  
  
" Mady c'est trop tard... Il ne bouge plus, il est mort... " ça lui valut un coup de poing sur le crâne. " ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?... "  
  
" Anh ! ! La ferme ! ! ! " répliqua Mady. Goten fit bouger ses mains, montrant qu'il était bien en vie... Mais il ne bougeait plus, de toutes façons, il savait que Trunks ne se lèverais que quand il le voudrait... " Alors... Tu le lâche, oui ou non ?... "  
  
" Non... " répliqua le P.D.G. sur le même ton 'menaçant'.  
  
" Très bien... " Elle tira le col de sa chemise et renversa son verre dans son dos.  
  
" Ahhh ! ! !... Mais c'est glacial ! ! !... "  
  
" Oui, je sais... Un thé glacé généralement c'est glacé... " Goten tendit le bras vers le verre à côté de lui et le renversa sur Trunks du mieux qu'il le put. L'autre ne l'évita pas, il reçut tout sur le visage. " Bravo, Pitchou ! ! T'es le meilleur ! ! ! ! "   
  
Ce petit jeu tourna à la bataille d'eau générale !... Même Tracy avait été dans l'obligeance de faire part au combat... A la fin, Trunks et Goten se tenaient les manches de leurs chemises à essayer de se faire tomber dans la mer. " Allez ! ! Tombe tête de choux-fleurs pourri ! ! ! "  
  
" Hein ? ?... Et toi, tombe... Serviette hygiénique utilisée comme un tampon ! ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ? C'est quoi pour une insulte ça ? ? " Là, Goten faillit tomber à l'eau. " Eh ! La vieille ! ! Viens assister à la défaite de ton chéri ! ! "  
  
" Je ne suis pas vieille ! ! J'ai le même âge que toi, crétin ! ! " râla Mady.  
  
" Allez, mon p'tit choux rouge... A l'eau ! ! ! " répéta Trunks en tirant Goten.  
  
" Naaaa ! ! ! "  
  
" Bon, on arrête nos gamineries maintenant !... " coupa Mady en frappant du pied, un énorme pistolet à eau dans les mains.  
  
" Parfaitement ! Bon, quelle heure il est dans la capitale de l'Ouest ? " demanda Goten.  
  
" Heu... Un truc comme dix heures et demi sûrement... " répondit Trunks.  
  
" Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passé !... " il lâcha Trunks et se dirigea vers la villa, les vêtements dégoulinant.   
  
" Tu vas appeler qui ? " demanda Mady en baissant son arme.  
  
" Oh, personne... ça prendra pas longtemps... " répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Elle trouva ça bizarre...  
  
" Tu le sais, toi ? " demanda-t-elle au fils de Végéta qui secouait ses cheveux pour un peu les sécher.  
  
" Non... A sa maîtresse, je suppose... Une jeune... "   
  
Mady n'était pas contente, elle se mit à le canarder d'eau avec son arme. Abruti un jour, abruti toujours...  
  
Il secoua son buisson de cheveux, il y avait une marre à ses pieds à présent... Il soupira et attendit que Pan décroche.  
  
Pan éclata soudainement de rire. Elle était assise sur le lit et elle me regardait, moi, son nouveau compagnon, attacher mon pantalon.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? " soupirai-je.  
  
" Rien, tu me fait rire, t'es tellement sérieux... "  
  
" C'est mon air habituel, t'es pas encore habituée... ? "  
  
" Si. " elle sourit en me voyant lever un peu mes bras pour laisser passer ma queue qui s'enroula autour de ma taille. Elle se leva. Je suivis son mouvement du regard... Elle entra dans la salle de bain et en sortit avec mon bandeau. Je m'étais assis sur le lit, je lui fis comprendre que je voulais qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle s'exécuta et se posa à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'attacha le foulard autour du front et tira les mèches de cheveux coincées dedans... Puis elle me caressa le visage d'un doigt.  
  
" Si il y a un type qui a le malheur de te toucher ou de t'envoyer un regard douteux... Je le décapite... " fis-je d'une voix froide.  
  
" N'importe lequel ?... Mon père va devoir baisser la tête ?... "  
  
" Non ! Non, lui, ça va... Ce qui n'est pas de ta famille je veux dire ! Comme le p'tit merdeux qui est venu avant-hier, là... "  
  
Elle sourit et colla son front au mien. " Déjà jaloux... "  
  
" Tu m'appartiens... Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais... Je ne sais pas ce que ta stupide race à de particulier, mais elle a le don de nous envoûté, j'ai remarqué... Et je me suis laissé prendre... "  
  
Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je soupirai... Elle souria et m'embrassa rapidement sur le nez avant de se lever pour aller répondre. Elle quitta même la pièce avec le téléphone sans fil. Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Je m'ennuyais déjà d'elle... elle était partie depuis trente secondes ! ! Je me relevai et j'entrepris de m'occuper durant la communication téléphonique. J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et je commençai l'exploration de celui-ci : Un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet, je grimaçai et le tapai sur le côté. Un roman... Je le pris en main, je le tournai dans tout les sens et je le déposai plus loin. Un petit carnet, le stylo allant avec, un agenda, faisant certainement aussi répertoire électronique, de la Capsule Corporation. Un petit verre propre, une petite cuillère et un boite de médicaments... Je remarquai que c'était des somnifères... Je souris en coin en me disant qu'elle n'en avait pas eut besoin ces dernières nuits... Surtout la dernière de ces nuits... Je remis la boite et je continuai l'exploration... Deux enveloppes chiffonnées contre le fond... Je les tirai, la première avait l'air plus nouvelle... Ou plutôt moins ancienne que la deuxième... C'était une lettre, de Miiky racontant ses aventures avant son départ pour l'espace... J'en lus une courte partie puis je la rangeai. La seconde lettre était beaucoup plus vieille, mais avait été placée postérieurement dans une enveloppe... Je l'ouvris et je constatai que c'était la lettre que j'avais écrite et donné précipitamment à Goten... Je souriai en relisant la dernière phrase que j'avais écrit en saiyen pour ennuyer 'mon' petit-fils...   
Je soupirai et je rangeai la lettre avec l'autre. Il restait encore quelque chose dans le tiroir. Un cadre retourné et cassé... Je le soulevai en faisant attention que tout ne tombe pas en morceaux, je me disais que ça devait être une photo de famille ou quelque chose de cucul dans le même genre... Un homme. Grand, brun, hautain, il avait l'air plutôt costaud... Il était debout, à regarder l'objectif avec un regard malsain(A mon sens) je fronçai les sourcils, c'était lui. Le copain du gars qui était venu l'avant-veille. J'en était certain !... Je pressai légèrement la glace qui se fendit doucement... Comme une incantation... On pouvait presque penser qu'Aïdan aussi se fendait comme la vitre...   
  
San Goten avait été étonné de la bonne humeur de sa nièce, elle qui avait l'air si déprimée deux jours avant... D'un côté, tans mieux, avait-il finit par se dire.  
  
Elle ressortit du couloir avec le sans fil. " C'était mon oncle, il s'inquiétait pour moi... " elle s'arrêta. Mon regard avait changé... Quelqu'un ne me connaissant pas ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais elle me connaissait et encore plus depuis peu... " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... " demanda-t-elle. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je redressai la tête.  
  
" Maintenant... Tu vas m'expliquer... Dans les détails... Et en vitesse ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir tans que tu ne m'auras pas tout dis !... " je lui agrippai le bras.  
  
" Très bien !... J'avais l'intention de le faire... Je vais tout te raconter... " je la lâchai et elle tenta de se mettre dans une position confortable. " Lui, c'est Aïdan... Mon ancien petit ami... "  
  
" Mais comment as-tu pus être avec ? Tu l'as regardé ?... " ça, c'était plus de la jalousie, je le reconnais...  
  
" Attends... Il m'a plus parce que il... Je trouvais qu'il te ressemblait... "  
  
J'eus un rictus, de pire en pire. " Tu trouves que ce type me ressemble ? ?... "  
  
" Pas physiquement !... Mais vous avez des caractères qui se rejoignent... Je croyais qu'il jouait au mauvais garçon... Parce que c'est un genre qui me plaît, et je le croyais même 'meilleur' que toi dans le sens ou lui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne et qu'il ne méprisait pas les terriens... Il était... Rebelle. "  
  
" Et après... ? "  
  
" Il m'a embobiné dans ses trucs... Et moi comme une idiote je lui faisais confiance... En fait, il était dealer... Et il cachait son stock chez moi !... Et je ne me doutais de rien... J'ai faillit tout perdre à cause de ça ! !... La police a bien finit par le repéré, cet enfoiré ! !... Et ils ont trouvés les paquets chez moi !... Ils m'ont accusés de complicité, normal... Quand je suis arrivée au commissariat, j'ai eu de la chance que Goten me voit !... Il est venu, s'est renseigné puis a proclamé mon innocence !... Ils se sont vite rendus compte que j'étais la petite-fille de Satan, et ils se sont finalement dit que je n'étais pas capable de ça... Alors ils m'ont relâchés... C'est plus compliqué mais en gros, c'est ça ! " Elle se mit à pleurer en parlant. " Mais je suis triste parce que je me suis fait berné sur toute la ligne, et y'en a des tas d'autres dans mon cas, et elles n'ont pas toutes la chance d'être la petite-fille d'un champion mondial... " elle pleura encore plus. Je lui entourai les épaules et je lui essuyai ses yeux.  
  
" Ne pleure pas comme ça, pour rien. T'as assez pleurer pour ça !... " je lui agrippai la figure pour qu'elle me regarde bien. " Où il est maintenant ? "  
  
" En prison... "  
  
" Il en bave déjà... Il paye déjà... Et il souffrira jusqu'à la fin de son existence, crois-moi, en enfers, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié !... Les méchants ne gagnent jamais, Pan... Je l'ai appris à mes dépend, mais ils ne gagnent jamais !... Et une fois qu'on se fait prendre... On est plus jamais heureux, quels que soient les circonstances... " Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux. " T'arrête de chialer, maintenant ?... T'es trop sensible !... " Je la lâchai.  
  
" Je te signale qu'avant que tu ne sois là, je râlais quand je relatais ça ! "  
  
" Ah ouais... J'ai dur à le croire... " elle se leva et me frappa la cuisse. " Tu as essayé de me faire mal ?... " Elle grogna et me fit une langue. Toujours délicat... Ma réplique fut un bras d'honneur. " Ne rivalise pas avec moi avec ce genre de choses... " Elle colla ses paumes de main aux miennes et me poussa en arrière. " Je commence à avoir faim... " ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec le sujet.  
  
" Moi aussi. " répondit-elle en se relevant. " Allez !... On mange puis on ira chez mes parents... " elle avait l'air peu enjouée, bien que...  
  
" Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es si retissante ?... "  
  
" Parce que ça fait plus de six mois que je ne les ai plus vu, voilà... "  
  
" Et pourquoi ?... "  
  
" La honte. Même quand j'étais avec Aïdan et que je croyais être heureuse, j'avais honte... "  
  
" Et en face de moi t'as pas honte ?... Tu m'as comparé à cet abruti, là !... "  
  
" Mais bien sur que si que j'ai honte ! ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis tans de temps avant de t'en parler ? ?... " Elle recommençait à s'énerver sur moi. Nous n'avons plus rien pendant un minute... Pan repéra son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit. " Je peux... ? " demanda-t-elle grimaçant.  
  
J'hochai la tête négativement. " Non !... Tu pues après !... Allez ! On y va ! " je lui pris le bras et je la tirai pour sortir.  



	7. Partie 17

Yann avait du mal ! Son cousin avait encore fait plus de progrès qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il essayait en vain, de toucher Miiky qui retenait ou évitait tout ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante, avec un grand sourire en plus !... Yann élança sa jambe, le fils de Gohan la retenu et le frappa d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre. L'autre n'abandonna pas et recommença vite à riposter.  
  
" Eh ! ! Maman, regarde ! ! " s'exclama Miiky en se tournant vers le sol où ses parents et Kakarotto les observaient. Yann était vexé ! Il ne le regardait même pas en retenant ses coups.  
  
" Miiky, regarde-moi ! ! "  
  
" Ah... Oui, excuse-moi... " il reprit part au combat. Yann retenu son genoux en serrant les dents. " Dynamic... Kick ! " il se mit à frapper son cousin avec ses poings de plus en plus vite et il l'acheva en lui frappant la nuque les mains jointes. Le fils de Goten s'écroula par terre. Miiky se posa près de lui. " ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ? " il lui proposa son bras pour le remettre debout. Yann la prit volontiers. Il épousseta son chandail bleu et soupira.  
  
" Tu as fais de sacré progrès... T'es plus fort que moi, maintenant... " fit-il, essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé.  
  
" Je l'étais déjà avant de partir... "  
  
" Ben non ! "  
  
" Si... Tu t'entraînais plus... Moi bien ! Avec grand-père ! "  
  
Yann le regarda, tâchant toujours de s'en ficher... Il se dirigea vers la maison, une main dans une poche, l'autre se grattant la tête. " Pas grave ! J'ai d'autres ambitions dans la vie !... "  
  
Gohan se retenu pour ne pas rire, il n'avait jamais vu son neveu aussi vexé !   
  
" Elle était cool l'attaque de grand-père Satan, hein, maman ? T'as rien vu ? "  
  
" Non, mais à première vue elle a fait bon effet... " répondit Videl.  
  
" Il sera content ! J'irai le voir demain. "  
  
Miiky allait rentré aussi, mais Videl l'arrêta en tirant ses cheveux qui dépassaient de sa queue. " Tu as vraiment mal attachés tes cheveux... " elle tira l'élastique et attacha les cheveux de son fils en faisant attention de ne pas arrachés l'espèce de métal qui entourait certaines pointes de ses mèches, il y en avait derrière, mais aussi devant. Tout le monde rentra et s'assit à table. Yann se remit de ses émotions.   
  
" Bon, je vais y aller, moi... Faut que je passe voir Végéta, je lui ai promis... Je vous ramène Zarina en passant ! A tout à l'heure ! " fit Goku.  
  
" Bye grand-père ! " salua Miiky. Et le saiyen disparu.  
  
Zarina fit un dérapage contrôler pour rejoindre Kakarotto. " On y va ! Grouille ! Il sera encore bien capable de se barrer !... " Goku s'exécuta, habitué de la délicatesse de la fille de Trunks, bien que ça s'était amélioré depuis le retour de celui-ci. " Eh ! ! Miiky ! ! Je le savais ! ! D'après mes calculs tu es deux jours en retard ! ! ! ! Si je dois respecter ce que j'ai dis, je dois te tuer !... "  
  
" Ehh ! ! Salut Zarina ! ça va ? " il sauta de son siège et alla près d'elle. " Je suis toujours un peu plus grand que toi ! Eh ! ! ! T'as les seins qui poussent j'avais pas vu... " La jeune fille prit ça mal, elle le gifla. Yann éclata de rire.  
  
" Bien envoyé, Zari ! Rétablit l'équilibre puis frappe-le où je pense, on aura la paix ! " ajouta-t-il. La jeune fille sourit et essaya encore de frapper Miiky, histoire de jouer, encore une fois, tellement il avait une bonne technique, il cala Zarina.  
  
" Mais comment est-ce que tu... ? "  
  
" En m'entraînant. "  
  
" Et les machins qui pendouillent dans tes cheveux ?... ça s'enlève ? "  
  
" Non. Mais faut pas les virer parce que j'ai faillit mourir... Six fois quand on me les mettait... "  
  
Videl lâcha son verre qui éclata au sol. " Miiky ? répète... "  
  
" Miiky, je t'ai interdit formellement de risquer ta vie comme ça ! Il y a des limites ! " coupa Gohan.   
  
" Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, papa... Je vais bien, je suis solide... " répliqua son fils, étonné.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qu'on te fait de si grave pour que tu risques d'y laisser ta vie ?... " demanda Yann, intéressé.  
  
" Eh ben... On t'envoie des décharges électrique dans le cerveau via les cheveux pour que cet alliage de métal spécial, réagisse une fois que ton énergie augment... En fait, je n'ai pas faillit vraiment mourir, j'ai juste faillit devenir un légume... "  
  
" Des décharge dans le crâne... Un légume... " répéta son père, déconcerté.  
  
" Oui... Mais un légume mental, hein ! ! Pas le légume, légume ! J'allais pas me transformer, en navet ou en carotte... "  
  
" Oui !... Oui je sais !... " coupa Gohan.  
  
" Et pour l'opération sur la queue j'ai risqué une paralysie complète... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Seulement une paralysie complète ?... " répliqua le paternel, hypocrite.  
  
" Oui. " répondit naïvement le jeune.  
  
" Que veux-tu Gohan, sa naïveté et sa fierté le perdra... " soupira Zarina.  
  
" Ouais mais j'en peux rien. " ajouta Miiky. " Eh ! ! Tu sais que j'ai été voir Broko ! " continua-t-il, en changeant de sujet. Gohan soupira, il ne changerait jamais...  
  
" Ah oui ? Et comment il va ? Il se souvient de nous ?... " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Oui ! Il savait même quand et où il nous avait rencontré... "  
  
" C'est épatant... " fit Zarina, sarcastique.  
  
A l'extérieur, nous étions arrivés... " Allez... On rentre à la maison... Je me dégonfle... " murmura-t-elle. Je posai un regard lourd sur elle.  
  
" Couillonne... " et je m'éloignai.  
  
" Attends ! ! " elle m'attrapa le bras. " C'est bon, j'y vais ! Ne pars pas... " nous allâmes à la porte et elle me jeta un dernier regard, encore une fois, j'avais gagné... Elle sonna, et me rappela les règles que nous nous étions fixées... " Bonjour... "  
  
" Pan... ça va, ma chérie ?... Entre... " répondit Videl, en souriant. Sa fille entra et je la suivit, sans dire un mot. Elle se contenta de me regardé entrer, étonnée...  
  
" Grande sœur ! " s'exclama Miiky en sautant de sa chaise, il alla l'embrasser puis se tourna vers moi. " Oh ! Et A.G.P. ! Ou Bardock, je sais plus comment je dois t'appeler... "  
  
" N'importe comment sauf Bibi... " répondis-je. Pan ne put s'empêcher de me frapper. Et j'étirai un sourire en coin. Videl jeta un regard à son mari qui avait un air singulier sur le visage en nous regardant, moi et Pan, il me trouvait différent... Et il sentait quelque chose qui nous concernait tout les deux...   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? " demanda-t-il ensuite, en redevenant souriant.  
  
Ça me surprit, pas un cri, pas une exclamation, rien... 'Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?'... Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... Je racontai donc 'ce qui m'amenait'.  
  
" T'es un réformé, quoi ! " fit Yann lorsque j'eus terminé. je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, mais elle n'était pas fausse...   
  
" Et tu es là depuis quand ? " demanda encore mon 'petit-fils'.  
  
" Quatre jours... Trois nuits... " Pan se tassa sur sa chaise. Gohan la regarda, elle avait l'air bien ! Il n'était certainement pas resté plus de six mois sans voir sa fille... Elle ne se serait jamais éloignée comme ça si il n'y aurait pas eut une raison valable... Il l'avait observé... Et il l'avait vue terne, triste, mal tournée... Maintenant ça allait... Je lui faisais vraiment beaucoup de bien... Il n'aimait pas son précédent petit ami... Depuis le début il ne le sentait pas... Il avait mit ça sur la jalousie paternelle, SA fille, aimait un AUTRE homme... Il était déjà plus confiant avec moi, bien qu'il y aie ce petit malaise... j'étais -avais été- le père de son propre père et maintenant j'étais avec sa fille...   
Après avoir mangé, nous passâmes au salon... Gohan remarqua une nouvelle fois le lien qui avait grandit entre elle et moi, nous nous étions de nouveau assis très proche l'un à côté de l'autre... Nous ne nous en étions même pas rendu compte.   
  
Les trois jeunes étaient montés dans la chambre de Miiky.  
  
" Trop cool ! Rien n'a bougé ! " s'exclama le propriètaire de la pièce.  
  
" Si... Ta mère a rangé... " fit Yann.  
  
" Quand t'es partis, ; je me souviens, c'était encore en bordel... " ajouta Zarina.  
  
Miiky lui lança un sourire puis s'assit sur son lit. " Ahh... il m'avait manqué, mon lit ! "  
  
" Et nous, pas ? " répliqua-t-elle, vite.  
  
" Si, si, si ! ! Bien sur !... Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait durant mon absence ? Zarina, tu bats ton grand-père ? "  
  
" Non... "   
  
" Et ton père ?... "  
  
" Non... "  
  
" Mon père à moi ?... Ou Goten ?... "  
  
" Non, non... "  
  
" Yann non plus ?... "  
  
" Non... si ! ! ! " Elle s'était faites avoir, même si Miiky n'avait aucune intention de la piégé...  
  
" Tu assumes enfin ! " s'exclama Yann.  
  
" Mais non, triple crétin ! ! C'était dans l'élan ! ! J'ai tellement l'habitude de répondre à ses questions stupides que je finis par donner toujours la même réponse !... Bien sur que non que je ne suis pas moins forte que toi ! ! Tu ne m'a toujours pas battu ! !... "  
  
" Menteuse ! ! ! Y'a trois ans je t'ai battu à plate couture ! !... "  
  
Elle grogna, mais il avait raison ! " Eh alors ! Comme pour le moment tu te bats plus du tout, je t'ai certainement dépassé et j'ai aussi prit une longueur d'avance ! !... "  
  
" Mais Zari, t'as pas compris que je m'étais arrêté exprès pour ne pas que tu sois trop triste lorsque que tu te serais rendue compte que j'étais dix fois plus fort que toi... ?... "  
  
" Ouais, ouais... Un de ces quatre on mettra ça au point... " Et elle soupira, assise à terre, contre le lit où les deux jeunes garçons discutaient.  
  
" Alors... Et toi... Tu n'as quand même pas passer presque un an et demi en ne faisant QUE te battre, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre !... As-tu une copine ?... " Il s'accouda sur ses genoux en regardant son cousin droit dans le blanc des yeux. Miiky se mit dans la même position.  
  
" Non. " répondit-il. Et il se redressa.  
  
" Quoi ?... T'as pas flirté une seule petite fois de tout ton voyage ? ?... T'as pas d'hormones ou quoi ?... Même pas pour un mec ?... " Miiky fronça les sourcils.  
  
" T'es amoureux de moi ?... "  
  
" Mais non ! ! ! " s'écria Yann, sidéré.  
  
" T'es malade ! ! ! " ajouta Zarina en se tournant.  
  
" Désolé, ne criez pas comme ça, c'est tout à fait courant l'homosexualité à l'heure actuel... "  
  
" Oui, je sais ! ! Je sais ! ! Mais bon... "  
  
" Alors pourquoi tu me demande ça ?... "  
  
" Parce que moi j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! ! "  
  
" Ah bon, t'as plus peur des filles ?... "  
  
Yann soupira. " Non... Ma puberté est passée... "  
  
" Ah ouais... ? Pourtant t'as toujours ta voix de gamin et t'es encore petit... "  
  
Le fils de Goten soupira et s'appuya sur son genou. Zarina pouffait de rire. " Ok... C'est pas mon jour... Je suis un peu lent et alors ?... Toi non plus t'es pas grand !... "  
  
" Ben non... Mais je suis plus jeune et puis tu sais, les saiyens sont lents à la croissance !... "  
  
" Ouais... Bon ! On s'égare du sujet là ! ! Bon, je voulais te dire que moi j'avais trouvé chaussure à mon pied !... "  
  
Miiky le fixa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. " Heuu... Oui... ça veut dire quoi cette expression ?... "  
  
Silence. Soupir. Pénible !... " J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'allait bien, quoi ! ! ! "   
  
Zarina soupira discrètement, ce qu'elle redoutait...  
  
" Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ?... " demanda gaiement Miiky.  
  
" Pas il, ELLE ! ! !... "  
  
" Ah... Excuse-moi... comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est sympa ?... "  
  
" Oui ! ! Bien sur !... Elle s'appelle Namy ! " Zarina s'affaissa en avalant sa salive. " Elle est donc super gentille, super sympa, super belle... Oh oui, ce qu'elle est belle !... Mon père et moi on aime bien les blondes, hein ! Y'a rien à faire ! "  
  
Zarina se retourna soudainement. " Anh ! Arrête un peu avec ta Namy tu commences vraiment à être chiant maintenant ! Et Namy par ci, Namy par là ! Tu m'énerves ! Surtout qu'elle est moche et totalement idiote, en plus ! !... " Yann le prit mal.  
  
" Toi aussi tu commences à m'énerver, Zarina !... Je t'interdis de dire du mal d'elle t'as compris ? ?... En l'insultant elle, tu m'insultes, moi !... " elle s'était de nouveau recroquevillée contre le lit, les yeux mouillés. " Mais je sais pourquoi tu fais ça ! Mais je vais te tire, Zarina, moi j'y suis pour rien ! ! J'en peux rien si tu fais fuir tout le monde ! " Les mots qui blessent... Tout coula... Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Yann était fâché, Miiky ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas là.   
La fille de Trunks se releva doucement et essuya ses larmes.  
  
" A demain, Miiky, tu passeras à la Capsule, hein... " elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la chambre, elle recommençait à pleurer. Elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le salon. " Tu veux bien me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît, Gohan... ? "  
  
Il fut surprit de la voir pleurer... " Heu... Oui... " il se leva, posa la main sur son épaule puis se téléporta, sans rien dire, elle n'aurait certainement pas envie de répondre.   
  
Ils arrivèrent à la Capsule Corporation, non loin de Bulma. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... " demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Je ne sais pas, elle m'a simplement demandé de la ramener... " répondit Gohan. Zarina le remercia.  
  
" Il est où grand-père ? " demanda Zarina.  
  
" Dans la salle avec San Goku... "  
  
" Ah... " elle monta à l'étage, elle ne pourrait pas les rejoindre. Sa grand-mère se leva.  
  
" Je dois y aller... " fit Gohan, en s'excusant.  
  
" Oui, je comprends, rentre. "  
  
Il la salua et repartit.  
  
En haut, Yann s'était couché sur le lit. " C'était pas très sympa... " se risqua Miiky, toujours assit en tailleur au pied du futon.  
  
" Et elle ? C'était sympa ce qu'elle a dit ?... Elle est vraiment énervante !... " il se releva en position assise. " Elle, ce qu'elle voudrait, c'est qu'on passe notre vie tout les trois, comme quand on était petits !... elle ne se fait pas à l'idée qu'on a chacun notre vie à suivre ! On ne peut pas se coller éternellement non plus ! !... Tu suis ta route, je suis la mienne ! Et ce qui l'énerve c'est que elle, non ! !... "  
  
" Elle n'en peut rien... "  
  
" Je sais, mais elle pourrait comprendre ! "  
  
" Toi aussi tu pourrais la comprendre... "  
  
" Hein ? ? Mais je n'en peux rien moi si elle fait fuir tout le monde ! !... "  
  
" Et tu n'en pouvais rien non plus que je préfère me battre que d'étudier... Je me suis aussi énervé... "  
  
" Tu as l'air très bien dans ta peau, tu sais !... "  
  
" Oui et je suis vraiment heureux dans la vie que je mène maintenant, mais avant je ne l'étais pas !... Tu te souviens, je voulais tout le temps que tu viennes t'entraîner avec moi ! Et à l'école j'était tout le temps avec Zarina et Shuki pendant que toi tu étais avec tes copains ! Tu as été le premier à prendre ton 'indépendance' ! Zarina c'est pareil que moi maintenant !... " Yann soupira. " Tu devrais aller t'excuser, c'est dur de faire un choix et de 'quitter' ses amis... "  
  
" Quoi ? Ah non ! ça c'est hors de question que je m'excuse ! Et puis toi c'est pas pareil ! Tu partais ! Loin ! Pendant longtemps ! "  
  
Miiky allait continuer, mais il préféra sourire. " Demain tu me la présentera ta Namy ?... "  
  
" Ouais ! Eh comment ! Mais tu me la piques pas, hein ! Je t'ai à l'œil !... " ironisa son cousin.  
  
" T'en fais pas ! "  
  
" Bon... Maintenant que nous sommes entre hommes... Tu vas m'avouer avec qui t'as flirté durant ton voyage !... "  
  
" Personne ! " répliqua Miiky en riant.  
  
" Menteur ! ! Y'a bien une, ou plusieurs, femmes, ou filles, que tu apprécies ! ! ! "  
  
" Ouais... J'ai quatre et demi femmes de ma vie... "  
  
" Ah oui... "  
  
" Alors, y'a... Ma mère... "  
  
" Oui, moi aussi j'adore ma mère mais je n'en suis pas amoureux, faut pas pousser... "  
  
" Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'en était amoureux !... Bon, y'a aussi ma grande sœur... Ma tante... Kayra... Et Zarina... "  
  
" Zarina... ? "  
  
" Ben oui, c'est mon amie !... "  
  
" Aha... Et la fille que t'as dit juste avant... C'est qui ? "  
  
" Kayra ?... Une fille que j'ai rencontré sur une autre planète... "  
  
" Ah oui ? ? " C'était une inconnue, déjà plus sérieux... Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté. " Elle est comment ? ?... "  
  
" Qui ? "  
  
" Kayra ! !... "  
  
" Ah... Elle est un peu plus petite que moi, les cheveux très long... Couleur... Heuu... Pas, roux, pas brun, mais c'est pas une couleur roux/brun comme Zarina, c'est plus foncé et plus brillant comme du... "  
  
" Cuivre. "  
  
" Oui, voilà, les cheveux couleur cuivre... Et puis... Les yeux dorés... "  
  
" Elle est belle ?... "  
  
" Heuu... Ouais. "  
  
" Et comment ça va entre vous ?... "  
  
" Je suis son sauveur... "  
  
" Ah... Et tu l'aime ta sauvée ? ?... "  
  
" Non, mais elle, je crois bien qu'elle est amoureuse de moi mais j'en suis pas sure... "  
  
" Elle se conduit comment avec toi ? "   
  
" Elle me colle tout le temps, elle me donne des bisous et tout ça... "  
  
" Mais elle est folle de toi ! ! Fonce, fonce ! ! ! " Yann se leva et son cousin bascula par terre.  
  
" Mais moi je suis pas amoureux d'elle... "  
  
" Menteur ! ! ! T'as des hormones comme tout le monde ! ! ! "  
  
La discussion dura longtemps... Jusqu'au lendemain matin, comme il avait été convenu...  
  
Nous étions partis, j'en avais marre...  
  
" Ce que t'es lente !... " rouspétai-je en me posant sur un toit pour attendre Pan.  
  
" Anh ! ! Fiche-moi la paix ! C'est toi qui te dépêche !... " répliqua-t-elle en se posant à côté de moi. Je sautai sur le toit d'à côté. Elle m'y rejoint. " Eh ! ! Tu sais quoi ?... On va faire une course !... Tu m'énerves à la fin de tout le temps dire que je suis lente et faible sous prétexte que je suis une femme ! "  
  
" Ah ouais... " j'étais amusé, elle était si vite vexée... " Ok... Bon, c'est où déjà d'ici ?... "  
  
" Simple... Vers le droite, une dizaine de kilomètres... "  
  
" Ok... " répétai-je.  
  
" Et attention ! ! Pas de super saiyen ! ! "  
  
" Pourquoi ? ?... "  
  
" C'est pas du jeu ! ! Moi je ne peux pas le devenir ! !... "  
  
" Tu vois bien que t'es nulle... "  
  
" Je ne saurais pas, je n'ai pas assez de sang saiyen, tu le sais très bien ! !... "  
  
" Sale terrienne !... Bon, on peut voler quand même... "  
  
" Oui, évidemment ! T'as de plus grandes jambes que moi, à pied ce serait normal que tu gagnes ! Mais en volant, j'ai mes chances... Comme je suis plus légère et plus fine, je file mieux contre le vent... " je la fixais, semblant m'en ficher éperdument.  
  
" Bon, on la fait cette course ?... "  
  
Nous nous élevâmes un peu et nous nous mîmes en position. " Prêt ?... Un, deux, trois ! " un grande aura blanche nous entoura et nous partîmes. Nous étions au même niveau, jusqu'à ce que je pris de l'avance. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de Pan, elle vira à droite. Je me demandai ce qui lui prenait quand j'eus une illumination, je fis demi-tour et je la suivis par une rue parallèle. Je la vis remonter sur un toit. Je lui sautai dessus et nous tombâmes au sol" Mais t'es dingue ! ! "   
  
" Petite tricheuse... Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais un raccourcit... " elle se retourna pour être face à moi. " J'allais me faire avoir encore... "  
  
" Et alors... T'aurais pus t'en douter, non ?... "  
  
" Tss !... " j'eus un rictus, Pan rigola. je se levai en la gardant près de moi. J'entourai ma queue autour d'elle. " Maintenant je ne te lâche plus... "  
  
" Je suis punie ?... " Nous étions encore les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
" Oui... Tu vas subir le châtiment suprême... " je sentis une goutte sur ma tête, puis une autre... Il se mit à pleuvoir. Je soupira. " La pluie... "  
  
" Oh, j'ai peur... " ironisa-t-elle. Je lui soulevai les jambes et je m'envolai jusqu'à son appartement pour nous mettre à l'abri... Une fois sur le palier, et au sec, je la déposai. Elle se retourna vers moi, son visage changea. " Bardock, tu... Tu saignes... "  
  
" Hein ?... " je posai ma main à mon front. " Mais non, crétine, c'est le bandeau qui coule avec l'eau !... " je l'enlevai et je m'essuyai le filet d'eau ensanglanté qui coulait sur mon front. Elle soupira de soulagement. " Avec quoi je me serais blessé tu me le dirais bien ?... " nous commençâmes à grimper les escaliers. " N'empêche qu'il est perspicace... "  
  
" Qui ça ? "  
  
" Ton père. "  
  
" Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?... "  
  
" Il a deviné... "  
  
" Pour Aïdan ?... Normal, il m'avait observé et il s'en doutait qu'il a dit... "  
  
" Mais non... Je m'en fous de ce gras-là !... Je disais qu'il avait deviné pour nous !... "  
  
elle fit volte-face. " Comment ça ? ?... Tu lui a dit ?... "  
  
" Non !... Justement ! Il a deviné tout seul !... Ta mère aussi je croit qu'elle se doute d'un truc... " Pan poussa un cri catastrophe en plaçant une main sur sa bouche. " Anh, arrête, on dirait ton frère... Et puis panique pas, ça avait pas l'air de les catastropher, ils ont même été sympa... "   
  
" Ouais, mais bon... "  
  
" Quoi, t'as honte de moi ou quoi, que tu veux que personne ne le sache !... " nous rentrâmes dans l'appartement.  
  
" Oh non !... Bien sur que non ! "  
  
" Faut dire que comme tu me collais... "  
  
" Hein ? Mais je ne te collais pas ! C'est toi qui me collait !... "  
  
" Oh ! Moi, te coller ! C'est toi la spécialiste de la glue !... "  
  
" Et puis t'avais qu'à me repousser !... Avant dés que j'étais à deux mètres de toi, tu me sortais 'arrête de me coller ! ! !' " Lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir refermé la porte, je s'approchai d'elle, un étrange sourire sur le visage. Je lui pris le trousseau de clefs des mains et je le jetai par dessus mon épaule, je retirai la veste dégoulinante de Pan et la jetai aussi. Elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou, de son saiyen, quand j'enroulai ma queue autour de sa taille et que la collai contre le mur. Je penchai la tête et descendis une de mes mains à la hauteur de la cuisse de Pan. Je passai doucement mes dents sur son épaule. De ma main qui était encore sur la hanche de ma compagne, j'allai jouer dans ses cheveux mouillés, elle aussi se mit à trifouiller dans mes cheveux épais... Je relevai la tête, je l'embrassai de ces baisers bizarres... Je la porta de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
" Et il est où ? " demanda Goten à son frère, les mains dans les poches.  
  
" En haut, il dort. "  
  
" T'es sur ?... "  
  
" Certain ! Ils sont en haut et ils dorment ! "  
  
" A 12h... ? "  
  
" ça fait au grand maximum sept heures qu'ils dorment ! "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qui ont foutu dans la chambre jusqu'à cinq heures du mat si ils n'étaient pas en bas ?... "  
  
" Yann est venu chercher à manger à un moment, mais sinon, ils ont parlés, leur grosse discussion autour du pot, genre, on commence par parler de fraises, ça vire à la guerre nucléaire, puis ça finit par revenir à la fraise..., ils ont regardés la télé... Des sitecoms, le foot, le tennis et le rugby... Un film aussi... Puis ils ont écouté de la musique vers trois heures du matin... C'était bien gai, la maison tremblait... "  
  
" Ah, ah ! ! ! ! ! ! " s'exclama Goten. " Enfin ! ! Tu subis ENFIN ce que moi et Mady subissons depuis bientôt huit ans tout les matin ! !... "  
  
" Et ils ont terminé la nuit par un jeu de société et le jeu qui consiste à ne pas s'endormir avant l'autre... Vers cinq heure et demi ou même six heures ils étaient comme ça !... " et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Miiky était couché en chien de fusil au pied du matelas et Yann était étalé, la jambe pendant dans le vide, sur le reste du lit. Goten soupira, une branche de ses lunettes de soleil dans la bouche. " Tu peux arrêter de jouer avec ça, s'il te plaît... ? Il pleut ici !... "  
  
" Oui, mais je reviens d'une plage où il fait plus de vingt-cinq degrés deux cents soixante-cinq jours par an... "  
  
" C'est bien ce que je dis !... ça m'énerve !... "  
  
" Eh ! On t'avais proposé à toi et Videl de venir, vous avez refusés ! "  
  
" Miiky revenait, on allait quand même pas partir durant son retour !... "  
  
" Mouais... Tiens, au fait, Pan est passée ?... "  
  
" Oui ! "  
  
" Ah ! Alors elle vous a parlé ?... "  
  
" Oui, elle m'a tout raconté, pour truc là... Et pour Bardock aussi... "  
  
" Hein ?... Truc, c'est le type coffré... Et... Bardock... "  
  
" Oui !... Tu sais qui c'est ! "  
  
" Heu, oui, mais il est censé ne plus exister... ? "  
  
" Si... Mais il s'est fait réincarné... "  
  
" Ah... C'est un môme alors... Et comment vous savez que c'est lui ?... " Gohan raconta en quelque mots ce qui lui avait été rapporté.   
  
" Et maintenant lui et Pan sont... " Plus si affinité "... "  
  
" Hein ?... A ce point ?... "  
  
" Oui, c'est même grâce à ça que j'ai deviné... "  
  
" Ah... C'est pour ça qu'elle était de si bonne humeur, si ça se trouve, elle venait... " il vit son frère grimacé donc, coupa court. " C'était le jackpot ce week-end pour toi et ta femme, quoi... "  
  
" Oui on peut dire ça, on les a eut toutes... "   
  
Une heure plus tard, Miiky finissait de déjeuner, lisant une page de journal, son cousin et Goten étaient partis, il devait rejoindre Yann vers quatre heures et demi... Après la fin des cours de l'après-midi. " Miiky, tu cherches quoi dans le journal ?... "  
  
" Rien en particulié... Ohh... Les chiens perdus... " Gohan sourit, il était tellement... Innocent... " Papa ?... " il redressa la tête, sa pomme en bouche, ses mains étant occupées à trifouiller dans un sac. " J'espère que les fourmis tueuses ne m'ont pas suivis... Et Zarina est bizarre... " Il recracha sa pomme qui rebondit contre le mur. " ça va ?... T'étouffe pas, hein !... T'as du mal ces temps-ci... "  
  
" Normal, tout vient en même temps !... Ma fille qui quitte un délinquant... Ma fille avec mon grand-père... Mon fils qui ramène des fourmis... Enfin... ex... Bon... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que... " il fit virevolter sa main devant pour ne pas avoir à finir sa phrase.   
  
" Eh ben... Le comportement de Zarina !... Elle a commencé à râler quand Yann a parlé de sa copine... Elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre qu'elle était bête et laide... Il m'a montrer une photo, elle est pas laide... " il se tut, puis reprit. " Et puis aussi elle a pleuré... Elle a pleuré quand Yann la remballé... La connaissant j'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait énervée... Mais Yann a aussi raison quand il dit Zarina n'a pas encore trouvé sa voie alors que nous, oui !... Elle est plus du genre à vouloir vivre en groupe... elle regrette le temps où on était inséparable... Moi j'aime bien la vie que je mène ! Yann aussi adore la sienne !... Moi je pense que sa voix est plus claire qu'elle ne le pense !... Elle fait quand même partie de la branche féminine de la famille Végéta Brief... Je pense qu'elle se dirigera vers tout ce qui est mécanique... Comme sa tante et sa grand-mère... Mais c'est pas sur du tout... Mais bon... " Gohan l'écoutait, totalement subjugué... Son fils parlait toujours autant, mais ce qu'il disait avait de plus en plus de sens...  
  
" Et pour Trunks et Tracy, tu dis quoi ?... " il le testait maintenant, il avait toujours adoré écouter son fils.  
  
" Humm... Comme dirait Bulma, Trunks est munit de deux mains gauche ne servant qu'à donner des coups... Comme son père quoi... Et comme ses deux parents sont intelligent, il est lui aussi super intelligent et super subtile !... Mais le détecteur de machin truc much du temps de Sircon, il l'a réussit grâce à la chance !... C'était vraiment un coup de bol... Et si Tracy ne fait pas partie de la branche 'mécano' c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas une Végéta Brief d'origine !... Logique !... "  
  
" Miiky, tu devrais te faire payer pour parler comme ça... " souffla Videl en entrant.  
  
" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... "  
  
" Tu as vu le regard de ton père ?... Si il pouvait, il irait hurler partout 'C'est mon fils ! C'est mon fils !' " ironisa-t-elle. Elle avait raison, Gohan sourit bêtement, Miiky le regarda et rit de bon cœur. Videl fit de même.  
  
" Arrêter de vous moquer de moi ! " répliqua Gohan, faussement irrité.   
  
" Au fait, vous avez senti pour Pan et Bardock ?... "  
  
" Oui... " soupirèrent ses deux parents.  
  
" Vous en pensez quoi ? "  
  
Gohan haussa les épaules. " On ne l'a pas empêcher de sortir avec un dealer, un ancien mercenaire, c'est... Mieux... Surtout qu'elle le connaît et puis qu'il est de la famille et tout ça, c'est... "  
  
" Cool. Moi je l'ai sentit tout de suite c'est pour ça que je savais pas comment je devais l'appeler... "  
  
" Gohan, tu sais qu'il est 14h07... "  
  
" Ah oui... Zut, je suis en retard... Bon... Eh ben j'ai pas le choix... " il eut l'idée de se téléporter, ainsi il ne serait pas plus en retard... Il posa deux doigts sur son front, salua sa femme et son fils, puis disparu.   
  
Après s'être entraîné presque trois heures avec son grand-père, Miiky était partit rejoindre son cousin, il lui avait présenté ses amis et Namy, ils avaient tous été surpris par l'apparence du jeune. Il avait pus raconter son voyage, en changeant les termes 'planètes' par 'pays' et en évitant tout ce qui aurait pus éveillé des soupçons... ça avait bien marché...  
  
Zarina serra son père dans ses bras.  
  
" Heu... Zarina... ça va ?... " fit Trunks, elle ne faisait jamais ça.  
  
" Anh ! Tu vas pas commencer à me reprocher de te montrer que je t'aime, non ?... " elle le lâcha et s'assit au bureau. Trunks revint vers elle.  
  
" Excuse-moi... Mais je te trouve un peu bizarre... Pourquoi es-tu dans mon bureau alors que tu devrais être à l'école... ? "  
  
" Je voulais pas y aller, y'avait quelqu'un que j'avais pas envie de voir... "  
  
" Et ce quelqu'un quel est-il ?... "  
  
" Papa, c'est vrai que je fais fuir tout le monde ?... "  
  
" Hein ?... Mais qui t'as dit ça ?... "  
  
" Yann... "  
  
" Ohh... Mais tu sais bien qu'il rigole... "  
  
" Non, il ne rigolais pas ! Il était même très sérieux !... On était mieux avant... C'était bien mieux avant qu'il ne rencontre sa Namy, là ! !... Et avant, quand Miiky était là pour l'occuper... "  
  
" Zarina... On doit suivre son chemin tout seul, un jour... "  
  
" Toi et Goten vous êtes toujours amis, non ? ?... "  
  
" Mais oui, justement ! On est moins proche, mais on est toujours amis !... "  
  
" Vous avez tous un but... "  
  
" Hein ?... "  
  
" Bonjour ! ! " s'exclama Miiky en apparaissant.  
  
" Eh ! Miiky, salut, quel look ! " répondit Trunks.  
  
" Hein ? Quel look de quoi ? "  
  
" Tes cheveux. "  
  
" Ah oui !... Je venais cherché Zarina. "  
  
" J'ai pas envie... " marmonna-t-elle.  
  
" Mais si ! !... "  
  
" Non !... Si c'est pour aller voir Yann, non merci !... "  
  
" Mais non, on va pas aller le voir ! ! Il veut pas te voir non plus de toutes façons... non, je vais montrer des trucs à Shuki, je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi !... "  
  
Elle soupira et jeta un regard à son père. " Vas-y... ça t'occupera... " lui conseilla-t-il.  
  
" Tu me jure que Yann ne viendra pas ?... "  
  
" Mais non !... Il a autre chose à faire... " A son regard accusateur. " Pas ce que tu crois, hein ! !... Il doit aider son père à faire je ne sais quoi, à ranger un bureau... "  
  
" Allons-y... " soupira Zarina. Elle salua son père et Miiky disparu avec elle. Ils reparurent en face de l'école d'arts martiaux de Satan. Shuki les attendait., il se précipita vers eux.  
  
" Voilà, on peux y aller !... " ils entrèrent. L'école était un espèce de temple... Avec une grande salle d'entraînement au milieu. " PAPYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " quelques minutes après, Satan apparut, essoufflé.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Miiky ?... Ne crie pas comme ça, je vais avoir une attaque... "  
  
" Mais c'est pour que t'entende, tu deviens sourd... " toujours d'une innocence déconcertante.  
  
" C'est pas vrai... Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous faut pour votre entraînement, un punching-ball ?... "  
  
" Non, c'est Shuki le punching-ball... " répliqua Zarina. Le terrien sursauta et Miiky rigola.  
  
" Elle plaisante, t'en fais pas ! "  
  
" Bon... Heuu... Alors il vous faut quoi ?... " répéta l'ex-champion du monde.  
  
" Heuu... Deux paires de mitaine... Une pour moi et l'autre pour lui " répondit Zarina, prenant les devants, en pointant Shuki. " Toi, je suppose que t'en veux pas ? "  
  
" Non, en effet, j'en ai pas besoin... " répondit Miiky. Satan ordonna qu'on apporte ce qui était demandé... Le cours allait commencé !  
  



	8. Partie 18

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent.   
Pan rentra dans son appartement. Je me précipitai à la porte. " Te voilà enfin ! ça fait plus de trois heures que t'étais partie ! ! Où étais-tu ?... " elle était appuyée contre la porte, ses jambes ne semblaient pas la porter correctement... Elle redressa la tête, les yeux perdus, le visage blême... Elle se laissa glisser sur les genoux, et se mit à pleurer en détournant la tête de mon visage. Je m'approchai d'elle et je la redressai en la soulevant par les épaules. " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ? ?... Tu t'es fait agressé par un copain du gars qu'est en prison ?... " elle m'entoura le cou et hocha la tête négativement. " Alors quoi ? ?... "  
  
" Pardon... " elle pleura encore.  
  
" Mais quoi ? ?... " une idée me traversa... Elle m'avait peut-être trompé... Ce serait grave... Nous aurions été séparés à tout jamais... Et je serais retombé du mauvais côté... Pan était ma lucidité ! Je me mis à la renifler, rien de spécial, je l'aurais sentis tout de suite...   
  
" Si tu savais à quel point je regrette... "  
  
" Mais regretter quoi ?... Pan, parle ! "  
  
" Tu vas jamais me pardonner... Je vais encore gâcher ta vie... " Mes yeux se dilatèrent, ça commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter... Je la tirai pour qu'elle soit face à moi et je la questionnai du regard. " Je... Je suis enceinte... " elle pleura encore. " Tu peux me rejeter, je le mérite... " Il eut un large blanc, pas un bruit, elle allait avoir un bébé... Qui chiale... Je n'aime pas les enfants, mais je ne voulais pas perdre Pan ! Tout tournait, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Puis je me souvins que je n'étais plus vraiment moi... Peut-être que maintenant je les aimerais plus, les gosses... ça s'était déjà un peu arrangé avec Yann et Miiky... Mais de là à être capable d'avoir à nouveau des enfants à moi...  
  
" On me redonne aussi une chance pour ça... " soufflai-je. Elle redressa la tête pour me regarder à nouveau, elle se serait attendue à ce que je m'énerve, à ce que je crie, à la limite que je la frappe... " Huh !... C'est... " je la regardai, ses yeux rougis par les pleurs. " T'as peur parce que Bra a perdu un enfant ?... "  
  
" Non... Mais tu... Tu m'en veux pas ?... "  
  
" Ben... C'est pas de ta faute... " je fis demi-tour et je poussai un soupir. " Actif mes spermato, hein... " ironisai-je. Mais je n'étais pas pour autant à l'aise...  
  
" T'as pas l'air enchanté... Non, ça se voit que tu n'en veux pas de ce bébé !... Maintenant que j'y pense... Je peux avorté, hein ! !... "  
  
" Toi tu veux le garder, hein ?... T'aime bien les mômes... ça se voit, je te vois sourire aux bébés dans leurs sièges, dans la rue... Et aussi la façon dont tu t'occupais de Miiky quand il était plus petit... "  
  
" Mais... C'est sur, mais... Je veux te garder toi aussi ! ! Tu es ma priorité ! !... "  
  
" Pourquoi choisir ?... Tu peux avoir les deux si tu veux... "  
  
" C'est... C'est vrai ? Tu ne le rejettera pas ?... "  
  
" Non... ça fait dix minutes que je te le dis ! "  
  
" Bardock... Il aura une faible force à sa naissance... Très faible... "  
  
" Oui... Oui, je sais ! !... Maintenant ça va j'ai compris... Les bébés faibles ne le sont pas toujours toute leur vie !... "  
  
" Surtout comme il sera un peu terrien... "  
  
" Puh !... Je vais avoir un gosse terrien... "  
  
" Anh ! ! tu vois que t'en a pas envie ! ! Tu le méprise déjà alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né ! "  
  
" Anh ! ! C'est sortit comme ça ! ! Un réflexe ! J'ai une femme à trois/quart terrienne aussi !... ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! ! " Elle sourit et renifla et me souria un peu. Je rentrai dans la chambre et je m'assis sur le lit, elle en fit de même. " Il va falloir que je m'en occupe... " ajoutai-je, plus bas, demandant une confirmation.  
  
" Je crois... "  
  
" Tu seras tout le temps là, hein... Parce que je suis pas doué... Je suis un très mauvais père... "  
  
" Pourtant d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, tes fils n'avaient pas l'air trop paumés... "  
  
" Je ne les ai élevé aucun... "   
  
" Ah ouais ?... Pourquoi ?... " ça l'intéressait, le saiyen soupira.  
  
" Parce que Thales était un salopard de surdoué qui ne trouve rien de plus intéressant à dire, à deux ans. 'Papa, je ne serais jamais fier d'être ton fils'... "  
  
" C'est méchant, ça !... "  
  
" Tu crois franchement que j'étais vexé ?... Je m'en foutais complètement... Et à quatre ans, quelques heures après avoir vu Kakarotto, il s'est barré tout seul en lâchant Raditz dans une autre capsule ! Et puis je ne les ai plus jamais revu... J'étais en mission, je ne les ai pas retenu... Je n'avais même pas envie de les retenir !... Quelques temps après Kakarotto aussi se barrait... La planète explosait aussi... "  
  
" Chuut ! Chut ! ! Tu relates de mauvais trucs ! ! Tais-toi ! !... " Elle m'entoura le cou et coucha sa tête sur mon épaule. " Tu n'es plus celui que tu étais... C'est ton premier enfant... Et tu seras un excellent papa... " Elle redressa la tête et me sourit, j'espérais qu'elle aie raison...  
  
Miiky avait un air heureux sur le visage... Il regardait Shuki frapper sur les gants de Zarina, qui essayait de le motiver. " Mais bouge un peu ! ! C'est quoi, ça ? Un coup de poing ? j'ai rien senti ! Frappe plus fort ! Plus vite ! J'aurais pus te tuer vingt fois ! Allez !... " Elle avait l'air contente de faire ça... De transmettre ce dont elle était douée... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, quand ils étaient petits, elle essayait de temps en temps de lui apprendre des trucs... Bon, à l'époque, Miiky n'était pas l'élève le plus brillant qui soit et pourtant, elle insistait pour qu'il apprenne !   
  
" Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, moi... " fit-il en se relevant.  
  
" Eh ! Ne me laisse pas tout seul... " fit Shuki en évitant un coup de Zarina. " On arrête, Zarina ? "  
  
" Non ! On a dit deux heures ! C'est deux heures ! Pas une heure quarante-cinq ! !... Reste Miiky ! Depuis que tu as dis que tu partais, il a perdu de la concentration !... " Le voyageur se rassit. Elle frappa Shuki avec le gant, il s'étala au sol. " Allez, debout ! ! C qu'une pichenette ! "  
  
" Aïe... Zarina, tu m'as fait mal... " se plaignit le novice.  
  
" Ohh... T'es douillet ! ! T'en verra d'autres ! Debout ! Il faut souffrir pour être fort ! "  
  
" Bon, d'accords... " il se remit debout et l'entraînement reprit.. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les trois dehors... Le terrien était épuisé...  
  
" Bon ! A demain ! " s'exclama Zarina. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au alentour puis s'envola en vitesse.  
  
" Bye, Zari !... " salua Miiky en faisant un au revoir de la main.  
  
" Pfff... Dur, dur, l'entraînement... T'es plus fort qu'elle ?... " demanda Shuki.  
  
" Beaucoup plus fort qu'elle... " il ne répondit même pas d'un ton prétentieux.  
  
" Mais vous êtes des extra-terrestres... Moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre terrien... Elle veut que je fasse des attaques d'énergie et tout ça, comme vous, mais les terriens ils peuvent faire ça ?... "  
  
" Tout le monde à une force en soi ! Et tout le monde peut la cultiver ! C'est ce que Zarina fait avec toi !... Nous, les saiyens, c'est un peu différent, la force on l'a en nous depuis toujours, il faut simplement la faire sortir petit à petit... "  
  
" Ah... " il sursauta lorsque Zarina sauta à nouveau devant lui.  
  
" Eh ! Au fait, il faudra que tu apprennes à voler aussi !... " fit-elle.  
  
" Voler ? ?... comme vous ?... Les terriens peuvent volés ?... "  
  
" Mais oui ! Ma mère vole ! C'est super facile de voler ! " répondit Miiky, toujours souriant.  
  
" Miiky t'es pas très bien placé pour donner ce genre de leçon... Il t'en a fallut du temps, toi, pour voler ! " coupa la fille de Trunks, sèche.  
  
" Hihihi ! ! Oui, oui ! ! Elle a raison, j'étais un peu à la traîne... Mais maintenant tout va bien... "  
  
ça n'enchantait pas trop Shuki, mais bon, si Miiky trouvait qu'il était capable... C'est qu'il l'étais... Maintenant il ne s'étonnait plus de rien avec eux... Il s'était fait ressusciter, avait appris qu'il s'était fait tuer par un esprit maléfique, avait appris qu'il s'était fait sauver par des semi-extras-terrestres... Etait devenu ami avec l'un d'eux...   
Zarina repartit en vitesse, elle avait sauté sur le mur comme un chat... Shuki avait toujours été sidéré par cette rapidité et cette agilité...   
  
" Hihihi, elle a enfin trouvé sa voie !... Tu peux rentré tout seul, hein ?... " demanda Miiky.  
  
" Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. "  
  
" D'accords, à demain ! ", il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours à son tour, puis se téléporta. Le terrien soupira, il se demandait si il allait s'habituer... ça faisait huit ans qu'il les connaissait et il était toujours aussi étonné...  
  
Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais vautré sur une chaise, mes doigts enfoncés dans les poches de mon jeans, la tête jetée en arrière, je faisais le point... Ma fille naissait ! Une fille en plus ! Je captais la souffrance de Pan dans la salle, qu'est-ce qu'on lui faisait ?... On l'égorgeait comme un cochon ou quoi ? Comme Gohan était dans la salle également, je ne m'en faisais pas plus que ça... Quelques temps plus tard, je pus entré dans la chambre, elle était couchée sur son lit, les cheveux trempés tellement elle avait transpiré. Je m'approchai du lit, il y avait un landau à côté, une peur m'envahit encore en posant les yeux sur ce lit de bébé... ça me rappelait un mauvais souvenir... ça devait avoir un rapport avec Kakarotto, des bribes de ma mémoire de mon ancienne vie avaient été effacées durant ma réincarnation... ça devait être ça... Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je regardai à l'intérieur du landau, je soupirai de soulagement, il n'y avait rien dedans !...  
  
" Elle est ici... " murmura Pan, derrière moi, d'une voix chevrotante... Je me retournai d'un mouvement sec. Elle me sourit doucement, elle semblait épuisée. Je lui fit un bref sourire, un peu anxieux.  
  
" ça... ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crié... "  
  
" C'est normal d'avoir mal lors d'un accouchement... On dit que c'est la plus grande et la plus belle douleur du monde. "  
  
" Comment une douleur peut être belle ?... "  
  
" Quand tu verras Kendy, tu comprendras... "  
  
" Qui ? "  
  
" La petite... Attends... " elle voulut se redresser un peu, voyant qu'elle avait du mal, j'allai l'aider et je vis la petite chose en boule à côté d'elle... Je regardai encore ma compagne, qui me sourit.  
  
" Prends-la... "  
  
" Prendre quoi ? Le bébé ?... "  
  
" Notre bébé ! Notre petite fille... "  
  
" C'est une fille... ? "  
  
" Oui... C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit... "  
  
" Ah... Oui... " je regardai encore ma fille. Pan la souleva doucement. Un frisson m'envahit, mais je me retint de sourire en voyant bailler cette petite chose toute légère, elle ouvrit ses petits yeux noirs et se mit à s'agiter. Je la portais à bout de bras, j'avais jamais pris de bébé autrement !... Pan rit un peu de mon côté maladroit.  
  
" T'es comique. Allez, assieds-toi sur la chaise et pose-la sur tes genoux, mais soutient bien son dos. " Je soupirai en m'exécutant. " Voilà... Première leçon : 10/10. " je haussai les sourcils. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur ma main qui était sous la petite. Elle avait toujours sa queue de singe qui s'était enroulée autour de mon poignet.  
  
" Tu ne lui a pas fait couper la queue ? " demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête négativement, toujours avec ce sourire fatigué, mais heureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse !  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Pan répondit qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Elle sourit en voyant Bra entrer. " Hello ! Alors, maman, comment ça va ? " elle s'avança avec son mari derrière elle.  
  
" ça va. Fatiguée, mais ça va. " répondit la jeune maman.  
  
La fille de Végéta sourit. Et se tourna vers moi qui avait toujours Kendy sur moi. " ça va, Bardock ?... T'es tout mignon avec ton bébé, tu sais ! " Je grimaçai, je me doutais qu'elle allait sortir un truc comme ça. " Je peux le prendre ? " elle tendit les bras et je lui donnai Kendy. Elle la prit délicatement comme si ce bébé était un trésor qu'elle n'avait plus tenu depuis longtemps. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le siège de l'autre côté du lit. " Elle est magnifique, Pan... "  
  
" Elle a une queue poilue comme son papa... " remarqua Gaï.  
  
" Oui ! J'avais pas vu ! " répliqua Bra en faisant glissé la queue de Kendy dans sa main. " Comment vous allez l'appeler ?... "  
  
" Kendy. "  
  
" C'est pas fort commun... Mais c'est joli. "  
  
" C'est saiyen. Bardock m'en a dit quelques-uns et j'ai adoré celui-là ! " Je les regardais discuter, je ne percevais pas cette tristesse que Bra essayait tans bien que mal de caché, Pan lui proposa d'être la marraine de la petite, elle a bien entendu accepté avec joie, depuis qu'elle avait perdu son bébé, elle n'étais plus la même. Elle rendit Kendy à sa mère et se leva en s'éventant la figure.  
  
" Je sais ce que j'ai, je viens d'avoir un coup de chaleur !... Bon, on va y aller ! On passait en coup de vent ! " Elle embrassa Pan et me salua, Gaï fit pareil et ils quittèrent la chambre.  
  
" La pauvre... " soupira ma compagne. " Elle est très courageuse. Je sais pas comment je réagirais si dans deux jours Kendy mourrait... " je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne réagissait toujours pas au fait que j'étais père. Encore.  



	9. Partie 21

Seconde partie.  
  
Quelques années s'étaient écoulées... Miiky continuait ses voyages et revenait toutes les années comme il l'avait promis... Zarina et Yann étaient réconciliés... Elle se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'elle était avec Shuki, c'était son nouvel ami à qui elle pouvait montrer un peu de supériorité ! Comme elle faisait avec Miiky quand ils étaient petit ! Maintenant qu'elle entraînait le terrien, elle ne pensait qu'à ça !... Ce dernier faisait des progrès, il savait voler et commençait à exécuter des attaques d'énergie... Elle était contente de son exploit... Elle avait réussit à faire de ce garçon bien portant, en quelques années, un bon combattant en arts martiaux. Par contre... Il y avait un peu d'eau dans le gaz entre Yann et Namy... Ils n'étaient plus aussi proche qu'avant...   
  
Gaï entra dans le laboratoire qui était toujours allumé en entendant sa femme taper sur le clavier. Il soupira. " Bra... Ne me dis pas que tu travailles depuis hier soir ?... "  
  
" Hein ? " sursauta-t-elle se retournant. " Mais non ! je travaille depuis... " elle jeta un œil à sa montre. " Deux heures. "  
  
" Ah oui... T'aurais dus me réveiller... Et tu as remis les même vêtements qu'hier ? T'étais si pressée que ça... ? "  
  
" Mêmes vêtements ? réveillée ?... " Son mari éclata de rire à son air étonné.  
  
" Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit !... "  
  
" Mais il est dix heures du soir ! "  
  
" Du matin, tu veux dire ! Nous sommes samedi et il est dix heures du matin ! Il me semblait bien que le lit paraissait bien vide... "  
  
Elle soupira. " Je suis désolée, j'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer !... "  
  
" Mais ce n'est rien ! Bon, moi je vais travailler. A ce soir. " il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. " Mange et dort un petit peu, hein... "  
  
" Manger, ok. Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée... "  
  
" Je parie que quand je rentrerai, tu dormiras ! "  
  
" Ok ! Prêt à perdre ?... " répliqua-t-elle, en croisant les bras.  
  
" Toi aussi j'espère... Je t'aime ma puce. " et il sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle coupa l'ordinateur en soupirant, puis se leva et alla manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Ensuite, elle retourna encore travailler, après avoir assembler quelques pièces, elle recommença à écrire, sur papier. Elle bailla, mais se força à continuer.   
  
Yann s'assit en face de Nami en soupirant. " Me voilà enfin ! Excuse-moi d'être en retard !... "  
  
" C'est rien... " répondit-elle. Il l'embrassa rapidement, comme si c'était... Machinal.  
  
" T'as commandé ?... " Elle hocha la tête positivement. " ça va ?... " elle avait la tête basse. Elle prit sa respiration et le regarda en face.  
  
" Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre nous ?... " il la regarda sans comprendre, surpris de sa question. " T'as vu comment tu m'a embrassé ?... Es-tu sur d'avoir toucher mes lèvres ?... "   
  
Il était interloqué. " Ex... Excuse-moi... " il se releva et approcha sa main pour l'embrasser à nouveau, elle recula. Il se rassit.  
  
" ça ne sert à rien... Tu vois où on en est, Yann ?... On est comme un vieux couple, sauf qu'on est jeunes et pas mariés !... " il ne réagit pas. " ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ensemble ?... Quatre ans... On était en troisième... " Yann fit un demi-sourire, il voyait où elle voulait en venir. " Maintenant... On se voit de moins en moins... Toi, tu es au conservatoire et moi à l'université... On se voit ici, on boit un verre, puis on se sépare et à demain !... Y'a plus rien qui se craie entre nous... On stagne ! Et ça depuis six mois ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis jeune et je veux vivre un peu plus !... "  
  
" Tu... Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?... "  
  
" Mais non... Bien sur que non !... Justement, je suis sortie avec toi parce que tu était amusant, curieux, toujours ouvert à tout... "  
  
" Alors quoi ? je te plais plus ?... "  
  
" Si !... Si... En quatre ans, tu as beaucoup changé... Et d'année en année, tu es devenu de plus en plus beau... De plus en plus intelligent... On faisait souvent de nouvelles choses ! Mais maintenant plus ! On stagne !... On est bons à se marier !... "  
  
" Tu veux qu'on se marie ?... "  
  
" A dix-huit ans ? Mais tu es fou !... Yann, je... On doit vivre de nouvelles expériences !... "  
  
" On... On se sépare... ? "  
  
" Oui ! On doit rompre, Yann ! Tu le sais !... Si ça stagne déjà maintenant, tu imagines plus tard ?... "  
  
" Mais je... Je t'aime, moi... "  
  
" Non... Tu ne m'aime plus, Yann... Moi non plus... On s'apprécie, oui ! Mais ce n'est plus de l'amour ! Avoue, tu n'es plus attiré par moi !... "  
  
" Mais si !... "  
  
" Non... Rien qu'à la manière dont tu m'as embrassé le preuve ! "  
  
" Mais j'allais pas te sauter dessus dans un café !... "  
  
" Tu l'as déjà fait... " Le fils de Goten soupira et jeta sa tête en arrière.  
  
" J'avais seize ans et demi, je venais de m'entraîner, j'étais un peu piqué, on s'était pas vu pendant un bout et tout ça... "  
  
" Tu m'as embrassé langoureusement et tu m'as tiré du café, me disant que tu avais une nouvelle couette toute douce... " l'autre se mit à rire.  
  
" Mais c'était spécial !... "  
  
" Tu m'aimais à ce moment-là... Et moi aussi... En effet, la couette était très douce... Elle l'a été jusqu'il y a six mois, et maintenant on stagne, y'a rien de nouveau, on s'ennuie, on a plus rien à se dire ! On ne s'aime plus, Yann ! On ne s'attire plus !... " il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se décolla d'elle, il garda sa tête entre ses mains et la regarda... Désorienté.  
  
" Je sens plus rien... "  
  
" Voilà... Le grand Yann est de nouveau libre... ça va faire plaisir à quelques-unes... " ironisa Nami.  
  
" Y'avait des tas de gars qui m'enviaient aussi, tu sais... " elle finit son verre et se leva.   
  
" Alors... Au revoir... "  
  
" Au revoir... Je te paye le dernier verre... On... Reste amis ?... "  
  
" Merci pour le verre. Et je ne sais pas... Ces choses-là ne marchent pas avec tout le monde... " elle partit, après lui avoir fait un dernier 'au revoir' de la main. Il la regarda quitté le café, en grimaçant.  
  
" Est-ce vrai que j'ai un beau visage ?... " demanda Zarina en s'asseyant à la place de la terrienne, en face du cousin de Miiky. Il fut surpris de la trouver là. " Ohééé... Réponds !... " Elle répéta sa question.  
  
" Ben... Heuu... Ouais... T'es pas laide, quoi... " Elle semblait effrayée. " ça à l'air de te tétaniser... "  
  
" Si... Un gars cherche une fille... Mignonne... comme ça ! Il pourrait me choisir, moi ?... "  
  
" Pourquoi pas... Si le gars aime bien ton style... "  
  
" Quel style ?... "  
  
" Ben... Fonceuse, garçon manqué, pas fort bon caractère... Pourquoi tu demandes ça, T'es amoureuse ?... "  
  
" ça va pas, non ! ! ! !... Non... C'est Shuki qui m'a dit que j'avais un beau visage... "  
  
Yann éclata de rire à son air paumé. Ça vexa la fille de Trunks.  
  
Elle avait craqué et c'était en effet, endormie... Elle se releva. " Gaï a gagné... Mais je lui dirais pas... " elle regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il était déjà sept heures du soir. " Il est rentré... C'est à espérer qu'il ne m'a pas vu... " elle n'a jamais supporter de perdre !... Elle entra de nouveau à la cuisine et appela son mari. Pas de réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et remarqua qu'il y avait un appel en absence sur le répondeur. Elle écouta le message en prenant à boire.   
  
** " Madame Brief, votre mari a fait un accident, il vient d'être admis aux urgences de l'hôpital de Satan city... "**  
  
Elle lâcha sa canette de surprise. Elle empoigna sa veste et sortit en courant de la maison sans attendre la fin du message.  
  
Au moment même, à l'hôpital, dans la pièce de détente des médecins et infirmiers, Trunks est assit, appuyé contre la table à fixer une radio médicale... Gohan lui déposa une tasse de café devant lui. " Elle va être abattue... "  
  
" Ne croie pas que je sois sans cœur, mais... C'est fait. Et c'était le destin. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Ne te torture pas l'esprit... Tu en auras bien besoin pour soutenir ta sœur... "  
  
" Ouais... Je sais... " Il but un peu de son café puis se leva pou s'adosser au mur dans le couloir.  
  
Bra s'arrêta au guichet de renseignements des urgences, on lui dit pointa une direction et elle cavala dans le couloir pointé. Elle vit son frère qui la vit également. Elle se jeta sur lui.  
  
" Où est-il ? qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? ? " elle secoua les manches de Trunks. " Il est dans le coma ? Il est paralysé de quelque part ? ?... Trunks ! ! ! " Le père de Zarina attendait qu'elle pose la question qu'il pourrait répondre affirmativement, elle ne s'attendait pas au pire... " Où il est ? ? " Son frère soupira, la regarda dans les yeux en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.  
  
" Bra... Calme-toi... "  
  
" Mais Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? ! C'est grave ? ! Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi ! "  
  
" Bra... Il a fait un accident de voiture... Il est arrivé ici, ils ont essayés de le sauver... Tu connais Gohan, ils ont tous, tout fait pour le sauver et il aussi s'est battu ! Mais... Ils n'ont pas réussi à le sauver... " il sentit son corps trembler.  
  
" Tu... Tu veux dire qu'il est... " l'autre hocha doucement la tête. " Gaï... Est mort... ? Quand... ? "   
  
" Il y a à peu près une heure... "  
Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot, puis se mit à pleurer petit à petit. Trunks la serra contre lui et la berça doucement. En éclatant totalement, elle le serra dans ses bras.  
  
" C'est pas vrai... " pleura-t-elle, désespérée. " Non... Pas lui, c'est pas possible... Pourquoi... ?... Non... " Elle pleura encore un moment, puis Gohan lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle vit son air désolé. " Gohan, t'as fait tout ce que tu as pus, c'est pas de ta faute... "  
  
" Je sais, Bra... Mais je m'inquiète pour toi... " répondit-il, désolé.  
  
Le jeune femme ravala sa salive. " ça va aller... Je suis pas toute seule... " elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère puis revint sur le médecin. " Je... Je voudrais le voir... " Gohan hocha la tête, lui prit gentiment le poignet et lui demanda de le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant une des pièces... Il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Il y avait un lit... Occupé. Bra refoula encore ses larmes et fit un pas en avant pour s'arrêter encore. Elle lança un regard significatif aux deux hommes derrière elle qui comprirent le message... Ils avnçèrent tout trois vers le lit du cadavre. Elle souleva le drap et soupira en voyant le visage pâle de Gaï. Elle pleura encore un peu et lui caressa doucement le visage. Ensuite elle s'assit et prit sa main tout aussi glaciale et aussi raide que son visage. Elle jeta encore un regard de détresse à son frère et à Gohan qui ne savaient rien faire !... " Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? " murmura-t-il d'une voix aiguë sonnant faux. " Gaï... Et avant, le bébé... C'est pas possible... Il va revenir... " elle le répéta encore, encore et encore. Trunks s'en voulait à mourir de ne rien faire et de regarder d'un air désolé, sa sœur désespérée... Le père de Pan était assis plus loin... Et regarda cette scène qui le touchait beaucoup... Il en voyait souvent des scènes de ce genre, mais c'était la première avec un saiyen... Et avec des amis aussi proches... " Saleté d'accident... Pourquoi me l'a-t-on enlevé ?... Un accident... J'ai besoin de lui, moi... On peut pas me l'enlever à cause d'un simple accident ! C'était pas son heure ! !... Gaï ! ! " termina-t-elle en haussa la voix vers son mari mort. " Un accident... " murmura-t-elle encore, comme si elle avait une idée en tête... " Oui... " Elle se releva soudainement, Trunks en fit de même. " Je vais le ressusciter ! ! Il va revivre ! ! Shenron va le faire revivre ! ! ! " Le fils de Végéta avait envie d'y croire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible... Il jeta un regard à Gohan qui agrippa le poignet de Bra avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce en courant. " Quoi ? ? ! "  
  
" Shenron ne pourra rien faire ! Personne ne peut rien faire ! !... "  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ? C'est toi même qui m'a dit que... "  
  
" Gaï n'est pas mort d'un accident ! Il devait mourir maintenant ! On aurait rien pus faire ! "  
  
" Il n'a pas fait un accident... ? "  
  
" Si ! Il a fait un accident parce qu'il a fait une crise en voiture !... "  
  
" Mais une crise de quoi ? ? Il avait quoi ? ? ? ! ! il était en parfaite santé ce matin ! ! "  
  
" Une maladie héréditaire ! On en sait très peu, ça ne se soigne pas encore à l'heure actuelle... C'est aussi cette maladie qui a tué votre enfant... Seulement chez lui, ça s'est déclenché très vite ! Chez Gaï ça a frappé maintenant ! Il a lutté pendant deux heures, on a tout fait pour arrêter ça, mais on a pas réussi... Il tenait cette maladie de son père ou sa mère, qui la tenait lui-même de leur propre père ou mère... " Il se décida à l'emmener vers le fond de la pièce. Il alluma un écran et y déposa les radios et pointa. " Regarde... Tout les muscles se paralysent d'un coup... Y compris ceux du cœur... Celui du petit à lâché tout de suite... Gaï a tenu... Deux longues heures ou moi t d'autres médecins avons essayés de trouvé la maladie... On a pas trouvé... Bra, si je te raconte ça, c'est pas pour te faire de la peine c'est pour que tu comprennes qu'on n'aurait pus rien faire... Tu es assez intelligente pour ça... Et tu voulais comprendre... " Bra pleura encore, de plus en plus fort, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle avait reprit espoir et cette espoir s'était trop vite évanoui ! Elle avait BESOIN de Gaï ! ! Ces salopards d'humains avaient un mystérieux pouvoirs ! On ne pouvait plus s'en passer ! Elle avait énormément mal !   
  
" Oui... Tu as raison, Gohan... Je voulais savoir... Mais... Mais je veux quand même essayé ! Je veux ! Tu comprends ?... Moi je suis la seule saiyen qui ne combat pas déjà... Premièrement... J'ai jamais cultivé ma force et là je bouillonne à crever, mais... Je peux pas me défouler comme vous le feriez... Je saurais pas évacuer ma peine... Y'en a trop et j'en ai pas le pouvoir alors... Alors il faut que j'essaye comme un humain... Et... JE VEUX GAI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Elle bouscula son frère qui venait la rejoindre et partit en courant. Trunks, troublé, ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis voulu la suivre. Ce qu'il fit, il la suivit à distance, il devait l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et non pas l'empêcher de faire ce dont elle avait besoin ! Elle devait comprendre seule !...  
  
Elle monta jusqu'au palais du paradis. Elle se rua sur Dendé et l'assomma de cris. " Dendé ! ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que Shenron pourra ressusciter Gaï ! ! Je t'en prie ! ! Je t'ai jamais demandé grand chose dans ma vie, mais sauve-le ! ! ! Sauve-le ! ! ! " pleura-t-elle, à genoux en lui secouant la toge. Dendé la regarda d'un air désolé et répondit la même chose que ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu.  
  
" Je te demande de me pardonner, Bra... Mais c'est impossible... Ce genre de maladie est classée naturelle... " Elle pleura encore en silence. Son frère l'attendait plus loin, il ne disait toujours rien. Soudain, Végéta posa pied dans la cour du palais. Sa fille se tourna et alla vers lui. Il la serra dans ses bras, en silence, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'était pas doué, et de toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à dire !...  
  
" Papa... Papa... Pourquoi les saiyens ont-ils tans besoin de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose de qui dépendre ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y aie quelque chose en qui ou en quoi puiser leur force ! Pourquoi quand ces points de dépendances disparaissent on a envie de disparaître aussi ?... Pourquoi ? ? ! !... "  
  
" Je n'en sais rien, Bra... ! Tout être a une faiblesse... " il fit signe à son fils et ils partirent.   
  
" Le destin frappera encore... " murmura Dieu. Piccolo, resté silencieux, lança un discret regard à Dendé, qui soupira.  
  
Une boule dorée brillait entre mes mains, j'exécutait une sorte de... Méditation, non ! Plutôt, je me concentrait sur mon énergie de façon à savoir la faire varier à ma guise et... Enfin, c'est compliqué... Il y avait silence autour de moi... Jusqu'à ce que...  
  
" Ding ! Dong ! Ding ! Dong ! ! Taaaatatatataaaa ! ! ! " faisait une bête petite voix derrière un bruit assourdissant.  
  
" KENDYYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, nom de dieu ? ? ? ! ! ! ! " criai-je, tout cripé, assourdis par ce bruit !... Je sortais d'un silence parfait dans ma concentration ! ! et après Pan vient dire que je suis nerveux ! !  
  
" Je fais du tambour avec les trucs pour faire à manger... " répondit la gamine en continuer de taper sur les casseroles.  
  
" Arrête avec ces casseroles ! ! ! ! ! ! Sinon je te tue avec ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Elle n'arrêta toujours pas. " Kendy... Si je dois venir... CA VA BARDER ! ! !... " elle n'arrêta pas encore. Je me levai en grognant, je descendis et je fis irruption dans la cuisine. Ma fille lâcha ses instruments et cavala dans les escaliers. Je la regardai monter, fâché. " ET NE REDESCENDS PAS AVANT QUE TA MERE NE REVIENNE ! !... " Je soufflai, enfin, un peu de calme. J'allais remonter quand le téléphone sonna. Je soupira de désespérance, j'en avais marre ! Mais marre !... Je décrochai. " Allô !... "  
  
" Bardock, c moi. "  
  
" Ah ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu rentres quand ? je vais buter ta fille ! " Ma compagne soupira. " Quoi ? ! "  
  
" Qu'a-t-elle fait encore... ? Pour te mettre en une aussi grande colère... ? "  
  
" Elle frappe sur les casseroles avec des cuillères en bois ! ! Elle 'fait du tambour'... " répliquai-je, sarcastique. Je vis une touffe de cheveux noir se cacher rapidement... Je baissai le cornet. " P'tite chose... " elle pouffa un peu de rire et sortit sa tête du mur. " Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis... ? T'es bouchée ?... MONTE ! ! ! ! " elle repartit en pouffant de rire. Je soupirai de désespérance, cette gamine me tue !... Elle ne me prend pas au sérieux en plus !  
  
" Je suis désolée... Mais je vais rester avec Bra ce soir... " reprit Pan quand je ramenai le cornet à son oreille.  
  
" Hein ? Pourquoi, elle a quoi ?... "  
  
" Son mari est mort... "  
  
" Ah ouais ?... "  
  
" Tu peux pas comprendre tu fais partie des gens qui parlent de morts comme de bouffe !... " Je ne faisais pas fort attention, Kendy m'énervait trop à courir dans la maison comme une idiote.  
  
" Ah ! En parlais de bouffe... Si t'es pas là, comment je fais pour manger... ? Je mange la petite ?... "  
  
" Y'a des plats au micro-ondes... "  
  
" Anh non ! !... "  
  
" Bardock... Pour une fois... Y'en a assez pour toi et Kendy ! "  
  
" Et tu restes chez elle jusque quand ?... "  
  
" J'en sais rien !... "  
  
" Parce que moi tout seul avec la petite je tiendrais plus des heures ! "  
  
" Mais fais la manger puis mets-la au lit ! ! " il eut un grand silence. " T'est là ?... "  
  
" Ouais... Ok... De toutes façons, j'ai pas le choix !... "  
  
" Ok... A ce soir ! "  
  
" Ouais... C'est ça... " J'allais raccroché quand elle m'appela encore. " Hum ? "  
  
" Je t'aime, Bardock. " et elle raccrocha. Je regardai le cornet, grimaçant. C'était la première fois qu'elle me le disait !... Je raccrochai et je me lever.  
  
" Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ? " demanda Kendy en apparaissant encore dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
" De la Kendy à la broche !... "  
  
" Pas vrai !... "  
  
" Non, mais si tu continues à sauter comme une puce, ça va l'être !... " bizarrement, elle s'arrêta... Pire que sa mère !...  
  



	10. Partie 22

Quelques mois plus tard, Kendy fêtait ses quatre ans ! Et elle vouait 'apprendre à frapper comme papa et maman'... son apprentissage commençait aujourd'hui... Pour le premier cours, je l'avais emmené dans la forêt... Ce n'était pas une élève très facile... Vraiment chiante, même ! Je regardais sa petite queue de singe trembler sous une branche. J'attendais qu'elle saute.  
  
" C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?... "  
  
" J'ai peur... " pleurnicha-t-elle.  
  
" Mais non !... Kendy, saute ! Je suis en-dessous ! Tu ne risque rien ! ! Allez ! " elle renifla puis sauta en se roulant en boule. Je la rattrapai. Elle se détendit et me regarda de ses grands yeux noirs... " ça va... Pas trop fatiguée... ? " répliquai-je d'un ton hypocrite. Je le faisais bien pour Pan !... Je ne supportais pas 'entraîné' surtout cette gamine qui ne faisait aucun effort !   
  
" Non... "  
  
" Pas étonnant ! Tu te laisse tomber comme une chiffe molle ! "  
  
" C'est pas vrai !... shuis pas un chiffre molle... "  
  
" Pas un chiffre, une chiffe ! " répliquai-je en articulant. " On recommence ! " je m'envolai.  
  
" Encore ?... "  
  
" Oui ! Encore, jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive !... " je la posai sur la branche puis je me reposai au sol. " Allez ! Et force maintenant ! Je ne te rattrape plus ! ! "  
  
" Si ! ! ! " pleurnicha Kendy. " Je saute pas si tu me rattrape pas... "  
  
Je soupirai... Et tendis les bras en l'air. " Ok, je te rattrape... Saute !... "   
Elle se leva sur la branche puis sauta. Elle me vit faire deux pas en arrière en croisant les bras. Elle se crispa et força pour ne pas d'écraser en bas. Elle ralentit sa chute et se posa en douceur. Elle rouvrit les yeux sur mes pieds . Elle redressa la tête, fâchée, je souriais, satisfait. " Eh ben tu vois quand tu veux !... "  
  
" C'est pas gentil... " pleurnicha-t-elle encore.  
  
" Quoi ?... T'as flotté, non ?... "  
  
" J'aurais pus me faire très, très, très mal ! ! "   
  
Je soupirai et je la portai dans mes bras. " On recommence encore... "  
  
" Mais je vole que t'as dit ! ! "  
  
" Non, tu flottes !... " je la déposai à nouveau sur la branche. " allez ! Saute maintenant ! Toute seule ! !... "  
  
" Non ! ! Pas toute seule ! !... "  
  
" Je te rattrape... "  
  
" Menteur !... Je bouge plus... "  
  
" Alors tu restes là ?... "  
  
" Oui ! "  
  
" Bon, très bien, reste là au-dessus !... " Je croisai les bras. Kendy boudait sur sa branche, sa queue de singe enroulée autour. Je grognai, qu'elle est têtue ! Il fallait que je trouve autre chose. " Au revoir, moi je rentre, je vais manger... "   
  
" Eh ! ! non, attend ! ! Redescends-moi ! ! " rouspéta la petite.  
  
" Non, débrouille-toi. " Je continuai ma route.  
  
" Papa ! ! ! ! Reviens ! !... Je saurais pas sauter ! ! " je ne répondis pas. Je disparaissais dans le feuillage, bientôt Kendy ne me vit plus. Elle se tut aussi. Je m'étais arrêté derrière un arbre et je l'observais discrètement... Je ne l'aurais jamais abandonnée là, Pan m'aurait tué...  
  
" Kendy ? ? " appelai-je, la voix chantante, constatant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
" Quoi ?... " marmonna-t-elle, assez fort pour que je l'entende.  
  
" T'es toujours vivante ?... "  
  
" Oui... "  
  
" Heureusement parce que j'ai vu un vilain loup qui se dirigeait vers toi... " Elle poussa un cri. " Chut ! ! Il va te repéré ! ! " elle se tut. " Il va te manger si tu ne saute pas et si tu ne vient pas me rejoindre... "  
  
" Tue-le. "  
  
" Je ne peux pas, il est parti... Il doit être de ton côté... "  
  
" Il... Il peut grimpé aux arbres ?... "  
  
" Si il grimpe aux arbres ?... Ah, ah ! ! Bien sur ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te dépêche de t'envoler... Tu vas finir comme le petit chaperon rouge... "  
  
" C'est la grand-mère qui se fait manger... "  
  
" Ouais... Comme la grand-mère si tu veux... " Là, elle ne répondit pas. " Kendy je l'entends approcher ! Dépêche-toi ! " Toujours aucune réponse. Que c'était pénible... J'eus une nouvelle idée. " Il va aller manger les fraises... "  
  
" Celles que j'ai planté avec maman ? ? ?... "  
  
" Oui... Il va se régaler... "  
  
" Non ! ! Pas les fraises, c'est à nous ! ! " Je me frappai le front en voyant ma fille descendre de son perchoir par le tronc ! !... Kendy courut vers l'endroit où elle et sa mère avaient planter des fraises. Après avoir ramasser le panier qu'elle avait à moitié rempli de fruits des bois et de fleurs, elle me rejoignit en trottinant. " Ouf ! J'ai réussi à les sauver ! Il était pas encore arrivé là, le loup !... " Je la regardai, déconcerté, elle était d'une naïveté ! " Quoi ?... "  
  
" Rien... " soupirai-je.  
  
" 'C'est Kidici... La p'tit souris... Qui s'en va à la viiille !' 'Elle va par là... Près de Kidica... Le petit rat...' " Je soupirai encore, me demandant où elle avait encore appris cette stupide chanson...  
  
Nous rentrâmes à leur maison. Pan en avait acheté une, l'appartement aurait été petit pour trois. Kendy annonça qu'elle allait laver les fruits, j'hochai la tête et je cherchai ma compagne dans la maison. Elle était sur son bureau... Je m'approchai d'elle discrètement et je regardai ce qu'elle écrivait par dessus son épaule... 'Sinistre en campagne', 'La cote grimpe pour Brief et ses capsules...' tout ça était sur de côté... Elle avait l'air concentrée sur un article qu'elle avait intitulé 'Mystère au temple noir.'   
  
" T'en a pas marre d'écrire des conneries ?... " lâchai-je. Elle se tourna.  
  
" Ce ne sont pas des conneries !... Il se passe des choses là-bas ! ! " répondit-elle.  
  
" C'est très intéressant... Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en balance !... "  
  
Elle me lança un regard noir. " Et vous êtes déjà rentrés ?... " répliqua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
  
" La nuit tombe je te signale ! "  
  
" Ah ! Oui... " remarqua-t-elle en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.  
  
" On mange quoi ? " Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
  
" J'ai... J'ai pas été faire les courses... "  
  
Elle le faisait exprès ! ! !... Pas de courses... Pas de soupé ! " Tu plaisantes ?... " espérai-je.  
  
" Non... "  
  
" Anh, Pan ! ! ! Et on va manger quoi ?... "  
  
" Des plats au micro-onde ! !... "  
  
" Anh non... Encore ! " Les plats au micro-onde... Infecte...  
  
" T'en mange une fois par an ! ! "  
  
" On peut pas aller chercher un truc à emporter quelque part, plutôt ?... "  
  
" Ok... " soupira ma compagne.  
  
" Et je ne veux plus que Kendy aille... A l'école... "  
  
" Hein ? ? Mais pourquoi ?... "  
  
" ça l'abêtit !... Elle se met à chanter des âneries ! Une histoire de souris ou je ne sais quoi ! Bref, c'est complètement débile ! Et leurs histoires de p'tit chaperon rouge ça l'a rendu parano ! ! Elle était persuadée que le loup allait venir la manger ! ! "  
  
" Tu l'as tué j'espère... "  
  
" Kendy ? "  
  
" Mais non, le loup ! "  
  
" Mais y'avait pas de loup ! ! ! Et puis même si y'en avait un, elle aurait pus s'en débarrasser toute seule ! C'est pas une stupide petite terrienne !... Elle est plus saiyenne que toi ! ! Beaucoup plus ! ! " Pan souriait. Elle adorait m'entendre parler comme ça de Kendy, ça lui prouvait que je faisais attention à elle...  
  
" Alors, comment elle se débrouille ?... "  
  
" Complètement nulle... On dirait ta fille... Elle est capable de voler ! Elle veut voler, mais elle vole pas ! elle est pas normale cette gamine !... Moi je savais voler à quatre ans ! ! Et même avant ! !... A deux ans on apprends à voler !... Elle est attardée !... "  
  
" Moi aussi je volais très bien à quatre ans... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Même toi ? C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une couillonne !... "   
  
La petite fille s'approcha avec une assiette avec plein de fraises dedans. " Vous en voulez ?... " Sa mère en prit volontiers en souriant.  
  
" Elles sont bonnes, c'est celles qu'on a planté ? " demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Oui ! ! Et toi papa, t'en prends pas ? "  
  
" Non ! T'as pas peur que les loups aient fait pipi dessus ?... " répliquai-je sèchement.  
  
" Non... Je les ai bien lavé ! " elle tendit encore l'assiette vers moi.   
  
" Non j'en veux pas ! "  
  
" Pourquoi ?... " pleurnicha-t-elle. " T'es fâché ?... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de pas bien ?... "  
  
" Tu es descendue de l'arbre au lieu de sauter ! !... "  
  
" J'avais peur... "   
  
Pan prit encore une fraise, se leva et alla avec le fruit rouge près de ma bouche. " Allez ! Mange cette fraise !... "  
  
" Non ! J'en veux pas de ta fraise ! !... " elle s'approcha encore plus près de moi.  
  
" Fais-le pour ta fille... "  
  
" Ben non ! Elle a pas été gentille ! Alors je ne veux pas de ses fraises... "  
  
Kendy boudait, j'essayais de la faire culpabilisé pour qu'elle s'entraîne plus sérieusement le lendemain.  
" Si tu manges la fraise... Tu auras une récompense ! " fit Pan en m'enlaçant la taille d'une main pour que je ne recule plus. Ça m'intéressait déjà plus...  
  
" Ah ouais... Et quelle récompense ? "  
  
" Humm... Ah, je sais ! On fera tout ce que tu veux dans trois pièces de la maison !... "  
  
Un sourire étira mes lèvres, de mieux en mieux... " Tout ce que je veux, dans trois pièces ?... "  
  
" Ouais ! Mais en échange, tu manges des fraises !... " j'ouvris la bouche et j'arrachai un morceau de la fraise, je la mâchai en ne cessant de fixer ma compagne. Je finis la fraise et en prit même une autre de l'assiette de ma fille qui était contente à présent. " Pour les pièces, je choisis... La cuisine... La salle de bain... Et la chambre... "  
  
" Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le savais ! " elle avait commencé à caresser doucement ma queue de singe autour de ma taille, mais soudain elle s'arrêta, comme frappée par quelque chose.  
  
" Quoi ? " coupai-je.  
  
Elle cligna des yeux puis redressa la tête. " R... Rien... J'ai eut un flash... C'est rien... "  
  
" Tu es sûre ?... "  
  
" Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez ! On va chercher à manger en face avant que ça ne ferme !... " Kendy avait fini ses fraises entre temps... Pan déposa l'assiette dans la cuisine puis nous quittâmes la maison.  
  
Le petite dormait à point fermé. Pan dormait sur mon épaule. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle... Elle vit des flammes danser à la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte... Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, les rideaux étaient en place... Elle se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas me réveiller. Elle alla près de la fenêtre et regarda les flammes virevolter devant elle, il n'y avait plus de rue, plus de chemin, rien, juste le feu ! Feu qui, bizarrement, ne procurait aucune chaleur... Tout à coup, le vent se mit à souffler, de plus en plus fort ! Les flammes luttaient pour ne pas s'éteindre ! En vain. Petit à petit l'océan de feu se consuma. Par contre le vent, lui, continuait de souffler ! Pan se sentit aspirée par la rafale, elle lutta à son tour pour ne pas se faire emporter, elle voulait hurler après moi mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.   
  
Je n'avais plus autre solution que de la gifler pour la réveiller. Elle sursauta en un cri bref. " ça va ?... " demandai-je. Elle parcourait de nouveau la pièce des yeux en se redressant en position assise, elle transpirait et était essoufflée.  
  
" Non... Non, ça ne va pas... " souffla-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et me prit les épaules. " J'ai peur je... J'ai fais un cauchemar ! "  
  
" ça, merci, j'aurais pus m'en douter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ton rêve ? "  
  
" Eh ben, je... Je... "  
  
" Alors ? Tu quoi ?... "  
  
" Je... Je ne sais plus ! Bardock je sais plus !... "  
  
Je soupirai. " Tu es sure ?... "  
  
" Oui... " soupira-t-elle. Elle était calmée.  
  
" ça ne devait pas être fort grave, alors... " nous nous regardâmes, elle n'avait pas l'air fort convaincue... Moi non plus. " Tu me le dirais si c'était grave, hein ?... "   
  
" Tu serais le premier au courant !  
  
Deux jours plus tard... J'avais eus ma récompense... J'adorais ce genre de récompense... Aujourd'hui aussi était un beau jour, Kendy volait enfin !...  
  
" Youpiii ! ! Je vole bien ! Eh oui papa que je vole bien ?... " s'écria-t-elle en volant autour de moi.  
  
" Magnifique Kendy... Magnifique... " Je me tournai vers Pan et j'ajoutai. " Je crois aux miracles... "  
  
" Comme toujours, tu exagères... " répliqua ma compagne. La petite se posa au sol près d'eux.  
  
" Voilà ! Je pourrais aller au tournois ?... " Pan posa son doigt sur la bouche pour empêcher -trop tard- Kendy de parler.   
  
" Quel... Tournois ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Heu... Le budokai junior... " répondit Pan.  
  
" Comme celui qu'on a été voir pour Miiky quand il était petit ?... "  
  
" Oui... "  
  
" Tu veux quand même pas qu'elle aille là ? ! ça va l'abêtir encore plus que l'école ! "  
  
" Mais... Bardock, tu es quand même incroyable, tu sais !... "  
  
" J'ai pas envie qu'elle devienne comme toi, c'est tout !... "  
  
" Oh ! " elle se leva de son rocher. " Eh ben, t'es pas difficile ! Tu vis avec moi depuis cinq ans, tu sais ! "  
  
" Oui ! Mais elle sera plus forte que toi ! ! ça se voit ! Elle sera une guerrière !... "  
  
" Et moi j'en suis pas une ?... "  
  
" Non. " Elle essaya de me frapper, mais je retins son poing.  
  
" Lâche-moi ! ! " elle se débattit un moment, j'attrapai son autre poignet et je la tirai contre moi. Je la poussai contre un arbre, toujours en la collant. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?... "   
  
" Tu es à moi... Rien qu'à moi... " Elle sourit, c'était ma façon à moi de lui dire que je l'aimais, elle le savait, elle adorait quand je lui disais ça, surtout sur ce faux ton menaçant.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?... " demanda Kendy, debout près de nous. Je me tournai vers elle. Je regardai autour de moi. Je lâchai Pan et croisai les bras.   
  
" Maintenant tu vas... Casser cet arbre en deux... " je pointai un arbre gigantesque sur le bord de la clairière.  
  
" Ohh... Facile ! ! " elle trottina près de l'arbre, prit un grand élan avec son poing et frappe le tronc au plein milieu ! L'arbre de brisa horizontalement et bascula en arrière. Elle se tourna vers moi. " Voilà ! "  
  
" Ah... Kendy, tu es tellement naïve... Pas comme ça... Je sais que tu es capable de couper un arbre en deux en tapant dessus... Mais regarde bien... " je fendis l'air avec mon bras bien à la verticale. Il eut une légère étincelle près d'un autre arbre. Cet arbre s'ouvrit en une coupe parfaite.  
  
" Waw ! ! " s'exclama Kendy.  
  
" A toi, maintenant ! "  
  
" Bardock, t'es fous ou quoi ? Elle ne saurait jamais faire ça maintenant ! elle sait à peine voler ! Limite-toi au corps à corps et aux boules de feu... "  
  
Je soupirai, elle voulait que j'entraîne Kendy comme si le combat était un hobby ! " Tu auras intérêt à me faire un gros souper ce soir !... "  
  
" Et pourquoi donc ?... "  
  
" Parce que tu m'énerves ! "   
  
" Oui, maître. " répondit-elle, ironique.  
  
J'allais donc apprendre à Kendy à faire des boules de feu... Je lui en montrai une. Elle fit le même geste que moi mais rien n'apparut.  
  
" ça marche pas... "  
  
" Normal, crétine, la boule ne se forme pas toute seule, il faut concentrer de l'énergie ! "  
  
" Comment on fait ?... "  
  
" Ah... Comment on fait... Eh ben c'est pas gagné... " Je m'assis par terre... Comment expliquer à une gamine de quatre ans comment concentrer son énergie ?... Une gamine lente d'esprit... " Alors... Dans ta tête... Y'a des... Non, ça va pas !... Heu... Tend ta main comme ça " elle m'obéit après que je lui ai montré. " L'énergie, c'est de la chaleur, tu vois... Du... Feu qui réagit avec l'oxygène... " Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux. " L'oxygène, c'est l'air ! " expliquai-je. " Quand l'énergie qui a en toi rencontre l'air... ça crame !... " Après une bonne centaine d'essais, un nouveau miracle est arrivé !... Kendy faisait des boules de feu !... Je devais lui apprendre à les diriger maintenant... On ferait ça le lendemain... Là j'en pouvais plus ! !... Kakarotto était un prodige à côté ! Non... Faut pas pousser...  
  
Miiky conduisait son vaisseau, il aimait bien de piloter. " Ahh ! ! Des météorites ! ! Trop cool ! ! Kayra ! ! Viens d'asseoir, ça va bouger ! ! " Une jeune fille aux cheveux long et onduleux couleur cuivre, aux yeux couleur or, vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de Miiky. Il évitait ses météorites, il adorait ça !... Un rien l'amuse... Une fois le petite jeu fini, il se tourna vers la prénommée Kayra. " Voilà ! ça va, t'as pas eut trop peur ? " Elle hocha négativement la tête et continua à le regarder avec admiration. Elle suivait Miiky partout depuis cinq ans et cet imbécile n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était totalement dingue de lui. Il lui avait tout appris ! Elle avait été abandonnée enfant, battue, violée, traumatisée... Presque tout les jours, des hommes venaient près d'elle pour la punir... Elle n'avait rien fait mais elle devait être punie ! C'était leur excuse pour faire de l'enfant ce qu'ils voulaient... Un jour, Miiky est arrivé, il est resté un moment sur cette planète... Et il voyait tout les jours cette fille se faire battre... Prétextant une punition... Mais le problème était que Kayra ne faisait jamais rien ! Un jour, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, en voyant l'un des homme frapper la fille, il l'avait frappé à son tour, le type s'était étalé de tout son long.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de la frappé comme ça ? ça fait près d'une semaine que tout les jours vous la frapper ! Elle ne fait rien de mal ! "  
  
" Qui t'es, d'abords ?... " Il ne répondit pas et attaqua encore. Les deux autres hommes s'étalèrent également. Le premier se releva. " Tu nous payera ça, gamin... " et ils partirent. Miiky les observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit plus. Il se tourna vers la fille, qui était pétrifiée contre un mur, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, elle pleurait, elle était décoiffée, ses vêtements sales... Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Il s'accroupit près d'elle.  
  
" ça va ?... Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. " son sourire était tellement chaleureux que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kayra sourit à son tour. Il l'iada à se relever, elle vacillait, elle s'accrocha à lui. " Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu habites où ? "  
  
" Je... " elle hésitait et avait un air désolé. " J'ai pas de... Maison... "  
  
" Ah... Heuu... Alors ils sont où tes parents ?... " au regard malheureux de Kayra, il devina qu'elle n'en avait pas non plus. " T'es toute seule ?... " elle hocha la tête. Il réfléchit un moment, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça... " Viens... Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait te receuillir... "  
  
" Je voudrais... Rester avec toi... " Miiky finit par accepter de l'emmener avec lui, il ne se doutait pas que Kayra l'aimait autant, et plus les années ont passés, plus elle l'aimait, elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, sauf à lui ! Il était le seul dont elle n'avait pas peur et maintenant elle avait décider de lui dire ! De lui dire combien elle l'aimait !... Miiky n'avait pas l'air de la considéré plus qu'une amie, mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net !... " Voilà, c'est fini !... " il se leva, il avait l'intention d'aller manger un morceau. Kayra attrapa son bras. Il la regarda et sourit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Soudain, le vaisseau se mit à trembler, elle se couvrit les oreille et cria.  
  
" Du calme, Kayra ! ! Je vais voir ! " Via un super rétroviseur made in Bra... Il reconnut ses ennemis ! " Anh non... Ils en ont pas eut assez ?... " il soupira. " Enfin... ça va me permettre d'utilisé un peu mes missiles !... " Kayra le regarda tirer sur le vaisseau qui les suivait, au bout d'une lutte d'une vingtaine de minutes, Miiky remporta la victoire, il se releva. " Voilà ! J'aime mieux me battre moi-même, mais bon, c'est quand même bien marrant ces petits missiles !... " Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras. Il souriait bêtement, comme d'habitude. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, il baissa un peu sa tête et elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis le nez, et finit par l'embrasser sur la bouche. Comme un crétin, Miiky ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire, trouvant cette sensation bien agréable. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa encore plus fort. Il la serra enfin dans ses bras et son tour, il avait enfin compris !...  
  
Zarina rentra chez elle, plutôt calme. Elle tira une chaise dans la cuisine et s'assit. Et attendit. Son père entra à son tour d'une autre pièce de la maison, un téléphone à l'oreille. Il ouvrit le frigo tout en parlant.  
  
" Mais oui ! ! Mais ça on s'en fiche ! Faites votre boulot nom de dieu !... Mais non je ne m'énerve pas ! ! C'est vous qui... C'est ça... Ok... A demain... Ouais... ! " il raccrocha en grognant, il jeta le téléphone sur la table en marmonnant. " Imbécile ! " il se tourna en s'appuyant sur la table et regarda sa fille assise sur sa chaise, ne bougeant pas. " Allô... " elle le regarda, sans ouvrir la bouche. " ça va ? " elle hocha la tête. " Tu rentres tôt... " elle s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise. " T'as perdu ta langue ?... " elle hocha la tête négativement. Trunks mâcha ce qu'il avait en bouche, puis continua. " On a collé tes lèvres ? " Zarina soupira et roula les yeux.  
  
" Mais non !... "  
  
" Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... "  
  
" Rien du tout. "  
  
" Rien ? "  
  
" Rien. "  
  
" Rien ? "  
  
" Je l'ai déjà dis, non, rien !... "  
  
" Ah ouais... Pourquoi tu bouges pas depuis dix minutes ?... "  
  
" Mais si je bouge !... "  
  
" Heureusement. " il leva le coude comme pour préparer sa riposte, mais elle ne fit rien. Il soupira et s'assit en face d'elle. " Zarina... " elle lui lança un regard lourd, comme quoi il l'énervait. " Shuki est plus fort que toi ?... "  
  
" Non !... " répondit-elle. " Et puis tu peux pas comprendre, c'est une histoire de fille ! " ça frustra un petit peu son père, il s'appuya sur la table.  
  
" Je suis ton père, tu peux tout me dire ! "  
  
" Tu rigoles ou quoi ? la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, c'est quand je t'ai dis que j'avais peur parce que mes seins poussaient ! Tu es parti prétextant un coup de fil important à passer et deux minutes plus tard, maman arrivait, ohh... Comme par hasard ! !... " Trunks rougit légèrement. " Alors gagne du temps... Et va chercher maman !... "  
  
" Elle est pas là. "  
  
Zarina soupira. " Bon... Je vais aller voir Mady alors... "  
  
" Elle est avec maman, elles sont à leur truc d'aérobic... "  
  
" Bon... Et Videl ? "  
  
" Je sais pas... "  
  
Elle se leva. " Bon, je vais lui sonné alors... ah non ! J'ai encore mieux ! Je vais allez voir grand-mère ! " Trunks se précipita pour lui barrer la route.  
  
" Non, non, non ! ! Tu m'expliques avant ! "  
  
" Non ! "  
  
" Allez ! ! Je veux savoir ! Je suis ton père, j'ai le droit de savoir ! "  
  
" Mais tu n'y connais rien ! "  
  
" Explique quand même... Que je tourne au ridicule... "  
  
" Non !... "  
  
" C'est une histoire avec des garçons parce que je sais que la mode c'est pas ton truc... "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?... "  
  
" Ah... ça à avoir avec la mode ?... "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Ah...Alors c'est les gars... Alors... Tu es amoureuse de... " Zarina le fixait toujours la tenir par les épaules. " Yann ?... Mais alors fonce ! Ils se sont quittés sa copine et lui !... "  
  
" ça n'a rien à voir avec Yann ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah... Tu t'es rendue compte que tu aimais Miiky d'un sentiment plus fort que celui de l'amitié ?... Et tu pleures toutes les nuits avec l'espoir qu'il revienne plus vite pour toi et... " il reçut un coup sur la tête.  
  
" Rien à voir avec Miiky non plus !... "  
  
" Alors heu... Ah ! T'es rentrée plus tôt ! C'est Shuki, c'est ça ?... " les yeux de Zarina s'élargirent et se mit même à rougir. " Ah, ah, ah... Dans le mile ! "  
  
" Non ! Rien à voir ! "  
  
" Menteuse ! ! Tu ne saurais pas me mentir, tu es pareille que moi à ce niveau... " ils se fixèrent un moment.  
  
" ça à peut-être un petit rapport... " ils continuèrent à se fixer. " Ok... Un gros rapport ! !... "  
  
" Explique ! " il l'emmena à nouveau à la table.  
  
" Alors... Hier... Il a... T'as pas soif ? "  
  
" Non ! Allez ! ! Accouche ! "  
  
" Moi j'ai soif ! " elle se leva, mais Trunks la rassit. " Bon ! Shuki a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé et aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait sortir avec une autre fille, ça m'a énervé, et je suis partie ! ! Et je regrette de l'avoir rejeté, et voilà je suis jalouse. Point à la ligne ! On change de sujet ! Je te remercie ! " elle croisa les bras et soupira. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Trunks qui se mit même à rire. " Et ça te fait rire ? ? "  
  
" T'es jalouse ! Miracle ! ça fait douze ans que j'attends ça !... "  
  
" J'ai déjà été jalouse ! "  
  
" Oui, mais jamais d'une autre fille à propos d'un garçon. Tu la hait cette fille, hein ?... "  
  
" Evidemment que je la hais ! En plus elle est moche ! " il rigola deux fois plus. " Arrête de rire ! ! ! " il s'arrêta enfin.  
  
" J'ai fais ça des milliers de fois... Tu sais... Malgré les apparences, j'étais plutôt sensible... Et très têtu... Quand je voulais une fille, je l'avais... Et c'est peut-être pas sympa, mais la meilleur technique était celle de rendre jalouse la fille... "  
  
" Mais t'es dégueulasse ! " s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, " Maman en a subit les conséquences ?... "  
  
" Non ! "  
  
" Ah... Tu l'aurais regretté !... "  
  
Trunks soupira, Yann et Zarina idolâtraient presque leurs mères respectives ! Il était un peu jaloux... Goten, moins, il avait un fils, il avait donc des relations très différentes... Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, surtout Trunks, sa fille écoutait.  
  
" Mouais... C'est bien joli, mais... Quand il me demande des conseils sur la man !ère à suivre pour se conduire avec la fille... Je dois répondre quoi ?... Rien ? "  
  
" Heuu... Si, justement ! Réponds-lui gentiment comme si tu voulais vraiment l'aider, il va croire que ça ne marche vraiment pas et il va en venir au fait avec toi ! " Zarina sursauta.  
  
" Quel fait ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Le fait de... "  
  
" Non ! ! Ne dis rien ! ! ! J'ai compris ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il en vienne au fait, moi ! ! "  
  
" Mais alors de quoi tu te plain ?... "  
  
" Je... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec cette fille c'est tout ! ! "  
  
" Parce que tu es amoureux de lui. "  
  
" Mais non ! ! J'ai pas dit ça ! ! "  
  
" Zarina, tu es rouge pivoine... "  
  
" Menteur ! ! Et puis fiche-moi la paix ! ! Je ne l'ai pas, je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant qu'il soit avec personne ! ! "  
  
" Pour être avec toi ! ! "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Enfin, si ! ! Mais en copain ! !... "  
  
" Ma puce... Calme-toi... Tu sais, avec un petit ami n'a rien d'humiliant... "  
  
" Mais je sais ! ! J'ai jamais dis ça !... "  
  
Trunks soupira. " Bon... On se calme... Nous sommes trop nerveux... "  
  
" Ouais... Ah ! ! J'ai une idée ! ! Je vais tuer la fille ! ! ! "  
  
" Shuki saura bien que c'est toi et il te détestera... "  
  
" Anh non... Alors je vais carrément le tuer lui ! ! "  
  
" Tu seras aussi toute seule !... "  
  
" Ben non ! ! J'irais avec Yann ! Il est aussi paumé ! ! " Son père hocha la tête négativement et elle soupira de désespérance.  
  
" Zarina... Laisse faire les choses... N'aie pas peur de rentrer dans une relation... " Le téléphone se mit à sonner, Trunks répondit. " Allô... Ah... C'est toi... " il sourit à sa fille qui comprit tout de suite. " Oui, elle est là... Je te la passe... " Elle hochait vivement la tête, il insista en lui tendant le cornet. Elle le prit en grognant.  
  
" Allô... " demanda-t-elle d'une vois hésitante.  
  
" Ah ! Zari, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais c'est pour te prévenir que je ne viendrais pas m'entraîner demain soir... "  
  
" Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? ? ? ! ! ! " coupa la jeune saiyenne.  
  
" Parce que je vais au ciné avec ma copine, je lui ai promis... "  
  
Elle était estomaquée, elle voulait hurler et l'insulter, mais son père lui fit signe d'être calmùe, heureuse pour lui et tout ça... Bref, faire sa spécialité... L'hypocrite.  
  
" Ah... " répliqua-t-elle, difficilement, d'un voix aiguë qu'elle essayait de faire enjouée. " Ok... Pas de problèmes... Amuse-toi, tu le mérite bien... " Trunks leva son pouce pour lui dire qu'elle était dans le bon.  
  
" C'est pas grave si je manque l'entraînement ? "  
  
" Mais non... Justement ça te fera du bien de te détendre un peu... " son père était heureux, elle était parfaite. " Et vous allez voir quoi ?... "  
  
" Heuu... On ne sait pas, on choisira. "  
  
" Donne-moi un titre ! " coupa-t-elle, perdant un peu son jeu, mais elle se reprit. " Peut-être que je l'aurais vu et que je pourrais te dire si il est bien... "  
  
" Ah... Heuu... Benn... Comme on sait pas, tu pourrais me conseiller !... "  
  
Encore une fois, la fille de Tracy fut estomaquée ! Elle regarda son père qui prit un calepin et écrit 'histoires d'amour' et 'sourit'  
  
" Ah ! ! Oui ! Une histoire d'amour ! Bien sur ! Pour un jeune couple c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... "  
  
" Ah oui ? et y'en a un de bien... ? "  
  
" Oui, y'a 'Un cœur en campagne' paraît que c'est super romantique ! "  
  
" Ah ! D'accords... Merci Zari ! T'es super !... "  
  
" Oui, oui, je sais... " marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
  
" Bon ben... A samedi !... "  
  
" A samedi... Et bon film ! " ils se saluèrent et il raccrocha. Zarina grogna de rage et cria en frappant le téléphone par terre. " IL M'ENERVE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Pourtant, tu as été super ! " assura Trunks, nullement surpris par l'excès de colère de sa fille... Le téléphone en bavait dans cette maison. " Parfaite ! " il la vit prendre ses chaussures. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? où tu vas ?... "  
  
" Voir ce film ! Après-demain je vais faire un test et lui parler du film ! Comme ça je saurais un peu ce qui s'est passé ! Si il me raconte bien le film ça veut dire qu'il s'est pas passé grand-chose... Si il ne sait pas me raconter le film convenablement, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et si il me raconte des conneries c'est qu'il a pas vu le film du tout et que sa nana, c'est du pipo ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais quelle intelligence... Tu as de qui tenir ma fille... "  
  
" Oui... Je sais, dans les trois cas, je le bute de toutes façons !... " et elle partit.  
  
Dans la salle, elle mangeait, elle avait que ça à faire, ce film était un véritable navet pour elle ! Et elle était certainement la seule personne à être venue seule mais elle s'en foutait. " Quelle horreur... Bon... Faut que je suite... Matin a quitté Joëlle qui habitait en ville... Il tombe amoureux de Cynthia qui est en fait le cousine de Joëlle... Et elle est mariée et a trois enfants... Matin se rend compte qu'il aime toujours Joëlle mais en revenant en ville, il voit que Joëlle la trompé... Pfff... Quelle merde ! "  
  
" Il me semblait bien que ces cheveux châtain appartenaient à Zarina Végéta Brief. " elle sursauta quand Yann s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle grogna.  
  
" Tu m'as fait peur espèce de crétin ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?... "  
  
" Je sors avec une copine... Mais elle m'a posé un lapin... Ou bien elle est quelque part dans la salle... De toutes façons je suis en retard... "  
  
" ça tu peux le dire ! C'est commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! "  
  
" Et toi... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?... Toi aussi on t'a plaqué ?... "  
  
" Mais non ! ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! Je ne viens pas de bon cœur !... " et elle continua de manger ses pop-corn. Enfin, le film se termina, elle frappa son copain pour le réveiller. " Debout ! C'est fini !... " elle se leva.  
  
" Ah... " répliqua le fils de Goten, en se réveiller. " C'était beau ?... "  
  
" Sublime... Joëlle est morte et Martin est parti à la montagne avec sa bien aimée Cynthia... "  
  
" Ah... Et le mec de Cynthia... ? "  
  
" Mort ! Avec Joëlle, ils ont couchés ensembles aussi et se sont rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie... "  
  
" Et ils sont mort comment ?... "  
  
" C'est les gosses qui les ont balancés du haut d'une falaise... "  
  
" Charmant... " Ils sortirent du cinéma... Leurs maisons étaient dans la même direction mais Zarina prit l'opposé. " Où tu vas ?... "  
  
" J'ai encore un truc à faire ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah... Ok... Salut ! "  
  
Elle alla jusqu'à la maison de Shuki et l'observa par la fenêtre, dans sa chambre. Il travailler sur son bureau... Zarina soupira. Il pivota la tête et elle se cacha pour ne pas se faire voir. Il vint jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ne voyant personne, il se rassit. Il soupira et prit une photo, elle reconnu une photo de classe... Les élèves avaient l'air petits. Par le toit, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrouverte pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Il se mit à rire. " Ahh... J'aime trop quand elle tira cette tête... Avec les années, elle change pas... J'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombé amoureux d'un extraterrestre... Enfin, ça se voit pas, mais... Oh lala, comment je vais lui dire que ma petite amie existe pas !... Elle est de plus en plus conciliante !... "  
  
Zarina était sidérée. " Mais je vais le... " Elle voulait descendre et faire irruption, mais réfléchit et se dit que c'était idiot, il se verrait deux jours plus tard et la, il saurait ses quatre vérités ! ! Elle était vraiment en rogne !...  



	11. Partie 23

Le lendemain, vers 16h, Pan et Kendy rentrèrent à la maison, comme tout les jours. Eh oui, je suis toute la journée tout seul mais ça ne me dérange pas, de toutes façons je m'entraîne tout le temps dans la salle au sous-sol. Elle déposa les courses et descendit au sous-sol pour me prévenir qu'elle était rentrée. Elle ne me trouva pas en bas. Elle soupira et remonta, personne dans la cuisine non plus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la terrasse et elle sourit, attendrie. Elle s'approcha de moi, je m'étais assoupi dans un hamac sur la terrasse. Elle me regarda dormir un moment puis eut l'idée de se coucher avec moi. Evidemment, nous basculâmes tout les deux par terre quand elle désiquilibra le hamac en posant son genou sur la toile.  
  
" Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer... " fis-je, sarcastique, encore à moitié endormi. Elle me sourit bêtement. J'était tombée sur elle.  
  
" Excuse-moi... Je l'ai pas fait exprès je voulais simplement me coucher près de toi en oubliant qu'un hamac était peu stable... "  
  
" Je suis habitué de ton côté gauche... Ton père est le pire des maladroit. "  
  
" Quand vas-tu cesser toutes ces vacheries ?... "  
  
" C'est pas des vacheries, mais la vérité !... " Elle ne répondit pas et me sourit encore tendrement comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des semaines.  
  
" J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée... " J'hochai la tête et je m'accroupis. Elle s'assit aussi. " ça te dirait que je te masse un peu après cette dure journée d'entraînement ?... "  
  
" Pour quoi faire ? "  
  
" Pour te détendre ! Allez ! Viens ! " elle me tira à l'intérieur.   
  
" Bonjour papa ! ! ! Maman, je peux regarder la télé ? " demanda Kendy.  
  
" Bien sur, ma puce ! " Elle se dirigea vers le salon et nous vers l'étage. Dans notre chambre, elle me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se mit à derrière moi et se mit à me presser les épaules ou du moins, essayer ! " Bardock... Détends-toi un peu, t'es raide comme une planche de bois ! " Je me laissai un peu aller, j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes et j'avais pas envie de rouspéter. Elle recommença à me masser. " Alors... ? ça te plaît ?... "   
  
" J'ai envie de dormir... " Elle me pinça avec ses ongles. " Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?... "  
  
" Méchant... T'aime pas mes messages ?... "  
  
" Si, mais ça m'endors !... "  
  
" ça ne t'endors pas, ça te détend ! Nuance !... " Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. Soudain elle s'arrêta et m'enlaça le cou. Je rouvris les yeux. " Hummm... Tu sens bon, mon bibi... "  
  
" Je me suis lavé, maligne !... Et j'aime pas quand tu m'appelles bibi !... "  
  
" Tu fais la sieste souvent ? Parce que tu es beaucoup plus calme après... "  
  
" Non, c'est ton truc qui m'a assoupi... " Elle soupira de béatitude.  
  
" Je suis trop heureuse... On est bien tout les trois tu trouves pas ?... "  
  
" Super... " répondis-je sans y croire.  
  
" Tu ne me le diras jamais franchement mais je sais que tu es bien ! ça fait cinq ans qu'on est heureux ! J'espère tellement que ça dure !... "  
  
" Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça ne dure pas ?... "  
  
" Parce que la paix n'est pas éternelle... "  
  
" Et parce que la vie de Bra est gâchée depuis un an et ça t'affecte !... " Elle fut surprise de ma perspicacité.  
  
" Oui... Un peu... "  
  
" ça ne nous arrivera jamais ce qui est arrivé à Bra ! Elle a... En quelque sorte... User tout son capital de bonheur d'un coup !... Quand y'en a plus, c'est fichu !... La vie, c'est comme ça, Pan ! On ne peut pas être heureux de sa naissance à sa mort ! Pour les saiyens en tout cas... Et le problème avec les saiyens, c'est que nous dépendons de quelque chose... Avant c'était uniquement notre force... Notre puissance... Quand on perd ça, on est foutu !... Le lien qui s'est formé avec les terriens est une nouvelle dépendance !... Parce qu'on ne sait pas se défaire de ce qu'on aime ! Du moins très difficilement ! Bra a toujours repoussé les problèmes ! Je l'ai bien vu ! Maintenant tout lui tombe dessus !... C'est comme ça... Toi, tu as vécus des hauts et des bas... La mort de ton père t'a affecté... Ma mort à moi... Le départ de Miiky... Et puis le drogué, là !... Maintenant le destin te laisse tranquille ! Moi aussi il me laisse tranquille après tout ce que j'en ai bavé !... "  
  
" Mais tu n'es plus le même, Bardock... " murmura-t-elle, couchée sur mon épaule.  
  
" Et puis il faut que tu arrête de penser au pire ! Nous on va bien ! Profites-en ! "  
  
" Oui, mais ça ne durera pas !... "  
  
" Arrête de penser à ce qui va se passer ! Pense d'abord à ce qui se passe maintenant ! Tu l'as dit il y a deux minutes, tout va bien ! !... Je ne suis pas revenu pour redevenir comme avant ! Maintenant je suis bien ! J'ai tout ce que je veux ! Et ça durera ! " Je commençais à m'énerver. Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux.  
  
" Oui. Tu as raison, excuse-moi. Mais c'est parce que je capte sa peine et je me rend compte que c'est la même peine que tu as eut ! Et je ne veux plus que ça t'arrive !... " Encore une fois elle pensait aux autres ! Elle a toujours penser à tout le monde sauf à elle !... Avec Aïdan la seule pensée de décevoir ses parents la rongeait encore plus !...  
  
" Pan... Ne t'en fais pas... Si je dois mourir, tu mourras avec moi... "  
  
" Et Kendy ?... Si jamais l'un de nous doit 'partir' il faut que l'autre promette de... "  
  
" Laisse Kendy ! Elle est très bien ! Laisse-la ! Il ne nous arrivera rien ! "  
  
" Alors... Tu es vraiment heureux ?... " une larme coula de sa joue, je la ramassai.  
  
" J'ai l'air d'être malheureux ?... " Elle hocha la tête et me serra dans ses bras en me chuchotant qu'elle m'aimait. Encore. Elle est beaucoup trop nostalgique ces temps-ci... La porte s'ouvrit et la petite tête noir de Kendy apparut.  
  
" Maman... Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? "  
  
Pan regarda la petite, me regarda, puis éclata de rire. " Vous n'êtes que des ventres tout les deux ! !... " Elle se leva. Kendy rigola un moment puis descendit à la hâte. Je me levai à mon tour et j'allais descendre quand ma compagne me retint par le bras.   
  
" J'ai encore besoin de toi pour deux choses... " elle sortit une bague de sa poche. Je soupirai, je sentais ce qu'elle allait faire... Elle me prit la main et me passa la chevalière au doigt. " Comme on ne se mariera jamais... Je te donne ça. J'en ai une aussi. " elle montra sa bague.  
  
" T'es vraiment bizarre... " fis-je en soupirant. Je regardai ma nouvelle chevalière. " Ohhh... Avec un 'B' comme dans 'Bardock' dessus... " répliquai-je, moqueur.  
  
" T'es content, hein ?... "  
  
" Comment ai-je pu vivre sans ça je me le demande ! !... Mon but est atteint ! Je peux m'en aller ! "  
  
Pan se mit à rire. " C'est pas trop moche alors ?... "  
  
" Non... ça va... "  
  
" Assieds-toi sur le lit ! Et dans deux minutes on descend et je fais à manger ! "  
  
Je soupirai à côté et je l'obéis. " Quoi encore ?... "  
  
Elle sortit un appareil photo et s'approcha de moi. " Retire ton débardeur... " elle m'aida à le retirer, je souris et l'attirant près de moi tout en glissant ma main sous son t-shirt.  
  
" J'aime mieux ça avec le ventre plein, mais si t'insistes... " Elle hocha la tête négativement.  
  
" Non, non, non... Pas de ça quand Kendy est debout... Je veux juste faire une photo... "  
  
" Une photo de quoi ? "  
  
" De toi, gros malin ! " elle se recula. " Si tu te présentais à une agence de mannequins on te prendrait tout de suite ! Tu es exactement ce qu'ils recherchent... "  
  
" Jamais... " répliquai-je, calme, d'un voix froide.  
  
" Je sais... Et de toutes façons y'aurait plein de filles qui te regarderaient et je ne le supporterais pas et puis je veux te garder pour moi !... Appuie tes coudes sur tes genoux s'il te plaît... Voilà... "  
  
" Pourquoi veux-tu faire une photo de moi comme ça... ? Tu m'as en chair et en os... "  
  
" Oui, mais au travail tu me manque... C'est une copine qui a eut cette idée... Prendre une photo sexy de son partenaire... " Elle prit la photo. Je levai les sourcils  
  
" Et moi j'en ai pas droit à une photo de toi ?... "  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le tiroir, rangea l'appareil après en avoir extrait la photo puis prit une seconde photo du tirroir et me la donna, c'était une photo d'elle, dans la même position que moi, en pantalon et soutien-gorge . " Je n'espérais pas que tu la demande ! " Je souris en coin quand je fronçai les sourcils.  
  
" C'est qui qui la prise ?... "  
  
" La copine en question... "   
  
" Elle est la seule à l'avoir vue ? ! Je suis le seul autorisé à te voir en petite tenue !... "  
  
" Oui, maître !... " elle rigola encore. " Allez ! Viens manger ! La faim te fait dire des bêtises ! " Je remis mon débardeur et je rangeai la photo dans mon pantalon, cachée aussi par ma queue.  
  
Le lendemain, Zarina était appuyée contre le mur de la salle de Satan, bras croisés, elle avait un air renfrogné. Shuki arriva enfin. Elle sourit.  
  
" Salut ! ça va ?... T'as passé une bonne soirée ?... " son 'élève' fut étonné.  
  
" Heuu... Oui, ça été... "  
  
" C'était beau le film ?... "  
  
" Ouais. " Zarina perdit son sourire. " ça va Zarina ?... "  
  
" Très, très bien ! Je te remercie ! "  
  
" T'es sur ?... T'as l'air... Enervée... "   
  
Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle serra les poings et grogna un peu. Elle se tourna vivement en vers lui, sourcils froncés, dents serrées.   
  
" T'es dégueulasse ! ! Ta soi-disant copine n'existe pas ! ! Et ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai espionné !... Tu parles tout seul en plus !... "  
  
Shuki se sentit mal à l'aise. " Ben oui... J'en peux rien si je parle tout seul et... "  
  
" Et puis d'abord pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ? Parle-moi en face ! ! Merde à la fin ! Je suis pas comme toutes ces grognasses !... "  
  
" Je sais... "  
  
" Alors ? ! ! "  
  
" Mais je voulais rien te dire, j'avais envie de te faire un numéro pour ne pas que tu prennes pour un nul et tout ça... "  
  
" Shuki... Tu es un nul ! "  
  
" Et j'ai raté mon coup... Tu me déteste ?... "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tu vas payer ! ! Au vestiaire ! ! ! Et vite ! T'as encore deux ou trois kilos à perdre !... "  
  
" T'es sérieuse ? ? "  
  
" Oui ! ! Dépêche-toi ! ! ! " Il se dépêcha. Il ressortit au bout de dix minutes en tenue de combat. Zarina avait mit ses mitaines et était prête au combat. " Allez ! On y va ! " ils commencèrent, la saiyenne envoya à plusieurs reprises des coups de poings à Shuki qui les évita. Croyant à un instant de répit, il se fit propulser au sol par un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.  
  
" Aïe !... Zarina, t'y va fort ! " Il s'essuya la lèvre et regarda avec étonnement le sang sur sa main.  
  
" M'en fous !... Debout ! Je dois m'entraîner un peu, moi aussi ! ! J'ai un rival ! Qui est fort ! Lui ! "  
  
" Mais moi je suis qu'un terrien, un terrien n'est pas vraiment fait à fond pour le combat comme les saiyens... "  
  
" Eh alors ? ! ! Y'a un terrien aussi fort que nous !... "  
  
" Oui... Miiky m'a dit que c'était la réincarnation d'un monstre... "  
  
" Toi aussi t'as été possédé par un monstre mon p'tit gars !... "  
  
" C'est pas pareil... " il se releva et le combat reprit. Bien vite, le terrien se plia en deux quand de nouveau le pied de Zarina rencontre son estomac. " Ouch !... " Zarina s'accroupis en face de lui et lui agrippa le chandail.  
  
" Est-ce que tu vas te décider à t'entraîner sérieusement ? T'as la tête dans la nuage ! Le tournois est dans six semaines ! ! ! Tu penses à ta petite amie imaginaire ? !... "  
  
" Non... Mais... " il dégagea ses cheveux de ses yeux. " J'aimerais bien avoir des cheveux comme les tiens... "  
  
" Change pas de sujet !... "  
  
" Dis... Avant que tu finisses de me massacrer, heu... On pourrait se voir en-dehors de l'entraînement ?... "  
  
" Pourquoi ?... " elle relâcha un peu son étreinte.  
  
" Si tu m'as vraiment entendu parler tout seul tu dois le savoir... "  
  
" Pourquoi, moi ?... "  
  
" Parce que. T'es pas comme toutes les autres... Tu veux bien ?... "  
  
" On irait où ?... "  
  
" Où tu veux. On pourra aller voir un match de base-ball, j'ai des places... "  
  
" Mouais... Pour t'empiffrer, et faudrait tout recommencer pour que tu redeviennes bien comme maintenant !... "  
  
" Ah bon, tu me trouve bien ?... "  
  
" Tu as un bon poids ! ! Enfin... Presque... ! C'est ça que je voulais dire ! ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs !... "  
  
" Pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas le chandail, alors ?... " elle le relâcha si brusquement qu'il en tomba assit. " Tu veux bien alors ?... Juste un essai... "  
  
" Je sais pas. Je suis pas facile, comme fille !... T'en aura vite marre !... "  
  
" ça fait douze ans qu'on se connaît ! Douze ans que je supporte ton sale caractère qui me plaît de plus en plus... "  
  
" Parce que aucune fille ne veut de toi que tu viens vers moi ?... " sa voix commençait à chevroter.  
  
" Mais non ! " il se remit debout en gardant sa main sur son ventre. Il s'approcha d'elle. " Y'a des gens de mon université qui croient que suis homosexuel parce que je ne m'intéressais à aucune fille. Normal, y'en a qu'une qui m'intéressait... Mon entraîneur... " Zarina le regarda et il lui sourit. " Alors, tu viens au match avec moi ? "  
  
Zarina soupira. " Ok... ! "  
  
" Ah ! ! C'est génial ! " il lui prit soudainement les mains et caressa un peu ses doigts qui dépassait de ses mitaines. " Je suis content que tu aies accepté !... ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ça ! "  
  
" On va arrêter l'entraînement... Je t'ai fait mal... Et là... Je dois m'entraîner avec mon père... "  
  
" D'accords ! Je t'appelle ce soir !... " il hésita un instant puis l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres. Il trottina vers le vestiaire. Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement et tomba assise en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Shuki ressorte avec ses vêtements de ville et son sac. " Salut ! A ce soir ! Eh !... Aujourd'hui, pour une fois c'était moi le dominant !... J'en profite quand ça m'arrive comme je ne serais jamais plus fort que toi !... "  
  
" Crétin. Va t'en ! Ou je ne sors pas avec toi !... " fit-elle.  
  
" Ok, ok, je m'en vais !... "  
  
" A ce soir... "  
  
Et il partit en souriant, elle était gênée et non pas méprisante pour une fois...   



	12. Partie 24

" C'est super gentil de la part de ton fils de m'inviter ! J'arrive, j'ai quelques trucs à prendre ! " fit Bra, souriante. Et elle partit vers sa chambre. Gohan sourit en la regardant partir, ensuite il se tourna vers Bulma.  
  
" ça à l'air d'aller... "  
  
Bulma soupira. " Ce n'est pas naturel hélas... Elle prend des euphorisants... "  
  
" Oh... Beaucoup ? "  
  
" Trois ou quatre par jour... Mais ils sont quand même forts... "  
  
" Je peux les voir ? " Elle hocha la tête et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Elle sortit une boite d'une des armoires et la donna à Gohan qui l'inspecta.  
  
" Hum... Trois ou quatre par jour, comme ça, c'est un peu beaucoup... ça peut devenir une drogue... "  
  
" A ce point ? ?... "  
  
" Elle ne peut pas en prendre des moins forts ?... "  
  
" Elle dit que c'est le minimum qu'elle puisse prendre pour que ça fasse de l'effet sur elle... "  
  
" Elle a sûrement raison, mais ne la laisse pas en abuser... Empêche-la de passer à cinq... "  
  
" Elle n'en prend que trois d'habitude... Un le matin, elle en reprend un a midi et un dernier le soir pour bien dormir... Mais parfois elle en prend deux le soir parce qu'elle dit que c'est encore plus dur la nuit... " Ils ressortirent de la salle de bain et revinrent à l'endroit où ils attendaient Bra. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard.  
  
" Voilà ! Miiky vient à quelle heure ?... " demanda-t-elle. Le père du réclamé regarda sa montre.  
  
" Il ne devrait pas tarder normalement... J'ai bien dit normalement... "  
  
" Bon ! Je vous laisse ou je vais finir par me laisser tenter de venir avec vous ! Tu me raconteras Bra !... "  
  
" Bien sur ! Je vais prendre des photos ! "   
  
" Bonne journée ! " et elle partit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée puis alla dans la cuisine. Ce qu'elle vit dans cette même pièce la figea sur place.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! VEGETAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " Marva sortit du dos de Broko.  
  
" Stop ! Ne criez pas ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! " fit-elle.  
  
" Qui êtes-vous ? ? et comment êtes vous entrés ? ? ? ! ! "  
  
" Je m'appelle Marva et lui, c'est Broko... Trunks ne vous a jamais parler de nous ? "  
  
" Ah... Trunks est dans le coup... Mais je vais le... " elle longea la cuisinière jusqu'à l'interphone, tout en continuant de fixer l'himalien, elle poussa sur un des boutons. " Trunks ! Tu veux bien venir deux minutes s'il te plait ? !... "  
  
" Mais non, je... "  
  
" Grouille-toi ! ! " La porte arrière de la cuisine s'ouvrit à ce moment, sur Végéta, pas trop ravi d'être dérangé. " Et ben toi tu te presses pas pour venir à mon secours ! ! J'aurais pus me faire bouffer une centaine de fois ! ! ! "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que... " il remarqua les deux inviter... Et grimaça quand Broko se tourna.  
  
" Eh ! ! ! Le p'tit Végéta ! ! ! " Le 'p'tit Végéta' en question grogna.  
  
" Qui c'est, ça ? ? ! " demanda-t-il entre ses dents. " Et d'où il me connaît ?... "  
  
" Des amis de ton fils ! ! ! ! " répondit Bulma. D'une troisième entrée, Trunks fit son apparition, un paquet de feuilles en main. Il soupira en voyant Broko.  
  
" Anh non... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?... "  
  
" C'est ce qu'on se demande ! ! ! " répliqua sa mère, en rage.  
  
" Et comment ça se fait que le grand chauve me connaît ? " demanda Végéta.  
  
" Demande à ton père ou à Bardock... "   
  
" Hein ? ! "  
  
" Ce sont des clients de ton père ! !... Les saiyens leur ont vendus quelques planètes ! ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ! ! Alors il a quel âge ? 120 ans ? " répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.  
  
" Non ! Il est immortel ! Les himaliens sont immortels ! "  
  
" Il m'a appelé 'p'tit Végéta' ! ! "  
  
" Et moi bâtard royal tu crois que c'est mieux ? ? Il est complètement stupide ! ! "  
  
" Et la fille ?... "  
  
" Si j'ai bien compris son vaisseau a été pulvérisé par les saiyens quand elle était bébé et tout ça... Enfin demande à Gohan ! C'était ses compagnons de cachots ! Moi j'ai eut droit au reste de la bande des himaliens !... C'était chouette... "  
  
" ça ne me dit toujours pas comment ils sont arrivés là ? ? ? ! ! ! " cria Bulma.  
  
" C'est Miiky qui nous a déposé ici, il a dit qu'il arrivait avec son père... " intervint Marva, désolée et gênée.  
  
" Miiky, hein... Il est pire que son grand-père celui-là ! ! ! " râla Végéta. " Et son père avec ! Je ne m'étonne plus ! "  
  
" Bon... J'y vais, moi... Salut Marva ! Ravi de t'avoir revu... Broko... Et si tu cherches Bardock il habite à Satan city et n'est pas dans l'annuaire !... "  
  
" C'est quoi un annuaire ?... "  
  
" Un nouveau cake au chocolat ! " répliqua Trunks, d'une hypocrisie incroyable.  
  
" Un copain de Bardock en plus, mais quel... " se dit encore 'p'tit Végéta'.  
  
" Papa, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien avec ce genre de personne, crois-moi ! Au revoir ! "  
  
" Ouais ! Au revoir, heu... " fit Broko, paumé.  
  
" Léon. " répondit le fils de Végéta, aussi hypocrite que la première fois.  
  
" Ah ouais ! Au revoir Léon. "  
  
" Non... C'est pas Léon, c'est Trunks, Broko... " soupira Marva.  
  
" Hein... ? ah ouais ! ! Il m'a fait une blague ! !... " et il se mit à rire tout seul comme un gros imbécile qu'il est...  
  
" Je ne dirai plus jamais que Boo est stupide... " marmonna Végéta. " Bon... " continua-t-il tout haut. " Je rentre dans la salle... "  
  
" Eh ! ! ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! ! " cria Bulma, hystérique.  
  
" Il ne bouffe personne ! Et la fille à l'air normale ! " et il prit le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de gravité.  
  
L'himalien continuait toujours à rire tout seul quand la porte de gauche de la cuisine, donnant sur le couloir principal, s'ouvrit. Gohan, Bra, Miiky et Kayra le collant toujours comme de l'adhésif, firent leur apparition. " Ohhh ! ! ! Gohan ! ! ! Comment ça va ? "  
  
" Bien, Broko... " répondit le demi-sang en s'approchant, l'himalien lui serra la main amicalement et... Fort. Il s'écarta.  
  
" T'as quoi sur la figure ? " il tira un peu sur l'angle de ses lunettes, Gohan se recula.  
  
" Non... Broko, laisse tomber, c'est pas important... "  
  
" Ah... Ok... "  
  
" Bonjour Marva ! Toi, ça va ? " demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la femme.  
  
" ça va bien ! Je vis sur Himalia maintenant !... "  
  
" Ah ! ! Oui ! Mais je m'en doutais un petit peu. "  
  
" Et toi, tu es content d'avoir retrouvé ta planète ? "  
  
" Oui, très, et... "  
  
" Gohan ! C'est pas que je n'aime pas tes amis, mais tu devrais les rééviter chez toi ! ! " coupa Bulma.  
  
" Ah... Oui... Mais c'est Miiky qui vient juste de me prévenir... "  
  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, on s'en va, c'était juste pour dire bonjour !... " expliqua Marva.  
  
" Je ne pensais pas que ça allait te frustrer comme ça Bulma, excuse-moi... " s'excusa Miiky en s'approchant.  
  
" C'est pas grave... " soupira la mère de Trunks. " Mais préviens la prochaine fois !... " continua-t-elle plus sèche.  
  
" D'accords... "  
  
" Bon ! Est-ce qu'on y va ? ! Je suis impatiente ! ! " fit Bra en soutant.  
  
  
Zarina soupira lourdement en voyant la foule sur les gradins du stade de base-ball. Ils avaient fait la file pendant une demi-heure et une fois en haut, elle trouvait ça ! " T'as vu le monde qu'il y a ?... "  
  
" Ben... Ouais. C'est un match important... " répondit Shuki.  
  
" Y'a plus de place nulle part ! "  
  
" Si... Là au bout... Dans le coin... "  
  
" On verra rien !... Allez ! On va s'asseoir là ! " elle pointa le milieu d'une rangée bondée.  
  
" Hein ?... Mais y'a des gens, là ! ! " répliqua Shuki.  
  
" J'ai une idée ! " elle lui prit le bras. " T'es prêt ?... "  
  
" Oui. " répondit-il sans savoir pour quoi il était prêt. Elle leva le bras et envoya une boule de feu.  
  
" Laissez passer ! ! ! " tout ceux dans les rangée rentrèrent les jambes et elle passa en traînant Shuki, elle avançait en criant et en envoyant des boules de feu. Une fois arrivée aux places qu'elle voulait occuper, elle pointa de sa paume le couple qui occupait les places. " Dégagez ! Ou je vous carbonise ! " La femme tira son fiancé, effrayée, et il partirent. Zarina s'installa comme si de rien n'était. " Voilà !... Tu ne t'assied pas ? " demanda-t-elle à Shuki qui restait planter debout à côté d'elle.  
  
" Ah... Si ! Si, je m'assieds... " il s'assit et la regarda en souriant. " Je devrais venir plus souvent... Avec toi on a de bonnes places ! " Zarina sourit à son tour. Mais plus cyniquement.  
  
" Ils ont peur des pétards... " elle prit le sachet sur ses genoux et sortit les provisions. Elle passa une boisson à son petit ami et le reste le garda près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les pop-corn et commença à manger. Shuki tendit son bras et prit quelques flocons. Zarina regarda son geste en fronçant les sourcils. " Shuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " il regarda ce qu'il avait en main, se demandant pourquoi elle posait cette question.  
  
" Heu... Je prend des pop-corn... "  
  
" Non ! " elle lui tapa sur le poignet et tout les pop-corn retombèrent dans le sachet.  
  
" Mais pourquoi ?... "  
  
" T'as encore quelques kilos à perdre ! Sois heureux que je te permette de prendre une boisson sucrée ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ! Mais... "  
  
" Pas de mais ! Tu fais la même taille que Yann ! Et tu pèse combien ?... "  
  
" soixante-trois ou soixante-quatre kilos... "  
  
" C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! T'en a encore trois ou quatre en trop ! Je sais que dans la normale des choses ça devrait aller ! Mais c'est pour une question d'agilité ! ! Alors je veux que dans six semaines tu aies au moins perdu trois kilos ! "  
  
" Oui, chef... " soupira le terrien. " Mais faut avouer que j'ai pas pris de poids depuis mes dix ans... " Elle le regarda d'un œil accusateur puis revint sur le terrain. Ils regardèrent le match pendant un moment. Le stade poussa un cri de déception quand l'équipe invitée marqua.  
  
" Pfff... Quelle bande de nuls l'équipe de l'Ouest ! " elle s'appuya sur ses genoux et continua de bouffer ses pop-corn. " Mais quelle bande de nazes... " ils venaient encore de perdre un point. " Regarde un peu comme il court ! On dirait un lapin qu'aurait perdu une patte ! !... " Shuki sourit et prit appui avec ses coudes sur sa chaise. Puis le tendit pour le poser sur le dossier de Zarina qui ne faisait pas attention. Elle se rassit contre le dossier en soupirant en mangeant toujours. Elle vit la main du terrien à sa gauche. Elle se tourna vers Shuki. " T'as quand même pas mis ta main là pour essayer de me piquer de la bouffe ?... " ils s'échangèrent un regard et le terrien hocha vivement la tête négativement.  
  
" ... Et là, elle est partie. " termina Yann. Il se tourna vers Piccolo, qui avait l'air visiblement épuisé par la vie du jeune homme. Il dressa quatre doigts devant le namek. " Je me suis fait plaqué quatre fois en une semaine !... Je suis presque bon pour le livre des records !... "  
  
" Change de voie... Mets-toi au tricot... " répliqua son interlocuteur, lassé.  
  
" Non... Je vais persévérer !... Y'en aura bien une qui va m'aimer plus d'une heure !... "  
  
" Tu étais venu pour me raconter ta vie amoureuse ?... "  
  
" Ouais ! En partie, parce quand je raconte ça à mes copains ça les déprime ! Tandis qu'avec toi ça te fait rien !... "  
  
" Si, ça m'ennuie... "  
  
" Ah... Eh ! ! Dendé ! ! " il se leva et se précipita vers Dieu. Piccolo soupira, Yann était pareil que Miiky en de rares points dont celui-ci, rien ne le vexe à part de trouver quelqu'un de plus fort que lui qui insulterait son amour propre ! " Je suis plus fort que Zarina ? " demanda-t-il au plus jeune namek. Dendé le regarda le haut en bas, puis sourit.  
  
" Non. Elle est plus forte que toi ! " Yann s'arrêta, sidéré.  
  
" Mais je l'ai battu la dernière fois... "  
  
" Tu n'avais même pas quinze ans... " Le fils de Goten était trois fois plus estomaqué.  
  
" Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! "  
  
Dendé éclata de rire. " Tu es d'aussi mauvaise foi que ton père. "  
  
" Hein ? ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! Et mon père non plus !... "  
  
" Oses dire que tu t'es entraîné sérieusement, sans mentir, en te faisant plaqué quatre fois en une semaine ! " coupa Piccolo en arrivant. Yann se tut et croisa les bras, frustré.  
  
" Ouais, ben... J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, non ? !... "  
  
" Oui, mais ne vient pas chialer quand tu te rend compte que Zarina est plus forte que toi parce qu'elle s'entraîne, elle !... " Le cousin de Miiky haussa les épaules, frustré.  
  
" Ben justement ! " répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le grand namek. " Je suis venu ici pour ça !... En bas, j'y arrive pas !... Y'a plein de trucs qui m'influence ! J'ai des copains qui m'appellent tout le temps ! J'ai le conservatoire !... Mon ordinateur qui me perturbe, aussi !... Ici, rien ne pourra me déranger !... Et puis il me faut de la nouveauté ! M'entraîner avec mon père ou mon grand-père ça ne m'apporte plus rien ! J'aurais bien voulu partir un an avec Miiky, mais mes parents ne préféraient pas ! De peur que j'y prenne goût !... "  
  
" Ton père à été marquer par ça... "  
  
" Ben oui, je sais !... Alors je voudrais que tu m'entraîne ! " Piccolo sursauta.  
  
" Mais t'es malade !... "  
  
" Mais pourquoi ? ! T'as été un guerrier super ! ! Tu pourrais me donner des trucs !... "  
  
" Mais je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre ! Et si on se bat comme ça pour t'entraîner ça ne t'apportera rien non plus ! "  
  
" Beuh... C'est pas bien de te dévaloriser comme ça Piccolo... Tans pis je vais voir Bardock ! Il va râler, mais tans pis ! " et il partit vers le bord de la plaine. Le namek se tourna vers lui et lui cria.  
  
" Il ne t'apprendra rien non plus ! ! "  
  
" Ben si ! ! Il a plein de super techniques ! ! "  
  
" Tu crois franchement qu'il va perdre son temps avec un gamin dans ton genre qui rouspète tout le temps !... Il a déjà sa fille comme ça ! "  
  
" Mais Kendy est une petite fille très gentille !... "  
  
" Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il ne t'aidera pas ! Et puis tu as trop peu de temps !... "  
  
" Alors tu me propose quoi ?... "  
  
" Va dans la salle de l'esprit et tu temps ! "  
  
Il eut un moment de silence, Yann réfléchissait à ce que c'était. " Ah ouais... On m'en a parlé... La salle qui fait un an en un jour pour ici, c'est ça ?... "  
  
" Oui... Tu auras comme ça un an d'entraînement brute et après on verra... Vas-y !... " il pointa le palais.  
  
" Maintenant, tout de suite ? ? ! "  
  
" Oui ! ! ! Le tournois c'est dans moins de six semaines ! ! ! ! "  
  
" Mais faut que j'aie préparer un sac... Ma brosse à dent... Et... Il y a une radio ou la télé, si jamais je m'ennuie... "  
  
" Ohhh... Apportes-en une parce que la salle est mal équipée, n'oublie pas ta garde-robe, quelques jouets, tes cours, sans oublier quatre ou cinq filles pour t'occuper pendant un an !... "  
  
Yann resta perplexe. " C'est vrai... Je peux ? " il regretta sa stupide question quand il entendit le namek grogner en perdant patience. Il empoigna le bras du fils de Goten. " Non ! ! Attends, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? ? ! "  
  
" Je vais te foutre dans la salle ! ! J'en ai marre de discuter ! ! "  
  
" Eh ! ! ! Mais laisse moi au moins prévenir mes... " ils arrivaient déjà à la salle. Piccolo ouvrit la porte et poussa Yann à l'intérieur. " Waw... "   
  
" Bon ! Y'a la nourriture, le lit et de quoi se laver... C'est bon ? "  
  
" C'est tout ? " il s'avança et se trouva devant la gigantesque étendue blanche. " Y'a une sacré pesanteur en tout cas !... "  
  
" ça te fera du bien ! Zarina s'entraîne tout le temps avec de la gravité !... Et ne va pas trop loin ! Tu risquerais de te perdre !... "  
  
" Et tu serais content, hein ! ! Avoue ! ! T'es méchant avec moi... T'as vu ce que tu me demande de faire ? ? rester un an tout seul dans une étendue blanche ! ! C'est pour devenir fou ! ! ! Y'a rien ! !... "  
  
" Tout le monde y est passé !... "  
  
" Non ! Pas Miiky ! "  
  
" Miiky, c'est bien pire ! ! Ton cousin il s'en débarrasse en trente secondes de Zarina, tu sais ! ! "  
  
" Parce qu'il voyage ! ! ! Rester ici ne m'avancera à rien !... "  
  
" Crois-moi ça va t'apporter beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne crois !... "  
  
Yann soupira en s'éventant de la main. " ça va être pénible je le sens !... Rien qu'à sentir la température !... "  
  
" ça varie de -40 à +50° ! "  
  
" Y'a pas de thermostat ? "  
  
" TU TE FICHE DE MOI ? ? ? TU VEUX QUE JE T'EN DONNE UN DE THERMOSTAT ? ? ? ! ! ! "  
  
" Aïe ! ! Crie pas comme ça ! ! ça résonne un peu... "  
  
" A demain !... " et il sortit en refermant la porte. Yann grimaça et décida de visiter un peu sa 'demeure' dans l'année à venir... Ensuite il s'entraînerait, de toutes façons il n'y avait que ça à faire là où il était.  
  
Dehors, Piccolo soupira, Yann était très fatiguant !...  
  
Avec le temps et l'ennui, Zarina s'était laissé faire quand Shuki l'avait tiré légèrement contre son épaule, son bras autour de son cou. Ils regardaient la fin du match. La saiyenne mangeait toujours en fixant leur mauvaise équipe de base ball. Elle s'ennuyait tellement et elle en avait tellement marre qu'elle s'endormit au grand bonheur de son petit ami qui pouvait maintenant la contempler à sa guise. Il lui caressait doucement l'épaule. Bientôt, hélas, le match fut fini et il était temps de réveiller Zarina. Il lui tapota l'épaule.  
  
" Eh ! Zarina... C'est fini, réveille-toi... " pour seule réponse, elle reçut un coup de bras de la fille de Trunks qui marmonna, comme machinalement.  
  
" Je sais... La ferme... " Il soupira et chercha une idée pour la réveiller sans se faire frapper... Mais elle finit par se réveiller toute seule. Elle se releva, somnolente et vit le visage souriant de Shuki. " Quoi... ? Pourquoi tu me regarde avec cet air idiot... ? "  
  
" Pour rien... Bien dormi ?... "  
  
" J'ai dormi combien de temps... ? "  
  
" Une bonne demi-heure... "  
  
" Le match est fini... ? "  
  
" Comme tu vois... "  
  
" On a perdu je suppose... "  
  
" Eh oui... " ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Zarina se leva en s'étendant et en baillant.  
  
" Allez ! On s'en va ! On ne va pas moisir ici !... " elle lui prit la main et suivit les autres spectateurs vers la sortie. Elle jeta le paquet de pop-corn dans la poubelle puis sortirent. Elle ne lui lâchait toujours pas la main. Shuki en profita pour la tenir plus tendrement, elle se laissait toujours faire, un peu endormie, un peu perdue, elle était rarement 'dominée'... Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Capsule Corporation.  
  
" Ben voilà, on est arrivés. " fit Shuki. " Tu t'es pas trop ennuyée, j'espère... "  
  
" Non... Mais on a bien été vite pour rentrer... Je suis mal réveillée, sans doute... " la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé parce qu'elle était très bien avec le terrien qu'elle ne pourrait certainement plus lâcher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Elle lui lâcha doucement la main. " Bon... Alors, salut !... " elle allait partir vers sa maison quand Shuki la retenu et l'embrassa franchement comme si il attendait ça depuis longtemps ! Zarina se raidit un peu puis finit par se laisser aller et à lui rendre son baiser. Ils se séparèrent.  
  
" A demain ? "  
  
" A demain... " et elle se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait chez elle.  
  
Trunks sautait tout seul comme un taré dans la cuisine depuis qu'il avait vu sa fille avec Shuki. Quand il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, il ne vit personne. Il paniqua et cavala dans le salon rejoindre sa femme pour faire comme si de rien n'étais, un programme télé en main. Zarina rentra et se dirigea vers ses parents. " Salut ! " lança-t-elle.  
  
" Tu as passé une bonne journée ? " demanda Tracy, souriante.  
  
" Bon match ?... " ajouta son père.  
  
" Non, nul, l'ouest est nul en base-ball. " Elle vit le programme télé dans les mains de son père. " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?... "  
  
" On regarde le programme télé comme tu vois... "  
  
" Celui de la semaine dernière... " répliqua-t-elle en voyant la date. Trunks jura à l'intérieur de lui-même. " Tu m'as espionné ! ! " répliqua-t-elle, sèche, en se penchant vers son père.  
  
" Mais... M... Mais, mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, il s'est passé quelque chose ?... "  
  
" Ce bégaiement est un aveu !... Grrr ! ! ! " elle se mit à serrer le fauteuil avec rage.  
  
" Tu vas pas en faire une montagne... "  
  
" Si ! Et puis j'aimerais bien parler à maman ! Va dans la cuisine !... "  
  
" Hein ? tu me chasse ?... "  
  
" Oui ! Je dois parler seule à seule avec maman !... " il jeta un regard à sa femme qui haussa doucement les épaules en lui souriant.  
  
" Bon... Ok... Je m'en vais... " il s'en alla. Sa fille prit sa place et raconta sa journée à sa mère.   
  



	13. Partie 25

Pan embrassa sa fille et lui souhaita bonne nuit, elle sourit, pensant qu'elle avait une magnifique petite fille. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis me rejoint dans la cuisine. " Elle dort ?... " demandai-je. Elle me répondit que oui et je souris. " Enfin seuls ! " elle s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur mes genoux. " On va prendre une douche... ? " quand tout a coup, un doute me coupa. " Elle ne se lèvera plus la p'tite pisseuse ? " elle soupira.  
  
" Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ! Elle vient tout le temps demander pour aller pisser quand on commence nos occupations du soir !... Et quand on ne fait rien elle ne vient jamais nous déranger ! " Elle se leva de mes genoux, visiblement vexée.   
  
" De toutes façons... Je suis trop crevée pour faire quoi que ce soit ! "  
  
" Hein... ? " je me disposai de me plaindre mais j'essayai quand même de la persuader. " C'est dommage... J'étais en forme ce soir... Tu rates quelque chose... "  
  
" Et bien tans pis ! Je suis fatiguée ! " Je soupirai de désespérance. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis !... " Tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de m'endormir blottir contre toi, mon Bibi... " je râlais un peu, et elle n'arrangeait rien en m'appelant Bibi ! Elle vint se rasseoir sur mes genoux en voyant que je faisais la tête. " Ne boude pas, Bibi... "  
  
" Huh ! Tans que tu m'appellera Bibi, j'appellerais ta fille p'tit pisseuse ! Voilà ! "  
  
" Oh ! ! Mais c'est injuste comme chantage ! ! Bibi, c'est plus gentil que p'tit pisseuse ! " il eut un silence et elle me tourna le dos en se relevant de mes genoux. Je souris, amusé, elle râle tellement mal... Mais ça l'énervait tout de même que j'appelle Kendy, 'p'tite pisseuse'... Je me levai et lui entourai la taille et collant ma tête près de son oreille.  
  
" Je m'excuse... " elle ne bougea pas. " Pan... J'ai dis que je m'excusais... "  
  
" ça change rien... C'était pas une bonne idée de garder cette enfant... " Je soupirai, au ton de sa voix j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer.  
  
" Pan... "  
  
" Mais c'est vrai ! ça ne se passe pas comme je le voulais ! Tu ne la considère pas comme ton enfant, mais comme si c'était un objet qui m'appartenait !... "  
  
" Si ce que tu dis était vrai je ne prendrais même pas la peine de la regarder... Elle est pas mal ta môme !... "  
  
" Tu vois ! Tu continues ! "  
  
" Mais c'est parce qu'elle te ressemble ! Je sais que c'est encore très facile comme une excuse mais c'est la stricte vérité !... "  
  
" Et le 'p'tite pisseuse'... ? "  
  
" Parce que c'est un petite pisseuse !... Comme toi qu'étais une gamine ! " enfin elle se tourna face à moi.  
  
" Mouais... Moi aussi, excuse-moi je m'emporte pour rien c'est temps-ci ! Mais c'est quand même pas gentil ! Alors tu arrête de l'appeler comme ça... "  
  
Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de me résigner... " Ok... "  
  
" Bon ! On va se coucher ? Je suis épuisée ! Couche-toi moi je vais me changer ! " je la regardai entrer dans la salle de bain et moi je me dirigeai vers la chambre, je retirai mon pantalon, mon débardeur et je les jetai sur une chaise. Ensuite je me couchai sur mon côté du lit en m'étendant. Peu de temps plus tard, Pan vint me rejoindre dans une très jolie nuisette mauve. A peine s'était-elle assise sur le lit que je l'avais déjà couché et serré contre moi. " Et n'oublie pas, hein ! On dort !... " elle s'endormit très vite, peu de temps après, je la suivis.  
Vers le milieu de la nuit, j'étais à moitié réveillé, je ne sentais plus Pan contre moi alors je la cherchai en tâtonnant pour la ramener dans mes bras. Ne la trouvant pas, j'ouvris les yeux péniblement, elle n'était pas à droite... Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, elle n'était pas là non plus. Je me relevai sur les coudes et je la cherchai des yeux. Elle était accoudée à l'appui de fenêtre et elle regardait la rue, la fenêtre et les volets grands ouverts. Je me levai et je m'approchai d'elle d'un pas lourd. Je l'entourai de mes bras en me penchant sur son oreille. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... " Elle prit du temps à répondre. Elle fixait inlassablement le dehors.  
  
" Tu ne vois pas ?... Tu ne sens pas ?... "  
  
" Sentir quoi ?... "  
  
" La flammes... On se croirait en enfer... "  
  
" Bon, c'est vrai que c'est génial de voir ton grand-père avec ses belles fausses dents à tout les coins de rue mais bon... C'est pas une raison pour y mettre le feu... "  
  
" Non... Ne lui faites plus de mal... Laissez-le tranquille... Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre... ça me fait trop mal quand il est malheureux... Non... Pas ça... " murmura-t-elle  
  
J'étais pas bien réveillé, je me demandais ce qu'elle racontait, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle parlait de moi...  
  
" Pan... Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes... Allez ! Viens te recoucher !... La... La rue le laissera tranquille... " Je lui pris la main et je me dirigeai vers le lit. Elle résista à ma tirée. Je soupirai, j'avais envie de dormir. " Pan... ! Ferme cette fenêtre... ! Et viens te coucher... " Elle tourna la tête vers moi, un air apeuré sur le visage. " Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?... " Elle se mit à pleurer en se blottissant contre moi. Je lui caressai les cheveux, c'est tout ce que je trouvai sur le moment. Nous nous couchâmes sur le lit, Pan se rendormit vite et lorsque je fus persuadé qu'elle dormait bien, je me rendormis à mon tour. Le matin elle ne se souvenait de rien. Pour elle, elle ne s'étais jamais levée.  
  
" Peut-être que j'étais somnambule ? !... " elle finissait de s'apprêter pour partir travailler. Elle attacha sa boucle d'oreille en me questionnant du regard. J'hochai la tête négativement.  
  
" Tu regardais dehors et tu étais pétrifiée !... "  
  
" Mais alors si je n'étais pas somnambule, tu as du rêver !... "  
  
" Tu parlais trop distinctement pour être somnambule !... Et je n'ai pas rêvé !... "  
  
Elle soupira. " C'est pas important !... N'y pense plus !... " elle m'embrassa rapidement. Elle appela Kendy qui accourut près de nous en souriant, son sac à dos sur les épaules, prête pour aller à l'école. " A ce soir ! "  
  
" Au revoir, papa ! ! " répliqua Kendy en me faisant un signe de main. J'hochai seulement la tête et je les regardai quitter la maison. Je devais savoir ce qu'avait Pan.  
  
Le lendemain après-midi, la porte de la salle de l'esprit et du temps s'ouvrit deux heures en avance. Popo avertit Dendé et Piccolo. Ce dernier se hâta à la salle, se demandant pourquoi le fils de Goten sortait plus tôt. Yann se tenait debout entre les deux grandes portes. Piccolo sourit doucement, satisfait de la disciple et du sérieux du cousin de Miiky... Mais bientôt il cessa de sourire... Le regard du jeune homme n'était plus aussi bleu qu'avant, ses pupilles non plus n'étaient plus aussi noires... Elles avaient passer à un bleu-gris fade... Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'un gargouillement se fit entendre. Puis Yann se mit à geindre doucement, il plaça les deux bras sur son ventre.  
  
" J'ai faim...... " il tomba sur les genoux puis s'étala de tout son long en s'évanouissant. Le namek se frappa la tête, maugréant que ça aurait été trop beau que Yann aie acquis la force et la discipline sans aucun problème !... Il le traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger, en chemin, il croisa Dendé, qui alla demander à Mr. Popo de préparer un repas 'saiyen' pour Yann. Le jeune homme, affalé sur la table, reprenait un peu ses esprits. " Ohh... Piccolo... Je croyais que les nameks était vert... Là, t'es des tâches bleu, mauve, jaune, rouge, blanc, orange... Ah... T'es vert aussi, il me semblait bien... "  
  
" Tais-toi, t'es en pleine crise d'hypoglycémie ! " coupa le namek, exaspéré.  
  
" Ah... "  
  
" Voici le début du repas... La suite arrive... " annonça Popo en emmenant deux énormes plats en entrée. Yann les regarda pendant un moment, penaud.  
  
" Ohh... De la nourriture... " il en mangea un bout, puis continua. Les plats suivant arrivaient et au fur et à mesure, Yann mangeait de plus en plus vite, vers la moitié du banquet, il était en pleine forme et remplissait son estomac à bloc ! Bientôt, il termina son repas et détacha sa ceinture pour être à l'aise en soupirant de béatitude. " Ahh... ça fait du bien !... "  
  
Piccolo était moins à l'aise, il frappa la table de ses poings en grognant. "   
Comment ça se fait que t'étais dans cet état ? ! Tu ne mangeais pas ou quoi ? C'est une salle d'entraînement pas une salle de torture ! !... "  
  
" Ahn, ça va, hein ! Toi tu bois que de l'eau ! J'ai vécu deux mois d'enfer là-dedans ! ! Rien à manger ! !... Et tu sais que les deux choses les plus importantes pour un saiyen, sont le combat et la bouffe ! ! "  
  
" Eh ben fallait manger ! ! "  
  
" Mais y'avait plus rien à manger ! !... "  
  
" La salle avait été remplie pour un an de nourriture ! Un pot par jour ! Pour un saiyen c'est amplement suffisant, et y'en avait 365 ! ! ! "  
  
" Non ! J'en ai mangé un par jour, mais je suis tomber à cour au bout du huitième mois !... " Dendé soupira, ne pris pas part à la discussion et se dirigea vers la salle.  
  
" Non et non ! C'est pas possible, j'ai vérifié, Popo à vérifié et Dendé à vérifié ! !... " continua Piccolo.  
  
" Mais si je te dis qu'il n'y avait plus rien, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien ! !... "  
  
" Dis plutôt qu'au début tu n'as rien foutu et que tu t'es goinfré pour passer le temps et puis quand tu t'es enfin décidé à t'entraîner, y'avait presque plus de nourriture ! ! "  
  
" C'est pas vrai ! ! "  
  
Yann et Piccolo regardèrent un pot de nourriture venant de la salle, se déposer entre eux, Dendé le tenant en souriant. " Vous aviez tout les deux tors... " fit Dieu.  
  
" Hein ? !... Mais non ! C'est lui qu'a raconté n'importe quoi ! " s'exclama Yann en pointant le namek.  
  
" Et toi aussi t'as raconté n'importe quoi ! ! Tu vois bien qu'il y en avait encore de la nourriture ! J'avais raison ! "  
  
" Non ! ! Tu as dit que j'avais tout manger et ben tu vois bien que non ! ! "  
  
" Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous, Yann ! A ton âge, Ton père, ton oncle et ton grand-père avaient déjà leur compagne et depuis longtemps ! " Le neveu de Gohan était stupéfié.  
  
" Quel manque d'argument ! Tu t'en fiche de ma vie amoureuse ! Et puis je suis exigeant, moi ! Et puis c'est pas vrai ce que tu dis ! ! Tetunks à rencontrer Tracy quand il avait 24ans ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a dit ! "  
  
" Justement la famille de Végéta est une famille d'attardés ! "  
  
" Huh ! Et Zarina alors ? ! "  
  
" Justement ! ! Tu ne la battra jamais Zarina si tu continues à faire le gamin comme ça ! "  
  
" Mais je ne fais le gamin !... "  
  
" Alors contrôle-toi ! ! ! Discipline-toi ! ! " Yann lui fit une langue en retour. " Et grandit aussi ! "  
  
" Mais je suis grand ! ! Je fais 1m70,5 ! ! " Piccolo soupira encore de désespérance. Tout à coup, un mouvement d'air se fit sentir non loin de la table. Il se retourna. " Tonton ! ! ! " il se leva maladroitement en manquant de faire basculer la table et alla se cacher derrière Gohan.  
  
" Alors t'étais ici ! Yann, je viens te prévenir, ton père menace de se pendre et que ta mère vire alcoolique ! "  
  
" Ahh ! ! Ma petite maman ! ! Téléporte-toi, vite ! " Gohan allait s'exécuter quand Piccolo prit la parole.  
  
" Eh ! Ramène-le vite ensuite ! Sinon il ne reviendra jamais ! "  
  
" Pas de problème ! Tu l'entraînes ? il était dans la salle ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne le sentait pas ? "  
  
" Tout à fait... Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aidé vu qu'il est sortit à moitié mort de faim... " répondit le namek.  
  
" Mais je n'avais pas vu les pots... " fit Yann.  
  
Gohan haussa les épaule et se téléporta chez son frère. Mady sauta sur son fils en poussant un grand cri malade et Goten manqua de s'évanouir de soulagement.  
  
" Yann ! ! ! ! Tu m'as fait peur ! ! ! " s'exclama sa mère.  
  
" Oui, excuse-moi maman, si tu savais ! je me suis fait persécuter par Piccolo ! ! C'était affreux ! ! Il m'a enfermé dans une sale toute blanche sans nourriture ! "  
  
Gohan soupira de la comédie de Yann. " Bon, on y retourne... Yannichou. "  
  
" Hein ? ? ! Retourner où ? ? ! " coupa Goten, soudainement plus conscient.  
  
" Ben... Au palais de Dendé... " répondit son frère.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? "  
  
" Il s'entraîne. Car il est moins fort que Zarina, et ça l'énerve, n'est-ce pas Yann ? "  
  
Son neveu hocha la tête, toujours agrippé à sa mère.  
  
" Aaahh... Dans ce cas ça change tout ! J'ai jamais été capable de battre Trunks plus d'une fois de suite ! Alors venge-moi ! " explosa le père du martyre en pointant son fils. Qui le regarda et hocha vivement la tête positivement, déterminé ! Il se sépara de sa mère.   
  
" Mère... Sois courageuse ! ! Je reviendrai ! ! " Mady hocha la tête en reniflant. Yann retourna au palais de Dendé avec Gohan.  
  
" Bon, près à t'entraîner sérieusement ? " demanda Piccolo. Yann répondit mollement que oui. " Tu seras discipliné ? "  
  
" Oui, Piccolo. "  
  
" Alors suis Mister Popo ! ! Et ne me réponds pas ! ! ! " coupa le namek, sévère.  
  
Yann obéit sans discuter. Le namek se tourna vers le demi-sang.  
  
" Waw... Tu emploies une nouvelle méthode d'entraînement ? " demanda Gohan, en mettant les mains dans les poches.  
  
" Oui... Et à première vue c'est la seule qui marche avec cet individu qui te sert de neveu. Et tu verras, il la battra cette morveuse. "  
  
Gohan sourit. Le caractère effronté de Zarina n'avait jamais fort plus à son ancien mentor...  
  
" Bon, je te laisse, j'ai à faire ! Bonne chance ! " et il se téléporta.  
  
Mister Popo présenta à Yann, Bio-Yann. Le fils de Goten regardait son clone d'entraînement avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.  
  
" Il... Heuu... Il a l'air sympa, et rempli d'émotions sincères... " fit le fils de Goten, assis par terre. Bio-Yann se tenait tout droit, un air sans expression sur le visage, il était albinos, des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs, mais à part ça, c'était la copie conforme du jeune homme.  
  
" Il a été conçu à partir de toi. Vous allez combattre. Il a exactement ta force et ta technique de combat. Si tu arrives à le battre, cela signifiera que tu auras fait des progrès, logique. " expliqua Popo.  
  
" Ah... Ok. " Il se mit en position le combat, le clone fit pareil. La même position. Evidemment. " Ehh... C'est vrai que ma position de départ est ridicule. "  
  
" COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE VOUS NE VOUS VOUS BATTEZ PAS ENCORE ? ? " hurla Piccolo en débarquant. Yann sursauta et le regarda.  
  
" Mais on commen... " Il reçut un coup de coude de son clone qui le fit s'étaler. " Aïeuh ! ! Je savais pas que j'étais si fort et sournois ! " Le combat reprit. Yann avait du mal à éviter les coups de son double. Il essayait de le battre avec ses meilleures techniques, semblant oublier que Bio-Yann avait les mêmes.  
  
Le temps passait. Tout le monde s'entraînait de son côté. Kendy faisait quelques progrès. Zarina s'entraînait durement, gardant tout les jours un peu de temps pour Shuki. Yann comprenait peu à peu sa technique et apprenait à se parer à tout et à voir les erreurs qu'il faisait à travers Bio-Yann. A chaque combat qu'il faisait avec son clone, il s'améliorait de plus en plus. Pour un jour enfin " se " battre. 


	14. Partie 26

Le 7 mai, au matin, Kendy prenait son petit déjeuné en regardant la télé, Pan se lavait et moi j'étais assis sur le lit. En caleçon. Mes vêtements étaient à côté de moi mais je m'en fichais. Je râlais. Soudain, ma compagne entra dans la pièce, en peignoir, et soupira longuement. " Tu te fiche de moi ?... " Je la regardais, méprisant. Elle me regarda d'un air menaçant. " Habille-toi. "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Et pourquoi, non ? ! Tu veux y aller en sous-vêtements ? ! Les saiyens n'ont pas de pudeur, mais y'a des limites ! "  
  
" Je ne vais nulle part ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je reste ici ! "  
  
La fille de Gohan soupira longuement. " Je peux savoir pourquoi ? "  
  
" Parce que j'ai pas envie de me battre contre ces minables ! ! "  
  
Pan monta sur le lit et m'enlaça par derrière. " Fais-moi plaisir... " souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. " A moi et à Kendy... Elle se faisait tellement une joie de te voir enfin te battre 'en vrai' "  
  
" Eh ben, elle attendra encore ! "  
  
Pour seule réponse elle grogna et se leva. Elle empoigna le débardeur à côté de moi et leva mon bras. Je me laissais faire. Elle passa mon bras dans le trou, puis prit mon autre bras et fit de même avec le côté droit. Ensuite elle baissa le débardeur pour passer ma tête. Elle souffla. " Tu te laisse vraiment aller comme un chiffon ! " Elle passa sur mes genoux.  
  
" Ouais... "   
  
" Quel bébé ! On se demande qui a quatre ans dans cette maison ! "  
  
Je la regardais, amusé. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, cette fois, elle n'était vraiment pas contente !  
  
" J'aime pas la couleur de ton peignoir... Celle de mon caleçon non plus n'est pas belle... "  
  
Enfin, elle sourit. J'allais la serrer contre moi quand ses mains me barrèrent la route. " Eh bien, met ton pantalon, tu ne la verra plus celle vilaine couleur. " Elle se leva et me regarda un air malicieux les bras croisés.  
  
" Ok... " elle sourit. " A condition que tu me le mette ! " Elle perdit son sourire et se pencha vers moi, menaçante.   
  
" Mon cher ami... Si tu n'es pas en bas, d'ici deux minutes, habillé, je te force à aller vivre chez mon grand père pendant un mois ! " Elle m'envoya le pantalon sur la tête et quitta la chambre, fière de son coup. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas capable d'une telle chose en y réfléchissant ! Mais bon, si je ne le faisais pas, elle refuserait de m'approcher pendant x temps ! J'empoignai cette saleté de pantalon et je l'enfilai, en marmonnant des insultes. Je mis mes chaussures et mes chevillères, puis je descendis. Elle m'attendait au bas des escaliers. Souriante... Une fois en bas, elle m'enlaça et voulu m'embrasser mais je m'écarter pour partir vers la cuisine. Elle soupira et me suivit. Je m'assis à table en râlant. Elle avait elle aussi été s'habiller. " Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur... Allez ! On y va ! "  
  
" On mange pas avant ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Non, on mangera là ! "  
  
" Quoi ? ? ! ! Mais... "  
  
" En fait tu as été plus coopérant que prévu ! ! ! ! " me coupa-t-elle, quand j'allais commencé dans mon discourt de râleur !  
  
" Pardon ? ! "  
  
" En fait, la seconde partie de mon plan était de te faire partir parce qu'il n'y avait rien à manger ici ! "  
  
" Pan, tu es vraiment immonde... "  
  
" Je sais... J'ai un bon prof ! " Elle me sourit chaleureusement, je finis pas lui rendre un léger sourire et je me levai.  
  
" Alors comme ça je suis si immonde que ça... ? c'est génial... Encore pire que Végéta ? " j'aime bien les compliments venant d'elle.  
  
" Bien pire que lui ! "  
  
" Ah ouais... Continue... "  
  
" Hummm... Non ça suffit, si t'es sage au tournois, je continuerai ! "  
  
" Eh papa ! ! ! ! T'as vu la tenue que maman m'a fait faire ? ? ! " s'exclama Kendy en se mettant devant nous, elle était tout en rose ! Je lançai un regard aussi sidéré qu'étonné à ma compagne.  
  
" On dirait une lampe torche... Elle doit briller dans la nuit... " La mère de la lampe torche me frappa l'épaule.  
  
" Moi je trouve ça très joli ! " répliqua-t-elle.  
  
" Evidemment ! Toi t'es en jaune fluo ! " Elle me frappa de nouveau. Kendy courut en riant jusqu'à la voiture et entra dedans. Je soupirai de désespérance. " On y va en voiture en plus ! "  
  
" Eh oui... " doucement, elle glissa devant moi et m'entourant les hanches, elle me regarda longuement, un petit sourire sur le visage. Elle grimpa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa langoureusement. Une fois qu'elle reposa les pieds à terre, elle me regarda encore.  
  
" En quel honneur ? " demandai-je.  
  
" Je venais de me souvenir que je ne t'avais pas encore embrassé ce matin... "  
  
" Ohhh... Que c'est poétique... Et d'ailleurs c'est normal... J'embrasse pas les emmerdeuses... "  
  
" ça veut dire que pour le moment je ne suis plus une emmerdeuse... "  
  
" Non, mais tu vas le redevenir, si je ne mange pas bien vite ! " Elle me tira jusqu'à la voiture. Nous embarquâmes et elle démarra, la journée allait être longue !...  
  
**************  
  
Yann se déposa presque en catastrophe à l'abri des regards, son sac en main. Il pénétra dans l'ère de fête qui battait son plein ! Avec le temps, le budokai était devenu très populaire ! Une journée entière de fête ! Des stands de tire, des roulottes de barbe à papa et quelques manèges entouraient le stadium proprement dit. Il traversa la plaine en trottinant, il était en retard, mais il entendit crier son nom. Il s'arrêta et se tourna. Un groupe de jeunes étaient plus loin et lui faisait signe. Yann se dirigea vers eux son sac jeté sur l'épaule.  
  
" Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " demanda-t-il une fois près d'eux.  
  
" Quelle question ! On est venu voir le tournois ! " répondit le premier.  
  
" Hein ? ! " s'exclama Yann. Il ne voulait pas que ses copains le voient en super saiyen...  
  
" Eh ! Il semblerait que tu te fasse discret ces temps-ci ! ça fait des semaines qu'on te voit plus ! "  
  
" Ah ouais... J'étais en vacances... "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu participes ? "  
  
Le fils de Goten sursauta et hocha vivement la tête négativement.  
  
" Non ! ! Pourquoi vous dites ça ? ! "  
  
" Je sais pas... T'es un as en sport, je suis sur que tu serais capable ! Et puis t'as un sac... "  
  
" Mais nooooonnn... " répliqua faussement Yann. " Le sac, c'est parce que je viens de la piste d'athlétisme ! " Il continuait de réfléchir au moyen de les faire déguerpir, sinon, il serait obligé de ne pas se donner à fond contre Zarina... Soudain, il entendit une voix féminine qui lui était familière derrière ses amis... Il vit Nami, discutant, main dans la main avec ce qui semblait être son nouveau petit ami ! A côté d'elle, il y avait une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleu marine, frisés, et aux grands yeux mauves. Elle ne disait rien. Mais son visage sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Yann, qui lui fit un sourire poli. " Nami ? " La jeune fille blonde se tourna.  
  
" Oh ! Yann, tu es là. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Heuu... Rien, rien... Je passais !... " Il n'aimait plus Nami. Il le savait, mais ça lui faisait quand même un choc de la voir avec un autre.  
  
" Alors... Le conservatoir, ça va toujours ? " reprit un de ses amis ce qui sortit le cousin de Miiky de sa torpeur.  
  
" Heuu... Ouais, ça va... Ah ! ! ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! Merde, j'ai oublié mon texte à la maison ! Je dois aller le chercher ! ! Bye ! " Et il partit en courant vers la sortie. Mais ses amis étaient habituer à ses 'flashs'.  
  
Au bout de vingt minutes il était déjà de retour ! Une brochure en main.  
  
" Heuuu... C'est quoi la marque de ton aircar ? Je veux le même ! " répliqua un des garçons d'un air sidéré.   
  
" Hein ? ! J'ai pas d'Air... " il regarda sa montre et réagit qu'il avait peut-être été trop vite. " Ben, heuuu... J'habite tout près ! "  
  
" Yann... Il t'a fallut vingt minutes pour faire l'aller-retour ! ! Faut tout ce temps pour aller jusqu'au continent ! On est sur une île !... " répliqua l'un de ses potes avec un air d'évidence.  
  
" Ben c'est que... En fait ma brochure était dans l'aircar ! "  
  
" Ah... " il était toujours perplexe.  
  
" Mais je savais pas où je l'avais mise ! Je l'ai chercher longtemps ! Et puis j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'ai parlé un peu et voilà !... " L'autre finit par accepter l'explication. Après tout, Yann était assez marginal ! Le 8/10 saiyen eut soudain un idée pour les faire déguerpir. " Cet ami en question m'a dit que le tournois était demain ! ! "  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" Oui ! ! Un problème... C'est reporté à demain ! "  
  
" C'est vrai ? " fit un autre.  
  
" Oui ! Je sais, moi aussi je suis déçu mais c'est la vie !... "  
  
" Pourquoi y'a la fête alors ?... Et il faudrait qu'ils fassent une annonce pour prévenir les gens... "  
  
" Ben comme c'était super populaire on a étendu la fête sur deux jours ! Et ils vont la faire l'annonce !... " Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi penser. " Mais je vous jure hein ! Pourquoi je vous mentirais ? ! "  
  
Yann était très convainquant et après encore quelques minutes de discussion et de baratin, mon très cher " Beau-cousin " les persuada de s'en aller.  
  
" Bon, là faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Salut ! Bye Nami ! "  
  
" Oui ! Salut Yann ! " elle était encore très neutre... Pas antipathique, mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas très chaleureux.  
  
Yann s'en alla en courant lentement. La jeune fille à côté de Nami soupira discètement et partit d'un autre côté prétextant aller chercher à boire.  
  
" Marguerite ! " coupa Nami. " On va partir ! "  
  
" Mais... Heuu... Moi je vais encore rester à la fête ! Ok... ? "  
  
" Tu as ton jet ? "  
  
" Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! A ce soir ! " et elle repartit.  
  
Dans un restaurant, les demi-sangs, leurs compagnes et Bra étaient en pleine discussion... Une discussion débile, bien entendu. Yann fit irruption près d'eux.  
  
" Salut tout le monde ! ! ! "  
  
" Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt t'as presque une demi-heure de retard ! " répliqua Goten.  
  
" Désolé ! J'ai eu des contretemps... "  
  
" C'est qui la fille qui te suivait ? " demanda Gohan.  
  
Son neveu regarda partout autour de lui. " Quoi ? Qui m'a suivit ? "  
  
" Ben je ne sais pas vu que je te le demande ! Enfin... Maintenant elle est partie. "  
  
" Ah... " Yann alla s'asseoir à table après avoir embrassé tout le monde. " Miiky est pas là ? "  
  
" Si, enfin... Il est allé chercher Kayra... "  
  
" Ah ! Ouf... ! " un serveur apporta le vingtième plat des saiyens depuis sept heures du matin et leur débit était faible en ce sept mai... Yann prit le plat présenter à la place de son père et se mit à manger.  
  
" Heu... Yann, c'était mon plat, ça ! " fit Goten.  
  
" Eh ! En bon père que tu es, j'ai cru que tu voulais me l'offrir ! " répliqua son fils avant de commencer de manger.  
  
" Il devient vieux aussi, il commence à perdre ses réflexes... " ajouta Trunks. Il manqua de donner un coup de coude à Videl, à côté de lui. Pendant que le vieux en question lui lançait un regard noir.  
  
" Trunks... Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir à côté de moi ? Et si tu veux y rester, je voudrais bien que tu te calme ! ! " fit Videl, peu ravie d'avoir manqué de se faire assommer.  
  
" Mais Videl... Je suis enfermé dans un bureau toute la journée, et je dois être poli, aimable, propre, distingué,... Alors quand j'en sors, j'aime bien me libérer un peu ! ! Mais d'un autre côté, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour leur botter les fesses, et cette personne c'est moi... Mais un entraîneur à le droit de se reposer aussi ! Compris ! Maintenant je suis entre amis, je peux dire tout ce que je pense, sur le ton que j'ai envie ! Point ! Ahh... Quel bonheur de ne plus se faire appeler 'Monsieur'... Quel bonheur de ne plus voir des mecs en costard avec un balais dans le cul à longueur de journée ! Quel bonheur ! "  
  
" Ca, c'est quelqu'un qui aime son boulot... " répliqua Goten, toujours frustré.  
  
" Trunks... Tu as parlé trop vite, mon chéri... " fit Tracy en voyant le directeur marcketing de la société entrer dans le restaurant.  
  
" Anh non... Pitié cachez-moi ! ! " soupira Trunks. Il chercha une sortie de secours, mais ce fut trop tard, sa dernière issue était de se cacher sous la table.  
  
" Mais, Trunks... " essaya sa femme en soupirant.  
  
" Quel bon P.D.G.... " soupira Goten, sarcastique, mâchant un bout de pain, mais il recracha tout quand le P.D.G. en question lui frappa le tibia.  
  
" Aïe ! ! " s'exclama Goten en frappant son poing sur la table.  
  
" Anh, chuuut... " rouspéta Yann.  
  
" Mais il m'a pété le tibia ! ! " marmonna son père.  
  
" Madame ! ! " s'exclama le directeur en s'approchant d'eux.  
  
" Bonjour ! " répondit Tracy, toujours polie.  
  
" Heu... Monsieur n'est pas là ? "  
  
" Non, il est à la maison, il se repose... "  
  
Le directeur remarqua que Goten regardait mystérieusement, tentant de se faire discret, sous la table.  
" Heuu, il y a un problème ? "  
  
Le fils de Goku sursauta et hocha la tête.  
  
" Heuu... En fait, c'est le chien qu'est en chaleur alors il essaye de se reproduire avec la jambe de mon père ! Il fait tout le temps ça ! ! " répliqua Yann, rattrapant le coup à merveille. Trunks se frappa la tête contre la table de surprise. Le directeur trouva ça suspect, mais Tracy finit par l'emmener dehors, au calme.  
  
Trunks ressortit de sa cachette. " Un chien en chaleur ? " grogna-t-il.  
  
" Ben désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !... " répliqua Yann, se grattant la tête. " T'aurais préféré aller le voir ? ! "  
  
" Non... " il regarda si sa femme en avait bientôt finit. Il se rassit convenablement lorsque Tracy revint vers la table. Elle s'assit. " Alors... Il voulait quoi ?... "  
  
" Rien d'important. " répondit sa femme, calmement.  
  
" Huh ! Je m'en doutais ! " il se tourna vers Goten. " Mais pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? ! " Mady lui frappa un coup derrière la tête.  
  
" A la place de ta mère j'aurais fait une fausse couche ! " fit-elle, vexée comme son mari. Trunks se frotta la tête en soupirant.  
  
" Elle a pas tors... Bien que... J'ai eu une occupation. Ce qu'il aurait du se passer... C'est qu'il crève à la puberté ! " répliqua Goten.  
  
" C'est à dire avant-hier ! " ajouta Yann.  
  
Son père lui donna une frappe dans le dos. " ça c'est bien dit ! "  
  
Trunks était loin d'être ravi. " Que c'est drôle. Bon calmez-vous maintenant... Yann, quand je vais au cinèma, on ne me demande plus ma carte d'identité... "   
  
" Et quand je dis que j'ai moins de 18ans, je paye moins cher. " et il souria de toute ses dents. Trunks soupira de désespérance.  
  
" C'est pas ton jour, Trunks, c'est tout... " dit Videl.  
  
" Arrête avec tes vannes, on aura plus à se venger. " ajouta Mady.   
  
Le fils de Végéta se tourna vers Gohan, qui lisait paisiblement sans se soucier du reste.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce qu'il lit encore ? La métaphysique du poulet rôti ? ! "  
  
Gohan baissa son livre. " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? "  
  
" Il écoute en plus !... "  
  
" Bien sûr que j'écoute ! Et tu es très excité Trunks, aujourd'hui... "  
  
" Il ne sais pas se contrôler. " fit Mady en se tournant vers Trunks.  
  
" Quoi ? ! Mais bien sur que je sais me contrôler ! ! " s'exclama Trunks en se levant.  
  
Goten en fit de même et lui tendit la main. " On parie ? Plus une seule vanne de la journée ! " Trunks lui pris la main.  
  
" Pas de problème ! ! Tu as ma parole ! "  
  
Ils se rasseyèrent, Goten était content. " Bon... Bardock et Pan ne devraient plus tardés... "  
  
Trunks se maudit d'avoir fait sa promesse maintenant, il avait complètement oublié que je venais...  
  
" Bonjour ! ! ! " s'exclama Kendy en sautant dans les bras de Videl. Elle l'embrassa, embrassa son grand-père et fit un tour de table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Peu de temps plus tard je m'installai à une place libre en bout de table et je commençai à manger sans jeter un regard à personne. Mais au bout de deux minutes je m'arrêtai pour parcourir la table des yeux. Je regardai Pan dire bonjour à tout le monde à son tour et je remarquai quelques absences...  
  
" Tiens... Kakarotto et Végéta ne sont pas là ? "  
  
" Non... Ma mère a emmener mon père en week-end de force et Végéta n'avait pas envie de se déplacer... " répondit Gohan, qui était le plus proche de lui. Bardock le regarda et avala.  
  
" Ah ouais... Rhumatisme ?... " répliquai-je, de mauvaise foi.  
  
" Eh ! Evite les réflexions stupides sur les absents... C'est un signe de lâcheté... " fit Trunks, calmement. Je me tournai vers lui.  
  
" Tu sais très bien que je n'hésiterais jamais à lui dire en face... " il ne répondit pas. " Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui... Surmenage ? "  
  
" Laisse-le un peu, il a fait un pari sans réfléchir... " répliqua Gohan   
  
" Ah bon, Trunks réfléchit ? " sortit Pan. Elle se mit vite la main devant la bouche. " Ouh... Je suis désolée, Trunks, c'est sortit tout seul. "  
  
" C'est pas grave, Pan... " répliqua-t-il dans ton las.  
  
" C'était quoi son pari sans réfléchir ?... " demandai-je, intéressé, vers Gohan. Qui me fixa un long moment avant de répondre.  
  
" Mais... Je suis désolé, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis ce serait profiter d'une faiblesse... "  
  
" C'est si stupide que ça ? " Goten se leva de sa chaise et vint m'apprendre le pari de son ami en ricanant. " Ohh... Intéressant... "  
  
Pan me frappa soudainement au ventre. " Si tu fais une seule réflexion, tu en subira les conséquences... "  
  
" Huh !... Je voudrais bien voir ça... "  
  
" Tu passeras deux semaines chez mon grand-père ! Tout frais payés ! "  
  
" Mon dieu, que j'ai peur... " répliquai-je, hypocrite. " Et ça à baisser. Ce matin c'était un mois ! "  
  
" Bon, d'accord, comme tu insistes, ce sera deux ! "  
  
" Puh ! "  
  
" Et toi, Goten... C'est vrai que Trunks n'y allait pas de main morte mais c'est pas une raison ! Tu répliquais bien aussi ! "  
  
" Pan... Tu ne m'as pas connu durant ma petite enfance ! Et là je me venge ! "  
  
" Bon ! C'est fini, maintenant ? ! ! " coupa Videl, excédée. Tout à coup, le dernier attendu, apparut. " Miiky, pourquoi as-tu pris tans de temps ? "  
  
" Ouf ! Maman je suis désolée mais j'arrivais pas à convaincre Kayra ! "  
  
" Tu l'as laissé dans le vaisseau ? " demanda son père, ne la voyant pas avec lui.  
  
" Non, elle est là. Tiens. " Il lui tendit une capsule. Gohan la prit les yeux exorbités.   
  
" Tu l'as mis dans la capsule ? ? ! ! Mais elle doit étouffer là-dedans ! ! "  
  
" Mais non ! Elle ne respire pas ! Ou plutôt elle respire partout... Donc y'a pas de problème ! Et elle a de grands pouvoirs ! Y'a pas de problèmes ! "  
  
Gohan ouvrit la capsule. Une fois la fumée dissipée, Kayra leva la tête et tomba sur moi. Elle se leva en trombe et sauta dans les bras du père de Miiky.  
  
Trunks ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner, Goten l'entendit tout de suite et le pointa du doigt.  
  
" Attention, toi... Sois gentil ! "  
  
" Mais c'est quoi pour une sangsue ça ? !... " demandai-je, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
" Je suis désolé Bardock, mais je pouvais pas la laisser toute seule dans le vaisseau... " se justifia Miiky.  
  
**" Les participants au Budokaï, le tournois mondial des arts martiaux, sont priés de se présenté à l'entrée du dojo, les éliminatoires vont commencer... "**  
  
Yann replia ses affaires et se leva, de bonne humeur.  
  
" Zarina est déjà là je suppose... " fit Tracy.  
  
" Oui, sans doute... Si j'avais une petite amie, j'aurais sans doute été déjà là aussi... " répliqua Yann, faussement triste.  
  
" Bonne chance ! ! " fit Mady en faisant un baiser volant à son fils qui lui rendit en sortant avec Miiky.  
Pan se leva et pris la main de sa fille. Je continuai de manger comme si de rien n'était.  
  
" Bardock, tu attends quoi ? "  
  
" J'ai le droit de finir de manger, non ?... "  
  
Elle empoigna quelques fruits sur la table et me les donna en m'obligeant à me lever. " Mange ça en route ! "  
  
En poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je finis par la suivre, je n'aime pas de me donner en spectacle ! 


	15. Partie 27

En effet, Zarina et Shuki étaient déjà à l'intérieur, habillés. Pan me tendit le sac après avec pris sa tenue. Kendy était déjà prête aussi alors elle resta avec Zarina. Yann donna également une tenue neuve à son cousin, parce que ses vêtements étaient tout déchirés. Nous nous sommes changés et nous avons repris notre marche dans les couloirs.  
  
" Y'a beaucoup de monde... " remarqua Miiky en regardant les participants marcher vers la salle des éliminatoires autour de lui.  
  
" Hihi ! Oui ! Et on est les plus fort !... " fit Yann, en souriant. " Alors... Moi, premier, Miiky, second, Bardock troisième, Uubu, quatrième, Pan, cinquième, Shuki sixième, Kendy septième... " Il entendit un grognement de Zarina. " Oups ! Et huitième, Zarina ! " elle le frappa et partit en avant. " Aïeuh, sois pas si susceptible... "  
  
" Crétin... " marmonna-t-elle.  
  
Pan marchait en arrière avec moi. " Bardock... Arrête de bouder... "  
  
" C'est mon air habituel... " répondis-je, glacial.  
  
Elle soupira. Je pêchai un numéro dans la boite que le premier arbitre tenait à l'entrée. J'étais le 102ième à passer devant le punching-ball... J'allais donc devoir regarder 101 crétins avant mon tour ! Nous étions dans une grande cours limitée par des murs et entouré d'arbres, dans la cours, il y a avait deux punching-ball pour les sélections, et sur les deux coins, deux parterres d'herbes.  
  
Les cinq premiers ne firent pas un score au-delà de 60. Yann rigolait d'excitation sur le côté. Je m'assit sur le rebord du parterre et je me couchai dans l'herbe, me disant que ça allait être long. Pan s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.  
  
" Tu as le numéro combien ? " me demanda-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules et elle me prit mon petit papier. " Humm, tu ne pourra pas échanger avec moi, j'ai le 119... "  
  
" Mon numéro de passage ne changera rien au fait que je vais me battre contre des nuls... "  
  
Elle soupira, se disant que rien ne pourrait me rendre de bonne humeur...  
  
Près de Yann, Shuki doutait :  
  
" Si ça se trouve... Je serais même pas dans les seize... Un molosse vient de faire 401... "  
  
" Mais c'est nul 401... Tu feras bien mieux ! " encouragea Yann.  
  
" Le numéro 39 ! " appela l'arbitre.  
  
" C'est moi ! " s'exclama Miiky en se levant. Il déposa Kendy qui lui souhaita bonne chance et frappa dans la machine. Il fit un score de 845. Il revint près de ses amis en souriant. " J'ai pas frappé trop fort ? "  
  
" Non, c'était nickel ! " répliqua son cousin.  
  
" T'as été super tonton ! ! " renchérit sa nièce en souriant.  
  
A son tour, Kendy fit un score de 402 à la surprise de tout les ignorant sur ses origines.  
  
" Le numéro 74 ! "  
  
" Anh non ! ! C'est à moi ! ! " s'exclama Shuki. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie.  
  
" Détends-toi ! ! Tout va bien se passer ! " encouragea encore le fils de Goten.  
  
" C'est facile à dire ! ! T'es pas un p'tit terrien toi ! "  
  
" Le numéro 74 ! ! " répéta l'arbitre. Miiky empoigna le bras de son ami et le tira vers l'appareil.  
  
" Il arrive ! ! " Shuki ne pouvait pas repousser le fils de Gohan qui était bien plus fort lui. Il se fit poser devant le punching-ball. " Et bonne chance ! "  
Le terrien jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Zarina qui n'avait pas l'air contente. Ça allait barder pour lui si il ne faisait pas un bon score ! Avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui, il frappa l'appareil. Les poings serrés et la tête basse, il attendit le verdict.  
  
" Numéro 74, 198 ! " Shuki pressa les yeux, déçu. " Ah non ! 598 ! " il soupira de soulagement et rejoignit les autres.  
  
" Eh ben tu vois ! ! On te l'avait dit ! ! " fit Yann. Shuki le regarda et finit enfin par réagir, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.  
  
" Je suis le meilleur terrien au moooonde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " s'exclama-t-il, heureux, en faisant un bond en l'air.  
  
" Ah non, ça c'est pas encore dit... "  
  
" Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Numéro 76, 800. " fit l'arbitre, sur toujours le même ton.  
  
Shuki se retourna, sidéré, espérant que c'était moi, Pan ou Zarina, même si elle était à quelques mètres de lui. Mais c'était juste un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année, au teint basané.  
  
" C'est un extra-terrestre, pas vrai ?... " espéra le terrien.  
  
" Ben non, c'est Uub ! " fit Miiky. " C'est la réincarnation de Buu ! il a été entraîné par grand-père ! C'est ça, hein ? " demanda-t-il à son cousin.  
  
" Oui c'est bien ça ! Pendant six ans ! " confirma Yann.  
  
Shuki était déconfit. " Il n'avait même pas l'air de forcer... "  
  
" Si on en croit ce que nous a dit notre grand-père, il a la force d'un super saiyen 2 à pleine puissance ! Mais il doit encore avoir progressé depuis le temps ! "  
  
" Sympa de m'encourager, les gars... "   
  
" Mais t'es numéro deux ! C'est génial ! " fit Miiky.  
  
" Pas encore sûr que je sois numéro deux ! "  
  
Pendant ce temps, Zarina frappait le punching-ball puis ce fut au tour de Yann. Ils firent tout les deux des scores moyens pour ne pas épater la galerie.  
  
" J'ai été TRES moyenne, mais ils verront plus tard... " fit-elle, bras croisés.  
  
" T'as tout de même fait 720... " répliqua Shuki, vexé car il avait fait un score inférieur alors que lui y avait mis toute sa force et elle, pas.  
  
" Shuki... Les maîtres doivent être plus fort que les élèves ! " rappela-t-elle.  
  
" Ouais mais bon... "  
  
Yann éclata rire en lui frappant dans le dos. " Décontracte ! ! "  
  
" Numéro 102 ! " Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Je n'avais même pas entendu. Au second appel, Pan s'y mêla.  
  
" Bardock !... C'est à toi ! "  
  
" A moi de faire quoi ? "  
  
" D'aller frapper sur le punching ball tiens ! ! ! "  
  
Je soupirai lourdement. " Tu peux pas le faire à ma place ? !... "  
  
Au regard qu'elle me lança, j'en conclus que non. Je me levai lourdement et j'allai vers l'appareil.  
  
" ET FRAPPE DOUCEMENT C'EST FRAGILE ! ! ! " elle regretta sa réflexion en entendant Shuki grogner, lui qui avait frapper de toutes ses forces...  
  
Je frappai négligemment sur l'appareil sans même m'arrêter, l'arbitre s'étonna de mon score.  
  
" Numéro 102, 938 points... " bredouilla-t-il.  
  
Je m'approchai de Pan qui n'avait pas encore l'air contente. " Quoi encore ? ! J'ai pas exploser leur appareil en papier mâché, c'est déjà ça ! ! "  
  
" Tu aurais dus faire moins que Uub... " me répondit-elle.  
  
Et nous entrâmes encore dans une discussion inutile qu'elle a le dont de démarrer pour un rien. Soudain, je lui posai la main sur la bouche, elle m'exaspérait trop et hurler en public n'était pas ce que je préférais, elle me la retira rageusement mais ne dis plus rien. Je soupirai et je fis un tour d'horizon des participants, je recherchais ce Oob... Qui semblait être le seul terrien valable... Mais mes yeux tombèrent sur quelqu'un d'autre...  
" C'est quoi ça ? !... " demandai-je en suivant des yeux une personne passant à côté de nous. Pan regarda à son tour et elle sourit d'un air moqueur.   
  
" C'est une femme... Comme sur la photo... "  
  
" La photo ? " ça finit par faire tilt, c'était une femme qui se développait les muscles ! Elle n'était pas très grande, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés au carré et portait un vêtement très découpé. Je grimaçai encore plus. " Elle est encore plus musclée que moi ! ! " Pan éclata complètement de rire à mon air quasi effrayé !  
  
Les éliminatoires s'achevèrent. Un arbitre fit son apparition sur le terrain et occupa les spectateurs avec du baratin pendant qu'à l'intérieur, les finalistes étaient déterminés. Dans une loge spéciale, en hauteur, réservée par Trunks, les autres était sidérés par l'animation minable de ce nouveau présentateur.  
  
" Le budokaï est en péril avec un animateur pareil... " lâcha Trunks, appuyé sur la table accrochée au mur en face d'eux. Il s'en fichait quelque part.  
  
" Il est où l'autre ? " demanda stupidement Goten.  
  
" ça fait vingt ans qu'il est mort... " répondit son frère, sans le regarder, feuilletant son livre sur la table, Kayra toujours agrippée à son bras. Le fils de Végéta soupira lourdement.  
  
" Gohan, soit tu lis, soit tu parles ! Mais pas les deux en même temps ça me perturbe ! "  
  
" Ah... ça te perturbe... " le père de Pan se moquait de lui. L'autre étant loin d'être stupide, répliqua d'un rire jaune, signifiant qu'il avait compris la moquerie.  
  
Mady secoua la manche de son mari d'un coup en voyant le tableau du déroulement des combats glisser sur le terrain. La foule prit vie.  
  
" Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !! Les combats en direct vont bientôt commencer !! Notre maître des arts martiaux, notre héros national, va venir vous dire les finalistes et l'ordre des combats ! " Même si Satan n'était plus le champion mondial depuis quelques années, il restait la coqueluche du monde entier, il avait trouvé comme excuse lors de sa défaite contre Oob qu'il était trop vieux... C'était vrai, mais même jeune, il n'aurait jamais su battre Oob, mais ça, personne(dans les terriens) ne le saura jamais ! En attends, Mr Satan, était, est et restera la " légende vivante " qu'il était devenu en " détruisant " Cell. A la seconde de son entrée, la foule se déchaîna et se leva pour lui faire une innovation. Le champion universel leur faisait des signes en souriant, son dentier brillant de miles éclats.  
  
" Bienvenus !!!! Vous me reconnaissez ? ! " cria Mr. Satan, un micro en main.  
  
" SATAN ! SATAN ! SATAN ! ! " Tout ça dans le rythme et dans la joie. Le grand-père de Pan, en pleurait presque d'émotion et de fierté.  
  
" Je vais commencer tout de suite l'énumération des finalistes et leur ordre de passage, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter que mes deux petits-enfants sont qualifiés !!! Nous avons ça dans le sang dans la famille !! Tous des champions ! Hahahah !!!! " Boo était rester dans la loge, toujours triste d'avoir perdu contre sa réincarnation. " Donc, le premier finaliste se nomme : Akima ! " un homme mince et efféminé, mi-humain, mi-panthère, sortit des coulisses. Quelques filles friandes de ce genre d'hommes, sifflèrent, il pêcha la place n°12, 6ième combat. " Second finaliste, Shuki ". Shuki s'avança vers le tableau, un grand sourire sur le visage, il en avait sauté au plafond lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était finaliste. Il reçut le même accueil que Akima, ce qui rendit Zarina jalouse malgré elle. Yann le remarqua et lui donna un coup de coude qu'elle répliqua d'un coup de bras dans l'estomac. Il attrapa le numéro 16, et participerait donc au 8ième combat. " Poubelman ! " Un petit homme arriva, habillé de tissus sentant l'égout, il pécha le numéro 10, cinquième combat. " Miss Bodygirl " la bodybuldeuse redoutée était qualifiée. Cette journée s'altérait de minute en minute... " Numéro 1 ! Premier combat ! " " Cikarito ! " Le gros molosse redouté de Shuki était également qualifié, si je n'étais pas aussi distant j'irais presque compatir... Je le vis croiser les doigts, je souris, amusé de sa panique. " Numéro 15 ! Huitième combat, contre Shuki ! " Tout s'effondra autour de lui, la chance n'était vraiment pas présente et moi j'en riais doucement sur le côté, j'en avais presque honte et si Pan me voyait j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure... Mais heureusement elle était trop concentrée sur Kendy qui avait été appelée. Je tournai la tête vers le stade, et je voyais déjà ma fille câlinée par son arrière-grand-père qui la flattait à son public, public attendrit par la jolie petite fille... Je grimaçai, c'était pitoyable. Elle allait disputer le quatrième combat. Mr Satan lu le nom suivant sur la liste et leva le bras en l'air. " Et voici, Miiky ! ! ! Mon petit-fils ! ! ! " la foule se déchaîna encore plus. Le fils de Gohan s'approcha du père de Videl en souriant. Il voulu prendre son numéro de passage mais son grand-père le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. " Regardez comme il est grand, beau et fort ! ! Tout le portrait de son grand-père ! ! Je parle de moi, bien sur ! ! " Miiky fronça les sourcils, se demandant si il ressemblait vraiment à Mr Satan... Il trouvais qu'il ressemblait plus à la famille de son père mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son papy... " C'est moi qui l'entraîne personnellement ! ! ! " Là, il voulu protester.  
  
" Mais non, je... "  
  
" Tututu ! ! ! " coupa le père de Videl. " Ne sois pas timide voyons ! ! " Miiky ne dit plus rien, il pécha son numéro, le 5, et disputera le troisième combat. Il fit le même cinéma avec Pan. " Regarder comme ma petite fille est belle ! ! Tout le portrait de sa mère ! ! Sa mère qui est ma fille ! ! Ahahah ! ! ! " elle prit son numéro et disputerait le deuxième combat contre un certain Pikoku... Ce fut mon tour. Avec moi il ne discuta pas, mais se contenta de me sourire d'un air peureux... Je lui souris doucement d'une manière hypocrite et menaçante, il en frissonna et se demanda comment Pan avait pu me choisir moi... Il allait jusqu'à me trouver pire que Végéta parce que contrairement à lui, je ne l'ignorais pas, je l'effrayais, exprès. Je tournai la tête pour regarder mon numéro... Le deux... J'allais me battre contre... Mes yeux s'agrandirent, je n'en revenais pas ! J'allais me battre contre la dénommée Bodygirl... Bref, la bodybuldeuse que je ne pouvais pas supporter !! Il était clair et que tout comme Shuki j'avais toutes les chances... Je le savais que j'aurais pas du venir ! Le tournois allait enfin débuter ! D'un côté je m'en réjouissais, plus vite ça commencerait, plus vite ça finirait ! Lorsque l'ordre complet des combats fut attribué, le tournois tans attendu allais commencer...  
  
" Et commençons immédiatement par le premier combat ! ! " s'exclama l'arbitre/animateur du stade. Mon adversaire, l'espère de femme ratée, fit son entrée sur le terrain. " Miss bodygirl a remporter quatre fois consécutivement le championnat de catch ! " Je soupirai longuement, Pan me sourit et pressa ma main pour m'encourager et me persuader de ne pas faire de bêtise. L'arbitre cita juste mon nom, il ne connaissait rien de moi de toutes façons... Une fois que je fus en face d'elle sur le ring, je grimaçai, elle avait de la moustache en plus !  
  
" Commencez ! ! ! " sur cette exclamation, l'arbitre sauta dans l'herbe. La moustachue me sauta dessus comme une furie. Surpris, je ne réagis pas, elle m'étreignit les hanches en me poussant. Qu'espérait-elle ? Me pousser hors des limites ?... Je ricanai imperceptiblement, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si dégoûté, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de l'envoyer au tapis ! Je lui pinçai la nuque lentement. Elle fut bloquée et ne fit plus un geste. Je la tirai lentement en arrière et je la jetai face contre terre. Les poings sur les hanches, je m'approchai d'elle et je posai mon pied sur sa tête.  
  
" Abandonne. " fis-je simplement, à voix basse. Elle essaya de se dégager mais la pression de mon pied était trop forte. " Abandonne que je te dis. J'aime pas les trucs dans ton genre... Alors ne me fait pas perdre mon sang froid !... "  
  
" D'acc...ord... " gémit-elle. " Je... Déclare forfait... " Je souris, j'avais une de ces autorité et qu'est-ce que ça me plaisait ! J'appelai l'arbitre d'un hochement de tête pour qu'il entende sa capitulation. Lorsque ce fut fait, je repartis vers les vestiaires pendant que le même arbitre me déclarait vainqueur.  
  
" Tu as été parfait ! " me félicita Pan. Je lui souris rapidement avant de me repositionner contre mon mur. Et je regardai Oob... Qui était appuyé contre le mur du fond, les yeux clos, il semblait se concentrer... " Bon ! C'est à moi ! "  
  
" Bonne chance ! " lui fit Yann dans un clin d'œil. Elle rit un instant.  
  
" Arrête les sous-entendu, c'est pas gentil ! " elle n'en croyait pas un mot.  
  
" Acceuillez comme il se doit, Mlle Pan et son adversaire, Pikoku ! ! " Pan entra sur le ring en souriant mais alla vers l'arbitre et lui montra simplement son alliance, montrant ainsi à l'arbitre qu'elle n'était plus demoiselle.   
  
Pikoku n'avait pas de signe particulier, avec son kimono blanc il était le type même du combattant commun. Mais puisqu'il était là, celui signifiait qu'il dépassait la moyenne terrienne. Ce qui était loin d'être un exploit ! Elle fut très expéditive ! Au top, elle ne laissa même pas Pikoku l'approcher qu'elle l'avait déjà immobiliser d'un coup de poing à l'estomac, elle s'était ensuite dégagée d'un bond en arrière pour s'élever et le frapper à la figure du pied, l'expédiant hors des limites, K.O. Elle fut déclarée vainqueur bien sur. Kendy félicita sa mère.   
  
Miiky et son adversaire furent appelés : Le fils de Gohan eut encore quelques éloges.  
  
Pourtant le combat fut très court... Et ce crétin de Miiky ne l'avait même pas fait exprès ! Il n'avait pas prit soin de mesurer sa force et lorsque son adversaire avait foncer sur lui, il s'était contenter de le repousser ! Et comme un objet en mouvement, reste en mouvement, le pauvre terrien était aller s'écraser dans l'herbe, en se demandant comment il était arrivé là ! Yann était mort de rire face à l'air étonné de son cousin.  
  
Le quatrième combat fut remporter par Kendy ! Elle m'avait même surpris, tans elle était sérieuse et sereine et lors de son combat elle avait utilisé plusieurs techniques apprises lors de nos entraînement. Elle aurait de toutes façons gagnés sans les utiliser. Le battu avait le bras tordu et se plaignait inlassablement quand on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait fait mal ! Le public acclama la petite de sa prestation. Une fois que ma fille fut revenue dans les vestiaires, je l'interpellai.  
  
" Eh ben tu vois que quand on veut, on peut, p'tite chose ! " elle éclata de rire, de joie.  
  
Dans la loge, Goten soupira. " C'est révoltant ! " Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. " Boo a trop bien fait les choses ! "  
  
" De quoi tu parles ? " demanda Mady.  
  
" Tu trouves pas surprenant qu'ils ne se battent pas entre eux dans le premier tour ? ! "  
  
" C'est le hasard... "  
  
" Et quel hasard ! Non moi je dis qu'il y a du Boo là-dessous... Au dernier tournois que j'ai fais, je me suis retrouvé contre cette gomme à mâcher dés le premier tour ! Et Trunks s'est prit un obsédé et son père ! ça c'était un malheureux hasard ! Mais là, c'est impossible que ça le soit ! "  
  
" Goten, ne relate pas le traumatisme de mon adolescence s'il te plaît... " fit Trunks, passif, repensant à cet Otto Kosky qui avait essayer de le violer en public... " Et puis là, c'est de nouveau le hasard... Personne n'a été voir Boo ! "  
  
" Goten peut êtres perspicace parfois... " fit Piccolo. Il était arrivé avec Dendé quelques minutes avant, pour voir de plus près son " élève "... " Mais ce n'est pas Boo qui a fait les modifications... " Ils étaient tous très étonnés, qui d'autres auraient pu utiliser la magie en leur faveur ? Gohan regarda Dendé sourire faiblement, mais sa femme fut plus rapide.  
  
" Dendé ! ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? " fit Videl. Il hocha la tête, toujours souriant. " Mais pourquoi ? ! "  
  
" Tu es autorisé à faire cela ? " demanda Tracy.  
  
Gohan fronça les sourcils. " Dendé tu m'avais expliquer qu'en tans que Dieu tu ne devais JAMAIS faire ce genre de favoritisme ! "  
  
Dieu soupira. " Je sais... Et je l'avoue c'est une faiblesse. Mais je vous aime tellement ! Depuis que je vous ai rencontrer, toi Gohan et puis tout les autres, depuis que je suis devenu le Dieu de cette planète, je suis très heureux ! Et donc, aujourd'hui, je me suis permis de faire cet écart... "  
  
" Mais Dendé, ce n'est qu'un... Banal... Tournois... " fit Bra.  
  
" Non... Il ne l'est pas. " il ne souriait plus, il prit un air désolé. " Je déteste vous voir malheureux... Tous ! Même Végéta qui a été si méchant avec moi dans le passé, vous êtes tous mes amis et aujourd'hui, à défaut de pouvoir changer le destin, j'essaye d'en changer les conséquences... "  
  
" Et qu'as-tu fait au tirage exactement ? "  
  
" Eh bien ! J'ai d'abords fait en sorte que tout le monde passe le premier tour sans problème, comme vous pouvez le constater ! Et j'ai essayé de faire des combats qui pourraient satisfaire tout le monde ! Shuki apprendra beaucoup de Oob, pareil pour Kendy et Miiky, Zarina et Yann auront toutes leurs forces pour leur combat et... Bardock et Pan n'auront aucun problème à se battre tout les deux... "  
  
" Et c'est Yann ou Zarina qui va gagner ? ! " s'exclamèrent Goten et Trunks en même temps.  
  
Dendé éclata de rire à leur synchronisation. " En toute franchise, je ne sais tout à fait... " Il regarda le stade un moment puis se tourna vers Gohan et Videl. " Il faut que je vous parle, vous deux... "  
  
Pendant ce temps, Yann, Zarina et Oob avaient remportés leur match très facilement, Yann en chipotant pour se rendre intéressant, comme d'habitude, Zarina avait expédié son adversaire dans le mur en deux centièmes de seconde et Oob avait mit K.O. son adversaire en quelques coups...  
  
Il ne restait plus que Shuki qui n'avait pas encore disputer son combat. Il soupira, désespéré, dans les vestiaire. " Je suis mort. " souffla-t-il.  
  
Yann s'approcha de lui. " Alors ? ! Près à faire un triomphe ? ! "  
  
" Tu parles ! Ce gars-là m'écrasera avec son pied ! "  
  
" Hihihi ! Mais tu le porte et tu l'envoie en orbite ! "  
  
" Facile à dire... "  
  
" Mais arrête un peu ! Si ça se trouve tu vas te transformer en Super saiyen ! "  
  
" Je suis un terrien... "  
  
" Ben ouais, un Super Terrien ! C'est pareil ! Tes cheveux vont devenir violet tout d'un coup ! hahaha ! ! "  
  
Shuki le regarda avec de petits yeux... Se demandant si il croyait vraiment à cette histoire de Super terrien... Il était évident que c'était impossible ! Il fut appeler à monter sur le ring. Son adversaire, le gros molosse de presque 4 mètres, le bouscula pour passer se baissant le plus possible pour ne pas percuter le plafond. Yann et Miiky firent des signes d'encouragement à leur ami terrien mais Zarina le regardait d'un air menaçant, le même regard qu'avec le punching-ball...   
  
" Commencez ! " s'exclama l'arbitre lorsque Shuki fut prêt. Le terrien arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux bêtement lorsqu'il vit Cikarito brandir son poing et le frapper de plein fouet ! Le garçon s'étala au sol, recroquevillé comme un petit enfant battu !   
  
" Bwhahaha ! ! je l'ai déjà mis K.O. ! " fit le géant. Yann n'en revenait pas que Shuki n'aie pas réagit ! Mais il finit par sourire lorsqu'il vit le terrien bouger.  
  
" 1 ! 2 ! " l'arbitre commençait déjà le décompte. Pourtant Shuki se redressa assis, sa main sur sa joue, l'air totalement éberlué. Il n'avait absolument rien sentit ! " 5 ! 6 ! " voyant qu'on allait le déclarer perdant, il se redressa en vitesse et la foule le félicita. Il sourit et éclata de rire, il n'avait rien sentit ! Le coup de Cikarito n'était rien face à ceux qu'il avait reçu de Zarina. Il se remit en position et se dit qu'il était temps de contre-attaquer. Il décida de frapper les genoux qui étaient à sa hauteur. Il fonça dessus, poing tendu mais ses doigts s'écrasèrent sur le genoux de fer du géant.  
  
" Ahaha ! ! Tout les p'tits microbes dans ton genre s'attaquent à mes genoux ! Je les ai protéger ! " il leva son pantalon pour montrer les blocs de métal... Shuki grogna mais évita dans un saut le nouveau coup de poing de son adversaire et en profita pour jeter sa jambe dans sa nuque. Cikarito perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur tout le ring, le petit ami de Zarina resta en l'air. Il vit le géant se redresser prudemment sur les genoux, mais il l'en empêcha en écrasant le bas de son dos du coude, comme Zarina lui avait appris. " Aïïïïïe ! ! ! " Il ne se releva pas cette fois ! L'arbitre compta jusqu'à 10 et le petit terrien fut déclarer vainqueur. Il ressentit soudain une grande fierté ! Il était en quart de final du grand tournois mondial des arts martiaux ! Et il allait se battre contre le champion du monde. Ses amis le félicitèrent et quelqu'un vint lui serrer la main...   
  
" Tu as été très bien. " lui dit Oob. " Je me suis battu contre lui au dernier championnat et crois-moi j'ai eu plus de mal que toi... Je pense que nous disputerons un très beau combat. A plus tard. " et il prit congé de lui. Shuki regarda Yann d'un air déconcerté qui devina ses craintes. Il pensait que Oob était bien trop fort pour lui !  
  
" Mais bien sur que si que tu vas le battre ! ! "  
  
" Mais je suis qu'un p'tit terrien moi ! " répliqua Shuki.  
  
" Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Lui aussi c'est un humain ! "  
  
Kendy jouait avec Miiky un peu plus loin et Pan était dans mes bras... Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle... 


	16. donation

je donne tout droit sur cette histoire à "Mairai(female)Trunks" !   
  
Qu'elle en fasse bon usage! :) 


	17. partie 29

Salut!!!  
  
ok.. sais juste pour vous dire bonjour... je suis la nouvelle auteure de se fanfic ici... Masenko me la donner.. (a ne l'aimais plus lol) mais touka... c pour vous dire ke si jaimais vous ne me trouver pas a cause de mon nick change souvent lol... bin ecriver moi a : Kendy_Son@hotmail.com  
  
C sa... ok, j'me met au travail... pis jespere etre aussi bonne ke Masenko... sa me surprendrai, elle etait tellement bonne, lol... touka, j'vous laisse, jai d'la job...   
  
bye bye, bisou xxx Kendy 


End file.
